墨 Sumi
by 1Yui
Summary: Sai smiled as he watched the three original members of Team 7 embrace each other by the gates of Konoha, Sasuke with a reserved grin, Naruto beaming, and Sakura all flushed with happiness. Yes, Sai thought. That kind of bond was worth fighting for, worth protecting.Post-war DARKfic (diff kind 'dark' but still need to bring torch. And bring brains...story eats brains...and hearts
1. Prologue: Dream

**Prologue**

* * *

**~Dream~**

Sai smiled as he watched the three original members of Team 7 embrace each other by the gates of Konoha, Sasuke with a reserved grin, Naruto beaming, and Sakura all flushed with happiness. _Yes_, Sai thought. That kind of bond was worth fighting for, worth protecting.

~墨~

The long struggle was over. Sasuke finally decided to come back after overcoming his hatred and shame, with more than a little help from his devoted friends. Along with constant nudging from Naruto and kind assurances from Sakura, Sasuke finally drew up the courage to face the reception of his return. And what a reception it was. The moment he took that very awkward first step through the gates and back inside Konoha's walls, everything else fell into place.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief that moment. The Fire Country's precious kekkei genkai was home. All was forgiven. For how could one not understand what drove a man to revenge after losing his whole clan to a massacre? All was forgotten. For was it not hypocrisy for a shinobi village to dwell on one man's shedding of another's blood?

All was forgiven, all forgotten for the sake of a dream - a dream of peace and unity. And no one was happier than an obscure artist nin who gave his all to help achieve that dream - his friends' dream.

Sai withdrew from the crowd smiling a sincere smile and retreated home satisfied and grateful that he was part of that mission. Perhaps they would let him stay on as part of the team. Perhaps he could become friends with Sasuke just as he was with Naruto and Sakura. And they would go on missions together, fight together, and protect Konoha together. He smiled again, a sincere smile. It was a good dream.

_**"Friends will eventually start walking their own paths,**_

_**living their own lives...**_

_**These are not farewells. They are not the end, but beginnings.**_

_**It will be a little lonely, but that's how it is."**_

Nobuhiro Watsuki, (_Rurouni Kenshin, vol. 21 chap. 183)_

* * *

******Next:** **Chapter 1 ~**Chemistry~

**About this story: **"Ink" is an over-used title for Sai-centric fics but I wanted it for this particular story so I decided to use the Japanese word instead. The kanji looks cool too, a combination of characters for "black" and "earth."

This is the antithesis to my other fic Finding Home. You don't have to read it before this story but if you prefer lighter fare, you're better off with that one. Truth to tell, I had no intention of uploading this. It's the kind of story that I usually just keep locked in my head. But I wrote it down and I've been working on it since August and the plot kinda evolved into something that seemed more interesting than your ordinary angst piece. Plus, I got a little push from a friend *cough* Reina Kuran *cough*

Anyway, playing around with the concept of emotional regression was interesting especially with Sai who has a fairly weak self-identity and low self-worth. It's also always a challenge to write a story where there are no real villains and yet things go from bad to worse anyway. Will it end in tragedy? It may or it may not...

Like my other stories, it's a bad idea to skip chapters. DON'T! Thanks & Enjoy!

**Rated T** for eventual dark themes. (The concept of 'dark' is relative, isn't it? There will always be 'light at the end of the tunnel' is my view)

* * *

The link below is the video format of above prologue with music (to set the mood). Pls. view it and tell me if it works properly. Feedback is always appreciated.

**youtube**DOT**com/watch?v=eLABTT8YU18 **(Replace DOT with an actual dot ".")


	2. Part I Ch 01 Chemistry

**Part I**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**~Chemistry~**

Team meals were a particularly awkward activity of late. Sasuke and Sai, though similar in face, were poles apart in personality. Naruto and Sakura had taken it to task to perform a balancing act to make it work, but whether the act was actually balanced was arguable. Knowing Sasuke to be the very irritable, emotionally unstable sort and Sai to be the blunt and insensitive sort, the scale was somewhat tilted to favor one over the other. "Don't mind him, Sasuke, he's just kidding." "Shut up, Sai. That's rude." "Not another one from your silly books, baka."

There was a time Sai would brush off those types of remarks and still managed to keep his rehearsed smile on his face. He even used to think it amusing the way Sakura and Naruto would criticize his social mishaps in public. But he wasn't as unfeeling as he once was, not after what he'd been through during the war. And so lately, in front of someone who was technically a new acquaintance, and someone who he had been trying to initiate some kind of connection with, the constant rebukes were bordering on oppressive. And to him, the whole matter had taken a new face over time. Naruto and Sakura's expressions seemed angrier, fed up. Their harsh reactions now resembled fierce attempts to protect Sasuke from him, to defend one they held dear and one they had to make sure never to lose again. Sasuke was that precious one, Sai was not.

To be fair, Sasuke was never abrasive to Sai since he got back, not even slightly rude to him. He was at best and at worst civil with the former Uchiha replacement. They were part of one team now and he would tolerate Sai's presence the best he could. He had no reason to dislike his counterpart but he couldn't force himself to like him either. As far as chemistry went between friends, it just didn't exist between the two of them. He basically ignored the reproof Sai received from the other two and passed it off as a common practice his two friends developed during his absence.

As for Sai, he was indeed blunt and very much lacking in social graces but what he had never been, to the others' misconception, was insensitive. He worked hard to help restore that bond which existed between his teammates, and he would work equally hard to preserve it.

**~Last Meal~**

"Transfer?" Tsunade asked behind a mountain of paperwork.

"Hai."

"Are you having problems with your team?"

"No, not at all. I just got word that ANBU needs more men and I thought I'd be of some use there."

"They do actually. We're short-handed at this time and your training does qualify you for a position." Tsunade glanced once at the shinobi standing at attention in front of her but she was quite overwhelmed with the workload at the moment. "Your current team has sufficient number by themselves so I'll see where I can place you," she said dismissively.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

~墨~

"You're getting transferred?" Sakura asked in surprise. Sai arrived first at Ichiraku for dinner a week after his visit to the Hokage's office. Sakura got to the ramen shop next and was first to hear the news.

"The Hokage has assigned me to an ANBU unit. They're very short-handed. We lost a lot of ANBU during the war."

"That's true. It's just so sudden."

"What's sudden?" Naruto asked as he made his way toward his usual stool by the bar counter.

"Sai's been assigned to ANBU," Sakura supplied.

"You're leaving the team?"

"ANBU's short-handed." Sai repeated his rehearsed explanation (short-handed is a good word, he thought) and in an attempt to keep the whole affair brief without betraying any unpleasant feelings that might upset his friends, he dished out one of his textbook-acquired learning once more. "I read in a book that when one is about to leave, the others are required to treat him to a meal as a parting gift," he said then flashed the best fake smile he could muster.

"I'm a little short right now," Naruto said as he fished his frog wallet from his pants pocket and thumbed it ruefully.

"Actually," Sakura began. "In some cultures, it's the one leaving who'll have to treat the others to a meal."

"Is that so?" Sai said. "Okay then, it's my treat."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered.

"_That _was easy," Sakura chuckled.

"Kanpai!" Four teacups clinked together after dinner. Sasuke had joined shortly that night and received the news with his usual passiveness but by the end, he raised his cup to Sai and said "Ganbare" like everyone.

**~Separate Ways~**

It had been six months since that farewell dinner. Sai's reintegration to ANBU was smoothly carried out. It only took a second before his Root training kicked in and proved invaluable to his comrades. Missions had been relentless from the onset for they were indeed so few in number, so few that Kakashi had been requested to come in and lead crucial missions from time to time.

As for Team 7, they were, as expected, still comfortably Team 7. Tenzou was on permanent duty as their captain and their teamwork had never been better. They had been in high demand the past months. What with two of the most popular shinobi currently in existence together - the jinchuuriki and the last Uchiha, as well as Tsunade's best apprentice medic nin, under the leadership of a mokuton user, their high-rate services had proven very profitable for Konoha indeed.

Meanwhile, ANBU functions were more covert, considerably more dangerous and members were out on the field for longer periods than regular shinobi. Sometimes each one was sent out individually. If not, they were rotated according to a mission's requirement. It wasn't until recently that Sai had been assigned under Kakashi's command for a special mission.

The copy ninja had read about Sai's performance from various filed reports and he could not help but be impressed at the commendations that every squad leader cited of the artist nin. He figured the former Team Kakashi member was carving a niche for himself and was doing quite well on his own. That was until Kakashi actually got to work with him.

The current officers would not know the difference, of course. They would only see a strait-laced subordinate, who obeyed instructions to the letter, improvised with calculating intellect in dire moments, never spoke unless spoken to, never complained, and fought with dedication, the ideal ANBU.

Kakashi only needed to look at Sai once to find no semblance of that curious young man he met long ago when Naruto introduced them while he was at the hospital. He didn't even need to wait until Sai took off his mask, which he never did, to know that something was off. The rigid stance was enough, the silence, the short bows, the very formal and militaristic affirmative response 'ha-' which was practically the only word left in his vocabulary. Six months of ANBU service shouldn't do this to a young shinobi to Kakashi's estimation, at least, not to one whose emotional growth he had witnessed during the war. Or maybe six months was all it took for a former Root ANBU like Sai.

* * *

**Next: Chapter 2 **~Irony~


	3. Chapter 02 Irony

Buntaichou - Squad Leader

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**~Irony~**

"How are you, Sai? Doing okay?" Kakashi asked as he found the young man washing off blood from his tanto by a brook after a confrontation with enemy spies. They were three in the team for this particular mission but had to fight off fifteen at once and they were only on the first phase.

Sai stood at attention upon seeing his superior. "I'll replenish my chakra in a short while, Buntaichou." The statement was delivered in an abrupt monotone.

Kakashi drew closer and bent down by the brook to wash his own gear. "That's not what I meant," he said in a most casual manner. "It's been a long time since I've seen you. How've you been lately?"

Sai paused for a moment before bending down again to continue his cleaning. "I'm good...senpai."

Kakashi observed inconspicuously as the young man very quickly finished off what he was doing before giving his squad leader a short bow and heading straight back into the forest.

~墨~

"Aaah, saké sure tastes good after a grueling mission," Tenzou gushed as he poured another helping on his cup late in the night.

"How was it?" Kakashi asked beside him by the bar, nestling his own cup of wine with two hands.

"We had to guard a rich daimyo with his wife and children until they got safely to the Land of Pine. We came across a few shinobi bandits along the way. Then as we were crossing Iwa River, a multi-natured shinobi along with an army attacked us, apparently sent by a rival daimyo. And you know what's worse? Those children we had to guard were the worst brats we've ever encountered. I had to restrain Naruto and Sakura a few times to keep them from strangling the little imps. Mah, the team held on as usual. I must say Naruto and Sasuke's combination in battle is improving."

"That's good." A few seconds pause while Kakashi stared at his cup before speaking again in his lazy drone. "By the way, I worked with Sai recently."

"Oh really? How is our dear artist nin?"

"Hmm…," the copy ninja interjected thoughtfully for a moment then turned to the other man beside him. "Tenzou, define irony."

"Huh?"

Kakashi pointed to four men happily chatting over drinks by the end table near the window. "See that group of shinobi over there?"

"Yes."

"Two of those men are from Root."

"Ah yes, I recognize them. Is that irony?"

"No. The irony is those two look like they've adjusted pretty well post-Danzo."

"And?"

"And one ex-Root in particular, even though he got to socialize way ahead of them, seems to have regressed to his old state in a short period."

"You mean Sai?"

"He's not been in contact with any of his old teammates, has he?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Perhaps you should ask them to check up on their friend."

**~Shut Down~**

"I heard Sai's on a three-day break from missions," Tenzou opened up to his team one afternoon after training.

"Really? Good for him." Sakura said. "ANBU has it tough. I can never set a decent follow-up check-up date with their hectic schedule."

"Let's invite him to dinner," Naruto offered.

"Great idea!" Sakura said while turning to Sasuke for concurrence. Sasuke confirmed with an up-nod. Tenzou was glad his team didn't need prodding. Kakashi's report disturbed him immensely.

_"What happened," _he asked his senior that night at the bar_. "Is Sai not doing well in ANBU?"_

_"Doing well is relative, isn't it," _Kakashi replied pensively._ "As ANBU he cannot be any better. All his superiors are singing his praises and with reason. His performance is impressive. I've seen it. On the field he's the ideal shinobi, the ultimate fighting machine...with emphasis on 'machine' that is."_

_"Machine?"_

_"In between tasks he shuts down completely. He's just not there."_

Tenzou hoped Kakashi exaggerated the situation or else a little bit of company should bring the shinobi in question to a cheerful state.

It was agreed that Naruto would go and get Sai while the others waited at Ichiraku. An hour and a half later, Naruto entered the ramen shop by himself informing them that Sai was not in his residence.

"Where could he be this late?" Sakura wondered.

"Let's try again tomorrow." Naruto said to the others' agreement. Tenzou, given Kakashi's heads up, was inwardly more bothered than the rest but it was too early to alarm the others. He was still hoping Kakashi was wrong.

~墨~

Sai staggered a little as he made his way to his residence at half-past midnight. He neared his door and was about to open it but he suddenly stopped. "Good evening, Yamato-taichou," he said impassively without looking back.

"Still very sharp I see," came the response as a wooden beam on the wall behind Sai slowly transformed into Tenzou.

Sai then turned and looked at the mokuton user without any hint of expression in his voice. "You're the only shinobi who can turn into a very detailed wooden post, Taichou."

"I was sure my chakra isn't detectable."

"It isn't. It's just that there's no post on that side of the wall." Sai proceeded to open his door and turned to his visitor. "Can I help you?"

"Ah yeah, uhm…may I come in?"

Sai opened his door, flicked on the light switch and let his former captain in. Tenzou noted that the door opened freely without the need for a key. Sai didn't show any signs that he forgot to lock it. Tenzou tried to recall if it had always been that way. He decided that the former Root shinobi never did consider any material thing of value except for his picture book. Tenzou let it pass.

He found the inside just as he remembered it, plain and practically bare except for basic furniture plus books, scrolls and ink neatly stacked on shelves. Come to think of it, the room was a little more barren than the last time, a little dustier, stuffier…and Sai who walked a little further inside before turning to face him…was still wearing his mask.

**~Silence~**

Tenzou backed up and leaned on a low shelf near the door since he wasn't offered a seat, he spotted only one at the other end, a stool under a writing desk. "Do you wear your mask even inside your home, Sai?" He tried to sound cheerful and asked almost in jest.

Sai quickly raised a hand and felt the porcelain mask on his face as if he just realized he had it on. He lifted it off, stared blankly at it for a moment then walked to a nearby desk and placed the mask carefully on top. His gaze wandered into space a short while like he was trying to recall or consider something before he spoke in an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry, Taichou, I can only offer water. I haven't had time to get some supplies."

"No, it's fine," Tenzou assured. "How've you been?"

Sai turned to his visitor then, marveling at the question. It's the second time in the past week a superior had asked him how he'd been, another one who was part of a… _former_ life. "I'm good, Taichou…did you want something?"

"Not really, I just came to see how you were doing."

"At past midnight?"

"Yes, Naruto came to get you earlier but you weren't here."

"Get me?"

"For dinner. The team wanted to see you."

"Why?"

The question and the innocent manner by which it was asked made Kakashi's meaning disturbingly clear to Tenzou. He wanted to make light of it with an off-hand remark but Sai's blank expression seemed to demand a direct answer. "They wanted to spend time with you, of course. Kakashi-senpai said you'll only be in town for three days so I came to make sure to catch you."

The room grew silent for an uncomfortable few seconds. Tenzou observed the young man but saw no reaction from him. Sai looked tired, worn out, but his stiffness indicated he was on alert, a force of habit perhaps but Tenzou recalled many situations in the past where Sai was a little less on his guard in the absence of danger. Tenzou wanted to ask where the young shinobi had been all night but propriety hindered him from prying on another's private affairs. "Well, I should be going," he said snapping out of the awkward silence. "You should get some rest. Shall we expect you for dinner tomorrow? Lunch is fine too if you like."

"I am sorry, Taichou," Sai said slowly. "I have a lot to do tomorrow and I have to prepare for the next mission so…" A smile appeared on Sai's face then. "Please extend my greeting to the others. Maybe I'll see them next time." The smile looked pretty much like the old Sai from their very first meeting before they set out on their first mission together, the same fake and unsettling smile.

Just as Sai was about to close the door after letting Tenzou out, the mokuton user turned and asked the very thing floating on his mind all night. "Where have you been all evening?" _Propriety be damned._

_"_Training,_"_ was the curt reply.

"Sai," Tenzou started carefully. "I was ANBU too you know. Breaks are rare and are best spent resting. You have enough training on the field itself."

_"_I'm trying to improve my technique. I can't do it while on missions." Another smile as he said, "Goodnight, Taichou."The door gently closed between them.

* * *

**Next: Chapter 3 ~**Focus~


	4. Chapter 03 Focus

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**~Focus~**

"Yamato-taichou! Watch out!" yelled Sakura as Sasuke's fireball blasted through a tree, splitting it in half and very nearly grazing their team captain.

"Getting slow there, Taichou," Sasuke said as he landed in the middle of the forest clearing in front of Tenzou and Sakura who were paired for their mock battle that morning. They had been at it for only about two hours. Tenzou panted trying to catch his breath after the close call.

"Yamato-taichou, that was too easy," Naruto frowned at his leader's lack of concentration since they started.

"I'm sorry guys. I was a bit distracted. Let's take a short break, shall we?"

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked with concern. It was unlike their captain to be careless even during training.

Tenzou sat down and leaned on a tree as he wiped sweat from his brow. He had been pondering all morning how to bring the matter of Sai to his team. He knew Naruto would jump the gun at alarming news concerning one of his friends. Since he didn't know the exact source of the problem yet, a sudden intervention into Sai's state could backfire. He deemed it best to pursue the matter delicately.

"I saw Sai last night," he began. All three looked at him with interest.

"Is he okay?" Sakura asked noting the sudden shift in topic.

"You invited him to join us, right?" Naruto asked with a smile, not quite catching on to the atmosphere.

"He said he's busy." Tenzou looked perplexed even as he said the words. He realized his approach was anything but delicate.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked. Naruto and Sasuke caught on by then.

"Hmm…I'm not sure either. Sai just seemed…" What was the best way to describe what he saw?

"Didn't he want to see us?" Naruto asked his face quite serious now.

"He just asked me to greet you all for him." The simple statement floated a heavy connotation. Years of working together provided for meaning to be grasped under such vagueness. His tone simply meant there was a problem and it needed to be dealt with.

"Let's go find him," Naruto said then.

Tenzou expected as much but he deemed it wise to explore deeper within their circle first. "Before we do, did you notice anything different about him before he left the team?" The trio tried to recall their last dinner together.

"He seemed…normal," Sakura said. A slight grin followed as she added. "Normal as applies to Sai, of course."

"How about before that?" Tenzou asked.

"Taichou," Naruto began. "What's wrong with Sai? Why won't you give it to us straight?"

"Because I can't. I'm not sure either." Tenzou then decided it was time to relate both his and Kakashi's observations.

**~Suspicions~**

The team split up to search all the practice grounds in the village, dispatching even their clones to sift through the locations. Naruto sent a clone to Sai's residence to wait in case the artist nin returned. All their efforts throughout the day went to naught. Sai was just nowhere to be found.

"Where could he be?" Sakura asked frustration showing on her face. They had sifted through the town, the forests and even the bordering mountains but in vain. She met up with the rest at the agreed place just before sunset.

"Maybe he's outside the village." Sasuke offered.

"I guess that's the only possibility," Naruto concluded having dispatched practically all the clones he could muster throughout the day. Tenzou remained silent. There was another possibility, a less obvious and disturbing one that Tenzou kept to himself for now. "Let's grab dinner and wait at his place after," he suggested.

The group cheerlessly ate at Ichiraku while pondering over various suspicions on Sai's state. Tenzou had shared to them the nin's contrast with other Root ex-members. It ruled out the possibility that joining ANBU spurred on his mental state.

"Maybe a mission within the last six months affected him or something," Sakura suggested. It was a long-shot based on what they knew of Sai. And a critical incident would have appeared in the filed mission reports.

"I wonder if he's made any new friends since he joined ANBU," Naruto suddenly mused aloud.

Tenzou could only share his own experience as a former ANBU. "It's hard to sustain relationships when you're constantly on the move and you get rotated around to different units. Besides, the mortality rate is too high."

The last bit struck a sensitive chord with the listeners, each one having lost dear ones in the past. There was nothing quite like losing a friend in battle. The urge to shun new relationships with fellow ninjas was not an alien sentiment for most of them. Doing so would spare them the grief if ever a comrade fell. Naruto was possibly the only one who never entertained the thought and had therefore served as a lifeline to those who came dangerously close to succumbing to the negativity.

Tenzou noted the young ones' morose faces as they listened to his initial statements. "But," he continued with a slightly more positive tone. "It's not impossible to make friends. And from what I've seen of Sai in the past, he would have made an effort. If there's anyone more eager to make new friends, it's him."

"Did he lose someone close during one of the missions then?" Naruto wondered.

"I'll ask Kakashi-senpai and the other ANBU leaders when I get the chance," Tenzou said but even if it was the case, he still doubted it would suffice to cause Sai to regress. Apart from Shin, the only people he knew that Sai considered with as much value were Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

**~Undervalued Skill~**

Tenzou turned the doorknob from outside Sai's residence but he did not go in even as the door opened freely. It was more out of curiosity to confirm that Sai never bothered locking up. The team waited silently for many hours until half-past midnight, the same time Sai arrived the previous night. Another thirty minutes passed but still no sign of him. By 2AM Tenzou suggested they all go home.

"Nah," Naruto said. "I think I'll stay here and wait." Sakura nodded signifying her intention to do the same. Sasuke was also willing to stay since his two friends seemed very concerned.

While glad for their resolve, Tenzou deemed it was time to explore his suspicion, ANBU style. "No, there's no point waiting here any longer. Sasuke may have been right all along. He's most likely outside the village. Let's just drop by tomorrow. Go home for now. That's an order."

The trio grudgingly agreed but not without severe protestations. Tenzou was eventually forced to bring out his scary-creepy face that sent the young ones scrambling out one after the other.

Sai's residence remained empty all through the rest of the hours until dawn. Tenzou had adhered himself to a corner beam this time by the dark end of the hallway ceiling. Even then, he was entertaining his earlier suspicion that Sai was onto their quest and was hiding on purpose. If it was so then not even Naruto's thousand clones would be of use. Tenzou hoped he was merely being pessimistic but somehow his awareness of Sai's skill prevented him from ruling out the possibility. Besides, Sai having had to question why Naruto, his own friend, would come for him bothered Tenzou no end.

It was past six when Tenzou was forced to detach himself from the ceiling. He was scheduled to report to the Hokage that morning for a briefing on a new mission. He convinced himself that Sai was indeed out of town and that they would get a chance to see him before the day ended.

It was only until the mokuton-user was safely out of the area that Sai moved within his residence that he secretly entered from the window five hours previous. The day was wasted trying to dodge the four's detection in the forest. He only had the remaining hours in the night to work on his technique. When he arrived near his residence, he sensed their presence and so had to once again mute his chakra and wait patiently until they all left.

Tenzou was accurate on two accounts. Sai did hide on purpose and his skill was truly beyond their estimation. While Sasuke and Naruto had surpassed most shinobi when it came to strength and fighting prowess, they were not nearly at par to Sai's level in the art of concealment. In the modern age where ninjas roamed openly, this particular skill that defined the shinobi of old had gone underrated and given stricter attention only within ANBU. Shimura Danzo, at least, never forgot its importance and gave it the highest priority over other skills in training his Root ninjas, for that is what the word 'nin' originally stood for, _to conceal and to endure_.

~墨~

Naruto stretched his arms in bed as he woke up that morning. He was rubbing his eyes and yawning when a soft rapping from outside caught his ears. He ambled unsteadily in his pajamas to open the door.

"Hello, Naruto."

The jinchuuriki's eyes widened as he found Sai standing outside his door.

* * *

**Next: Chapter 4 ~**Greetings~


	5. Chapter 04 Greetings

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**~Greetings~**

"Sai!" Naruto couldn't believe who was actually in front of him with that all too familiar smile of his. "We waited outside your place until 2AM. Where were you?"

"I had to buy a few things outside the village. I just got back this morning."

"Oh okay. Since you're here, let's meet with the others. Come inside. I won't take long." Naruto practically pulled Sai in by the arm then hurriedly made his way to his drawer and rummaged for a towel and underwear. "What happened to your face?" he asked noticing a slight swelling under the artist's jaw.

Sai rubbed his cheek gently as he said, "Oh this, it's nothing. Just something from my previous mission."

Naruto gave an absent-minded nod, frowning at the slightly old underwear he had to settle for in his hurry. Just when he was about to enter the bathroom, Sai called which made him turn back around to face the artist.

"Naruto, I can't go with you."

"Huh? Why not?"

"I leave early tonight for a mission. I didn't expect my shopping trip would take too long. I'm out of time."

"But…can't you join us for lunch at least?"

"I can't. I have to report to my squad leader in an hour. Yamato-taichou told me you came to get me the other day and I was really hoping I could join you but my schedule's tight now. I already explained it to Sasuke and Sakura and they understand."

"You- ... _talked_ to Sasuke?" One surprise after the other.

"Yes. I dropped by his place earlier. I'm going to meet Yamato-taichou next. I wanted to see all of you before I left. Maybe I'll join you next time."

Naruto was both disappointed and confused. He was still somewhat suspicious of Sai's sudden appearance and the discussions of the previous two days seemed contrary to the 'normal' Sai in front of him. But Naruto was suddenly conscious of how Sakura always scolded him for being dense. He admitted to himself that he was only a little better than Sai in reading the atmosphere at times so he decided to take the cue from the other two. Pushing further might cause Sai inconvenience. Reluctantly and while scratching his head he said, "in that case...make sure you join us next time, okay?"

Sai smiled. "Take care, Naruto," he said then left. Naruto stood by his door as he saw his friend off.

~墨~

Tenzou was just as surprised as Naruto to find Sai waiting outside the Hokage's door by the hallway when he came out after his mission briefing.

"Good morning, Taichou," the young shinobi greeted with a pleasant smile that again surprised the older. "I've spoken with Naruto and the others. I'm sorry you all had to wait up. I should have told you I'd be out of town yesterday."

_Too cheerful_ went through Tenzou's mind. "Will you be joining us later?"

"I can't. As you can see I'm required by the Hokage. My squad leader will arrive any minute."

"I see…"

"Taichou, I'm sorry if I was rude the other night. I was tired."

"No, not rude at all just…I was worried. We all were."

"No need to worry. I'm quite well. I'll try to see you all next time. It's just not possible right now."

After a pause, Tenzou nodded his understanding. "You take care, Sai."

"You too, Taichou. And...thank you."

**~Threat~**

Tenzou arrived at Ichiraku by noon to find Sakura and Naruto already seated by the bar. Naruto was already on his second bowl of ramen. Sasuke arrived thirty minutes later in a foul mood. The scowling face wasn't new to any of them but they had not sensed a dark aura from him in a long while. He was mostly passively quiet since his return to Konoha. Sakura glanced meaningfully at Naruto once before proceeding with care. "Uhm Sasuke, did Sai go to your place this morning?"

"Yeah."

The others looked at him concerned that something unpleasant happened during the two's meeting. Sasuke suddenly noticed the curious stares. He cleared his throat and immediately changed his tone. "He, uh, he said he was out of town yesterday. He wanted to join us but he ran out of time. It's too bad." The others inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Sasuke's bad mood must be about something else then, they thought.

"That's pretty much what he said to all of us," Sakura said. "What do you think, Taichou."

"He did seem better than the other night," Tenzou said with a slight contorting of his brow. "But we can't discount Kakashi-senpai's observations on the field."

"Actually," Sasuke said. "We talked about that. We, uh, got to talk quite a bit." The others turned to him in surprise. Sai didn't spend more than a few minutes with the rest of them."

Sasuke noticed their reactions and seemed uncomfortable but he continued anyway. "I got the feeling Kakashi must have misunderstood Sai's actions. He assured me that's just how he works during ANBU missions. He said it's his way of keeping focus."

The others nodded their understanding. None of them, except Tenzou, could really imagine what it's like to be ANBU. "Taichou," Sasuke continued with a small grin this time. "Sai said he felt especially bad that you had to spend all the first night as a wood post."

"You spent all night as a wood post?" Naruto teased not hiding his amusement. Sakura couldn't help but laugh as well. Tenzou scratched his head in embarrassment. Sasuke grinned at all of them but he was still seething inside after his real conversation with Sai.

_"Sasuke-kun, I will tell you this because I think you'll understand. The_ _truth is…I can't stand your friends." _

Sasuke was stunned at the words thrown at him so soon after waking up.

_"I was assigned to Team Kakashi as your replacement. I did my part because it was my duty but that's as far as it goes." _

Sasuke was at first speechless but then managed to utter under his breath._ "They consider you their friend!"_

_"I helped get you back just so I can return to ANBU as quickly as possible and be rid of all of you. But it seems Kakashi and the rest are interpreting something else from my actions and it's a bother. They're all hung up on this bonds thing that I don't really care for._

Sasuke's eyes burned red at the revelation. The urge to summon Susanoo at that moment was strong but he held back and instead settled for a closed fist punch across Sai's face.

Sai reeled as the blow hit his cheek. He recovered in an instant, rubbing his face to ease the sting. With a smirk followed by a muffled snicker he declared, "_Always the hot-headed one, aren't you? _ _I can tell them directly but knowing them, they probably won't believe it and just bother me more so I'll leave it up to you to keep them away from me. If you don't…" _Sai's eyes narrowed as he continued. "_I just might steal them away from you then drop them just like that." _The provocation went on carrying an even more sinister air. _"I can do it you know. It's what I'm good at. I was able to fool even Orochimaru, remember? I'm giving you this chance to protect your precious team. I'm tired of baby-sitting. It's your turn."_

Sasuke clasped his fists together on the bar counter to keep them from trembling as he recalled every word from that morning's conversation. Sai had tipped him off on Tenzou's visit which made it possible to make up his story. He did not include the part where even their captain's kind effort was insulted by the jerk. He glanced sympathetically at his friends. He wanted to expose what a terrible person Sai really was but it would hurt their feelings or else they'd think he was just trying to break their friendship. He couldn't take the threat lightly either. He would just have to do everything to make them forget about that bastard.

~墨~

Sai took off with his unit that night for another secret ANBU mission, this time to Shimogakure by the edge of Lightning Country. Soundless leaps through the trees across the deepest parts of Konoha's woods accompanied his thoughts concerning his actions that morning.

He realized he got careless the first time Kakashi approached him by the brook and later when Tenzou came to his residence. He was too obvious and it attracted attention. He had to come up with a convincing excuse to keep them away. At least he didn't lie about one thing; he was good enough to fool even the wily Orochimaru.

He had spent enough time observing his friends. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were best when they were together. Even during that period when he acted as a replacement, Sasuke's lingering presence was the driving force that kept the other two going. And now that the three were finally together, they were indeed most beautiful to him that way. The artist nin knew which buttons to push to keep that picture perfect image intact.

Sai read all of them…like a book.

* * *

**Next: Chapter 5: ~****Success~**


	6. Chapter 05 Success

**OLD A/N: **This chapter will mark the end of Part I and is divided in two separate formats. I hope you indulge me just this once. I had to do it. ~ Yui

**NEW A/N: **If you viewed the vid, thanks for being a good sport. I've decided to include the text here for Chapter 5b since the number of readers who use mobile without video access has increased. If you're new but can access youtube and would like to experience this chapter in the same way as those who read it on its first release, read 5a first then watch the video-book for 5b as provided in the link below. ~ Yui

* * *

**Chapter 5 a**

* * *

**~Success~**

Another six months passed and things were back to normal for Team 7. They got busier and attained more popularity as their success ratio increased with every mission. They heard about Sai too from Kakashi. Sasuke would immediately but subtly change the topic to something else whenever the ANBU's name came up.

Kakashi and Sai had not worked together since the first but the copy ninja constantly browsed through reports and found information that made him very curious.

_"Sai's jutsu has developed to an impressive level_," one squad leader wrote in a recent file. "_His bigger beast creations can now retain their solid form and strength for a longer period whereas in the past, it was only his ink snakes that have this property. His performance during battle, therefore, has greatly improved."_

Kakashi was interested to see this improved technique and he wanted to confirm Team 7's declaration that he misinterpreted Sai's odd actions. Whenever the Hokage called him in for special ANBU operations, however, Sai was already assigned somewhere else. The squad leaders kept requesting that the artist nin be included in their squads, which was another thing that Kakashi wondered about. Did Sai ever get some rest apart from the three-day break six months ago? Another report indicated the he suffered a leg wound five previous but there was no record that he was ever brought in for treatment.

A chance finally arrived when a very sensitive mission required the copy ninja's expertise. A shinobi with high-level infiltration capability was needed so Sai was pulled out from another mission and assigned to the team.

Kakashi did his best to remain objective but his impressions did not improve. In fact, it only worsened through the duration of the mission. He wondered how Team 7 could miss what he plainly saw. But then he knew that apart from the different environment, they barely got to see or speak to Sai during that short break. At least the reported leg wound didn't seem to affect the shinobi's mobility. It was probably not that bad. But there were wounds beyond the physical that Kakashi knew existed but had gone undetected.

~墨~

A pair of ink lions roared as they leaped over Kakashi. His squad had been fighting all night against a whole army of shinobi from the hostile village of Deichigakuren. The remaining two enemy shinobi struggled, trying to blast the beasts with mud spears but in vain. The ink did not scatter like they used to. Instead they tore through the men's skin and crushed their bones to Kakashi's amazement. He turned to the person responsible and found the artist nin standing a few meters behind, his scroll was spread on the ground, his right hand holding on to his brush. Sai's jutsu, to Kakashi's estimation, had certainly taken on a stronger, fiercer nature and had proven invaluable to them during the night's battle. Thus was the mission concluded, a written success report the only activity left to accomplish.

Kakashi kept his eyes on the artist nin with renewed admiration at the other's tenacity. The filed reports were proven accurate. But then he was also concerned about the jutsu's ferocity. He was thinking on this when he noticed Sai suddenly teeter from where he stood repeatedly taking short gasps of breath. Kakashi leaped forward but too late to catch Sai who had already collapsed to the ground.

**~The Collapse of Friendship~**

Sakura happened to be the medic on duty at Konoha hospital when Sai walked into the examination room. He hesitated by the door when he saw the kunoichi inside but Sakura had already spotted him so he entered and handed her a slip of paper. "I was required to report here," he said formally. Sakura noted the absence of a friendly greeting. She decided two could play the game.

Sasuke had been slowly releasing his impressions of Sai to Naruto and her over the past few months. At first they defended the artist citing the many experiences they shared together.

_"Sai's not that bad once you get to know him,_" Naruto assured.

_"Yeah,"_ Sakura chimed in. _"He's a little...odd and he does give people horrible nicknames but he's reliable. He has helped us a lot in the past."_

Sasuke then reluctantly revealed how Sai claimed he was tired of 'babysitting_'_ the two of them.

_"Baby-sitting? What does that mean?_" They couldn't help but get offended by the remark and yet they knew Sasuke would not lie about such a thing even if the two weren't exactly friends. Sasuke hated the sneaky role he had been playing. It just wasn't like him. He realized the only way to protect the two was to be straight-forward, even if it hurt.

_"Think about it,"_ Sasuke said._ "Even Kakashi manages to set aside at least an hour to have a meal with us from time to time. Don't you think Sai was pretty dodgy that day?"_ The two reluctantly nodded their assent.

Sakura lowered her eyes sadly._ "I just thought maybe something was bothering him."_

_"He told me he couldn't wait to return to ANBU,_" Sasuke said intentionally pouring salt on the wound.

They were still not thoroughly convinced and Sasuke was getting tired of the subject so he dropped it. A few days later, Sakura learned from the Hokage that it was Sai who asked to be transferred. Until then they had assumed otherwise. Sai's excuse for not joining them became lamer and lamer as they thought about it after that. However, Naruto and Sakura would not so easily break off a friendship even under the circumstances. They decided to confront Sai about it when they got the chance.

But ill-sentiments have a way of developing toward nonsensical directions if kept hidden inside one's heart for too long. Sakura initially intended to ask Sai about Sasuke's claim but when she finally saw him walking toward her with that inexpressive and formal demeanor, she couldn't help but be more resentful than conciliatory.

"It says here you collapsed right after a battle," she said in a cold professional manner.

"It was just fatigue. I woke up quickly after. Would you just sign it and let me off?"

"No. I have to do some tests. Sit here and take your shirt off." Her tone was more impatient this time which didn't escape Sai's notice. He obliged quietly.

Sakura performed a few medical ninjutsu tests. She noted more paleness to his complexion, if more paleness was possible. Perhaps he'd been that pale from the beginning, _hmph_, how would she remember anyway? She only saw him for a few minutes the last time. Her brow creased irritably at the thought.

"You seem to have lost weight," she said flatly after the tests. She scribbled something on a prescription pad and handed it to him averting his eyes all the while. "Take this to the pharmacy downstairs, they'll issue the vitamins." Her tone was dismissive coupled with a motion to write on her chart to indicate the check-up was over. Sai buttoned up his shirt, bowed his thanks and walked out.

Sakura stopped her pretend writing and sighed. She silently berated herself for handling the situation poorly. She wanted to ask him so badly if he really felt that way about them. They had been through so much. But she promised herself she would stop hounding people. She learned her lesson with Sasuke. She was determined to put a cap over her emotions this time.

* * *

**Chapter 5 b**

******~Love, Hatred, Tears~**

is in a 2-minute video format

**youtube**DOT**com/watch?v=75TYPzSO1MU**

(Replace "DOT" with an actual dot "**.**")

**Pls. watch before you proceed. It's not a random vid, it's chapter text with music**

* * *

******Chapter 5 b**

(text from above video is now printed below)

* * *

**~Love, Hatred, Tears~**

Sai went straight home after his trip to the hospital. He took his time walking instead of leaping through the roofs. He walked leisurely through the village with no mask on. He smiled at strangers he passed along the way. He wore the smile that he worked on for years. When he opened his door and entered, the smile disappeared and tears rolled uncontrollably out of his eyes.

_It's over._

When Sakura dismissed him with such coldness he knew the friendship was over. He backed up against the wall, slid down on the floor and cried with loud sobs so out of character for the once unemotional Root ninja. He did not expect to take it that hard. It was he who worked to get to that point after all. He manipulated Sasuke to get the other two to hate him and by the looks of it, Sasuke succeeded.

He convinced himself that it was not only for their good but for his own. He realized a year ago that the team would never work with him in it. His friendship with Naruto and Sakura was already starting to disintegrate with Sasuke present. He didn't want the resentment growing in him to continue. It was Shin's last request after all.

_"Sai, these comrades who call you by your name, cherish them," _the reanimated Shin said to him at the beginning of the war just before he disappeared forever.

And so he would rather love his friends from afar than hate them up close. He wanted to keep admiring them, cherishing them for what they've done for him. He was convinced that nothing could break the bond between the original trio and he was happy for it. He just felt foolish to have ever hoped he could fit in somehow.

And now that it was really over, he was overcome with grief. That beautiful part of his life was finished. He would have to move on and live the life he was meant to live all along. He pulled out his picture book from his pocket and flipped through it a few times in the next hour. He finally settled on the middle page and gazed at it for a long while.

The tears had dried up.

The emotions were closing up.

The pain was fading.

The bond of friendship was something he was lucky enough to witness. He didn't need any more proof that it was real. But nobody said he should get to experience it, not lasting ones. It was just too much to expect. Bonds were not meant for someone like him. He should have realized that when Shin died so young long ago.

_"Emotions lead to hatred and hatred leads to war."_

Danzo's words echoed repeatedly in his head. He defied that belief. Naruto did too. He vowed to continue proving his master wrong and he knew he would succeed. He would never hate them, not from a distance…

But he didn't expect to meet Sakura at the hospital. He thought he could go on just avoiding them and leave that relationship hanging like a beautiful unexplainable abstract art.

But with that last meeting,

the art suddenly gained a title…

_Kan__, 完,__ The End._

**End of Part I**

* * *

**Next: Part II Chapter 6** ~Truth and Lies~


	7. Part II Ch 06 Truth and Lies

**Part II**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**~Truth and Lies~**

"That rasengan-chidori combo looks quite deadly from up here."

Team 7 members looked up to find an unexpected visitor above them within their usual practice grounds. Kakashi was perched on a tree branch holding his beloved Icha Icha Paradise (Pre-edited final draft version). He raised his palm up in greeting. "Yo!" The team greeted back cheerfully. Sakura's eye twitched a little when she read the title.

"Kakashi-senpai and I talked last night," Tenzou revealed as he walked up behind them. "We agreed to get a few unsettled things straight between you and Sai."

Three young faces dimmed at the mention of the name. It had been four months since Sai visited the hospital. Sakura told Naruto about the encounter and they both went to see the artist nin soon after but Sai had already left for another mission by then. More suspicions surfaced along with more resentments egged on by Sasuke.

Kakashi leaped down from the tree and all five gathered around. Tenzou asked them to sit as he brought out bento for each of them just to ease the tension.

"If things are unsettled, it's because he keeps avoiding us," Naruto said bitterly.

Kakashi squatted on the ground and checked out the contents of his bento box. "Ooh ebi-fry. Haven't had this in a while. Why do you think he's avoiding you?" he asked taking a bite of the breaded fried shrimp.

"He said he only pretended to be our friend because it was his duty," Sakura replied while seating herself after Kakashi's lead. The others followed.

"He said he was tired of baby-sitting us." Naruto added though it felt awkward saying it out loud like that.

"And he told these things to you directly?" Kakashi asked. The two did not answer.

"He told me," Sasuke said.

"Why would he tell you and not them?"

"He said they wouldn't believe him so he came to me."

"Aah…" Kakashi nodded thoughtfully casting a meaningful glance at Tenzou before returning his attention to Sasuke. "Because if he told you, _you_ would believe him."

Sasuke sensed the sarcasm in the jounin's voice. "What does that mean?"

Kakashi ignored the question for the time being. He would let Sasuke figure that out for himself. It was Naruto who spoke next. "Why would he lie?"

"That's the question, isn't it," Tenzou said. "I've known Sai for as long as the two of you. It's just hard for me to believe those years have been just an act. He stuck by even after Danzo's death."

Naruto was suddenly struck with remembrance. "Yeah…he did." Images of times spent together ran through his mind, Sai blocking a punch for him, defying orders to help them get Sasuke, and later to save Kakashi, Sai innocently putting an arm over his shoulder after reading it would ease his fear of ghosts. Naruto did not enjoy doubting Sai's sincerity in the least but the conflicting actions displayed by the artist nin only served to confuse him more.

Sakura recalled all those times Sai spoke to her with seriousness. He was the one who told her Naruto loved her. He was the one who cared enough to say they all should do their part instead of relying on Naruto all the time. He raised an umbrella over her while it was raining one day. There were too many things Sai did that were beyond the call of duty both big and small. Those times could not have been lies. And now Kakashi and Yamato-taichou were standing there specifically to argue Sai's case. Could it be that the three of them were looking at it all wrong?

Sasuke realized he was losing the two to the bastard. He had to do something to remind them that the guy wasn't worthy to be called their friend. "I never understood why you hung out with the guy in the first place," he said. "I figured you're only forced to because he's in the team. You didn't really like him, did you?"

Everyone looked at him in disbelief. "We did like him," Sakura said snapping at her long-time crush. "He's our friend. Why would you think that?"

Sasuke was honestly surprised by this. "All you two did was chew him out whenever he was with us." The rest fell quiet at the statement. _All _they did?

"No we did not," Sakura said defensively. "We - "

_Don't mind him, Sasuke, he's just kidding._

_Shut up, Sai. That's rude._

_Not another one from your silly books, baka._

"But - " Sakura said as those moments flashed in her head. "That's not all we did." She turned to Naruto, her eyes desperately begging for confirmation. "Right?"

Both tried to recall the last fun, or at the very least, decent conversation they had with Sai since they got Sasuke back. Blank. The only time they actually laughed together was during his farewell dinner and even then they realized Sai was unusually cheerful. And for Sasuke to form that opinion only meant they had really treated Sai badly all the while with gross disregard for his feelings.

"Sasuke," Tenzou called. "What did Sai say to you exactly?" Sasuke kept silent trying to draw out the conversation word for word from memory. He was ready to expose everything to prove Sai's false character.

_…If you don't, I just might steal them away from you then drop them just like that. __I can do it you know._

_...I was able to fool even Orochimaru, remember?_

_.__...remember?_

Sasuke's eyes widened at a sudden grim realization. Why didn't he notice it before? Sai's words had a similar pattern to them…a provocation…a challenge…to hate…like Itachi.

_You're not even worth killing foolish little brother…_

_If you want to kill me, live miserably…hate me_

_Hate me…_

_...Hate me…_

_..._

Sasuke was dumbstruck as he met everyone's eyes. _Sai knew_…his weakness.

_I'm giving you this chance to protect your precious team. __I'm tired of baby-sitting. __It's your turn…_

"Sai knew…" Those were the only words to come out of Sasuke for everyone to understand what transpired.

**~Compromise~**

"There's no use beating yourselves up about it," Tenzou said as he tried to pacify a sobbing Sakura. Sasuke took responsibility for his actions and apologized. Each one owned up to his ignorance and kept blaming himself. Kakashi waited till the young ones calmed down before revealing that Sai collapsed again during a mission and was brought to the hospital the previous night. When the others insisted they go to the hospital, Kakashi informed Sai checked out the same night.

"Why won't they keep him in for observation? It's twice now that he collapsed." Sakura asked. Kakashi didn't tell her it wasn't just the second time. The kunoichi was already upset as it was.

"Apparently, they couldn't find anything wrong with him," the copy ninja supplied. "He is a bit underweight but the only thing they could do was issue vitamins."

Sakura frowned. That's the only thing she did the last time as well. "I have to leave," she said.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked. "Sai should be home now, let's go see him."

"You go ahead. I'll catch up." She lifted off and disappeared. The rest went straight to Sai's residence but came upon a somewhat expected scene, Sai wasn't there.

~墨~

Sakura entered the Hokage's office to find Tsunade under a mountain of paperwork as usual. Shizune entered after her with a new pile which elicited a low growl from the female sannin member.

"Shishio," Sakura started carefully, aware of her master's foul mood. "Shishio…"

"What is it, Sakura?" Tsunade asked impatiently without looking up.

"I'd like to ask if it's possible to reassign Sai to our team."

"Not possible," was the abrupt response.

"But Shishio, I think it will be best for Sai if - "

"Best for Sai?" Tsunade looked up with one eyebrow raised. "Sai is performing extremely well in ANBU. All our squad leaders specifically request for him. Besides," she turned her head back down to sign papers. "Your team is enough by yourselves. Too much even."

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura said more formally this time. "I don't think Sai's doing well at all. He collapsed again during a mission and ended up at the hospital last night."

"I'm aware of that. But he recovered quickly. The doctors didn't find anything. You've examined him before and you reported the same. I've read his chart."

"Yes, but -"

"Sakura, if there's something going on between you and Sai, that's your business. I am running a village and cannot just grant requests for personal reasons. I have to put Konoha's safety as top priority and Sai's presence in ANBU helps me ensure that."

Sakura didn't know how to defend her position. It was true that her reasons were personal but she also felt Sai's condition could deteriorate if he remained detached from them. But how would she begin to explain what happened? "Could you at least not assign him to missions for a while? I think he needs to get some rest."

"Unfortunately, he's already gone to the next mission by his own insistence."

"What? Tsunade-sama, I...I know I wrote on his chart that he was fine but I have reason to believe I made a mistake."

"Oh really?" Tsunade's eyes narrowed. She was aware how cunning her apprentice could be just to get her way.

Sakura noted the suspicious look, "I'm not lying," she said her temper beginning to flare. "Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou are worried about him too."

Tsunade grew pensive. Kakashi had brought up the subject of Sai with her a couple of times. The jounin wondered how Sai managed to improve his jutsu to its level in a short period and expressed concern about the artist nin's impassive behavior. She then wondered if she should have paid more attention to Kakashi's hints. She looked at Sakura and saw an extremely tense expression on the young kunoichi's face.

"I have no time to baby-sit our shinobi individually, Sakura," Tsunade said. "But tell you what I'll do. I'll force Sai on a medical leave for a few days as soon as he gets back and assign him to your care. Is that fine with you?"

It was better than nothing. Sakura bowed and left. She knew Naruto and the others would find no one at Sai's place so she went straight to Ichiraku to wait for them.

* * *

**A/N:** _Short-handed, baby-sit_…now we know where Sai's been picking up his vocabulary. XD Itachi's lines are from Manga Chapter 146. Next chapter, we'll be entering darkfic territory.

**Next: Chapter 7 ~**Bad Timing, Bad Meeting~


	8. Chapter 07 Bad Timing, Bad Meeting

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**~Bad Timing, Bad Meeting~**

Naruto begged and even bowed on hands and knees dogeza-style but to no avail. No one from his team wanted to be assigned on a mission until they settled things with Sai but the Hokage's hands were tied. The Fire Country's Feudal Lord himself requested specifically for their service. "Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto whined until he was thrown out of the building. In the end, Sakura was the only one granted leave due to a previous agreement with the Hokage. Besides, the Feudal Lord only specified the famous hero Uzumaki Naruto and the last Uchiha. And Sakura was always of use at the hospital.

"Keep Sai here till we get back," Sasuke said to Sakura before they left.

"And if possible," Naruto added. "Bring him back."

"I will," Sakura said. "I promise."

~墨~

A few days later, Tsunade informed Sakura that Sai was coming home. The young kunoichi tried to keep calm as she thought of ways to handle the matter systematically. She couldn't risk making a fool of herself or Tsunade would pull her out of Sai's case.

She paced back and forth in the examination room while she waited during the appointed day. "Sai!" she blurted out far too loudly when the shinobi appeared by the entrance. Sai nodded formally and made his way quietly to the clinic bed.

"Uhm, would you take off your shirt please?" She said in a kind tone while flashing a nervous smile but Sai wasn't looking at her; he was staring blankly ahead into space as he unbuttoned his shirt. She then proceeded to perform her routine ninjutsu tests. Green luminous light emitted from her hands as she tried to search for anything odd inside his body - more thoroughly this time. She only checked his upper body the last time. _Stupid Sakura! _She cursed herself as she remembered her attitude that day. It grossly magnified her irresponsibility as a medic to have let her feelings then affect a patient's welfare. Her palms slowly hovered lower until they settled on the left leg. "Did you get hurt in this area? I'll need to look at it."

Sai didn't budge. "I got hit by a shuriken last year, it's fully healed," he said. His voice was flat but it clearly indicated he had no intention of stripping down to his underpants. Sakura was trying her best to control her nerves. She didn't want to risk driving him away like the last time. She continued with her probing. There was a trace of a wound in the hip area but it seemed to have healed properly as well, nothing else out of the ordinary. She decided she could let those little things go. She glanced up at him inconspicuously and noted that he had lost more weight than the last time. His cheeks were a bit recessed and his cheekbones were protruding more prominently. And she was sure now that he was paler than he used to be.

"How's your diet, Sai?"

"Fine."

"Fine? What did you have for breakfast?"

"Something healthy."

"What kind of healthy food is it?"

Sai glanced at her, his face expressionless. "Healthy," he said abruptly as he looked away again.

"I need to know what you've been eating. You've lost a lot of weight."

"There's nothing wrong with my weight. It helps that I'm lighter when I fly."

"You've managed to carry plenty of shinobi on your birds before. You didn't need such light weight then."

Sai stared at the medic nin far longer this time, his eyes boring into hers. Was Sakura arguing with him? He was in an unusually bad mood that morning even if his face did not betray it. The Hokage put him on leave even when he insisted on joining another mission. Since he could not disobey, he figured he could just use the time to work further on his technique, but then Tsunade gave strict orders to stay off physical activity and even ordered him to report to the hospital with Sakura in charge of him. Every step he took on the way was torture. His stomach formed knots and he did not like the sensation. The last person he wanted to see was Sakura or anyone from his old team. And now the kunoichi herself was standing there berating him for something that had no relevance. But he decided he had to bear it like everything else.

"I did not lose weight on purpose," he said calmly. "It's probably from moving around so much. I took the vitamins you prescribed. Are we done?" The young man pulled his shirt back on and buttoned up.

"Sai…"

"There's nothing to worry about, Sakura-san. My chart says I'm healthy, does it not? Thank you for the check up. Good day." He slid out of the bed even with two buttons still loose and quickly headed out.

Sakura could only follow him with her gaze. The honorific he added to her name pricked her heart like a sudden thrust of an injection needle. She stared at the exit long after he was gone. "…Chart…"

**~Sustenance~**

Relentless pounding on his door caused Sai to almost fly to open it. Disappointment flooded his mind upon seeing Sakura outside. She looked like she was ready to slug him. He wondered if Sasuke somehow overdid his task. All Sai asked was to keep them away. Why was she aggravating him like this?

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the kunoichi growled. "Did you think no one will figure it out?"

"Why are you yelling at me?" the young man asked in a calm voice.

"Because you're an idiot, Sai."

"We should talk again when you're in a better mood." Sai motioned to shut the door between them. Sakura planted a heavy hand on the door's surface. It wouldn't close despite Sai's efforts. The medic nin was, after all, known for her brute strength among other things. "Sakura please, let the door go."

"No." With even greater force, Sakura pushed the door wide open. She muscled her way inside then went straight to the kitchenette. She looked around, surveyed the empty shelves above and opened the cabinets below one by one.

"What are you doing?" Sai asked curiously.

Sakura had her back to him. "There's nothing here." She faced him with a wide-eyed glare.

Sai stared blankly at her. "What are you looking for?"

"Food," she replied. "An instant noodle, a bag of tea, anything. You see I've been trying to figure out why you've lost so much weight. You haven't been eating at all, have you?"

"You're mistaken."

"Oh, right. You've been eating, what was it? 'Healthy' food." She said while gesturing quotation marks with her fingers. "You mean this, right?" She then fished out a small plastic bottle from her pouch. "You've been taking nothing but food pills, haven't you?"

Sai remained silent.

"Your hospital chart didn't show anything so I went to ANBU headquarters and checked your record… Sai…are you trying to kill yourself?"

"No."

"Then what are you doing?"

"It's what's issued in ANBU. I'm used to it and it's sufficient."

"It's not sufficient at all."

"My performance has not deteriorated one bit. Ask my superiors. If those were bad, it would have shown in my output. They hand those out even to villagers during the war? There's nothing wrong with them."

"Sai you don't understand. Yes, we all take them during shortages and they could help sustain us physically but…real food is not just for sustenance."

Sai's brow contorted at this, truly confused at the claim. Sakura noticed and was therefore compelled to elaborate. "Your fellow ANBU eat real food on missions if they're available, don't they? Food is meant to be enjoyed, Sai. It adds to our mental well-being."

"Aah…" Sai uttered seemingly getting her point. "I understand. But it could mean the reverse as well." Sakura's head cocked to the side as she waited for Sai to explain.

"Some of my comrades would complain during missions of how they want to eat certain things like dango or tonkatsu. They would whine all night about it when they should just focus on the mission. It seems those who crave food only make it harder for themselves."

"So you decided to do away with it altogether?"

"Eating takes too long. Besides that's what we generally did in Root."

"You're not in Root anymore, Sai."

"It wasn't bad. It's not much different now."

"What are you talking about? You're more than just a shinobi, Sai."

"I was…Danzo-sama's tool."

"And now?"

"I am the Hokage's tool."

"Is that how you still see yourself?"

"It's what I'm good at. It's my purpose."

Sakura's tears fell at that point. She could no longer contain her sadness. Her friend had lost his identity again, no self-worth, a machine, and it was _their _fault.

**~That Beautiful Image~**

"Why are you crying?" Sai was outwardly disturbed at the kunoichi's outburst even if his voice was soft like always. It seemed to be the only other emotion the young man displayed since Sakura had seen him again, that of genuine confusion at things that should be obviously simple. Otherwise, he was just totally impassive, worse than Sai of long ago when she first met him. No sarcasm, no penis jokes, just completely blank. She would have preferred him to be angry and yell at her or even punch her in the face or maybe for him to knock Naruto's head and hers together.

"Sai…" she said as she walked toward him. She stopped and stood a foot away and examined his face for a brief moment. It had been a year and four months since Sai left the team. And it had been a longer time ago since she really looked at him up close. Neither she nor Naruto paid Sai much attention especially after Sasuke returned. They set him aside so easily, forgetting everything he had done for them. And as she looked at his eyes she could not actually see any emotion but she felt it anyway, his loneliness, and the disillusionment for being recklessly abandoned. She gently placed a hand on his cheek to the young man's surprise. "Did we do this to you?"

"No." Sai recoiled from her touch and backed away.

"We want you back," Sakura said. "Join our team again."

Sai backed up some more as far as the exit. He put his hand on the open door's edge. "Please leave."

"Sai…"

"Please leave… Please. I'm sorry if I've upset you, Sakura. But you shouldn't bother about me anymore. I'm really fine. I'm doing well in ANBU."

"Because you're serving your _purpose_?" No answer. Sai averted her gaze. It seemed to her like he wanted to escape and then he looked at her and forced a smile. It only made Sakura's tears fall harder.

_Smile didn't work_. Sai was confused again. He didn't know what to do anymore. She was supposed to hate him. They were supposed to forget about him. Why was she acting like this?

"I'm sorry we hurt you Sai."

"You didn't."

"Sasuke is sorry. Naruto too. We all are. They'd be here too if only they weren't forced into a mission. But I made them a promise and I intend to keep it."

"Sakura -"

"Naruto made me a promise once, remember? To get Sasuke back. And Naruto kept his end. Now he asked me to get you back and I swore I will."

"I see. You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

"But I will."

"No, you won't Sakura, because I won't let you."

"Why not?"

Silence fell between them as Sai tried to form the words. All he was ever good at was fulfilling his missions. His views never mattered. His attempts to express himself in the past had proven failures every time. But he wanted more than ever to be understood. His purpose was clear and nothing and no one could change it.

"I wish…to retain that image of you three together… Having me there would ruin that image."

"No, it won't - "

"I understand why you would ask me back. I was part of the team once and because of that you think a bond exists between us. And you hate the idea of a bond breaking so you are obligated to try and save it.

"Not obligated - "

"That is your concept of friendship. That's what's beautiful about you. But I've learned that feelings are not something you can force out of people. It will only hurt them in the end."

"Did you think it was hurting us that you were on the team?"

"Not yet, but it would have."

"You're wrong."

"No. I'm right…because it was already hurting me…because I was already starting to hate you all. And I hated myself for it. So please Sakura…let me keep that image I have of you. It's what I worked so hard to see in the first place. Please…don't take that away."

~墨~

_How can I keep you? __How can I preserve you,_

_so you would remain young and painfully dear?_

_I'll try to lock you up forever_

_in a cage of a poem together_

_...with silence._

-Antilope (Lithuanian song by Sipavicius)

translated and shared by winry7405

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Just to be clear, the food pills thing is NOT in reference to any anorexic disorder nor some kind of pill-popping addiction. I just took license from the fantasy environment. More on that later… please don't feel too bad. The next chapter will be a treat.

**Next:** **Chapter 8** ~The Wall~ (Team 7 takes extreme action!)


	9. Chapter 08 The Wall

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**~The Wall~**

Naruto, Sasuke and Tenzou hurried back as soon as their uneventful mission was over. The Feudal Lord caused them all kinds of delays by making too many unscheduled stops on the way to the Land of Orchid and back. The three had to endure boring conversations as their client made them relate events from the 4th Shinobi War. He didn't seem to get the hint that his disinterested bodyguards were constantly ending each of their extremely short accounts with "Tono-sama, shouldn't we get going now? We still have a long way to go."

"It's alright. I'm in no hurry. It's only a wedding that I have to attend."

_Why did you have to ask for us then? Even a genin can guard your worthless ass!_

Such strong sentiments, unfortunately, had to remain bottled up until the long senseless journey ended which finally did after what seemed like forever.

Their pace increased as soon as Konoha's walls were in sight. They spotted Sakura waiting for them by the gate as they drew near. From afar they could tell that something was wrong. Up close they saw her eyes were sullen, her face lined with worry and the first thing she said was what they did not want to hear. "I'm sorry, I couldn't make him stay."

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

The kunoichi first related her discovery of Sai's unusual dietary habits. Tenzou recalled that night at Sai's residence. _'I'm sorry, Taichou…I can only offer water.'_ He shook his head. "I knew there was something odd about it. It was most likely already going on at the time."

"Will he get sick?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Not physically, no. It's not even the cause of his fainting spells. The food pills were developed to be enough for sustenance. That's why none of us could detect anything at the hospital. But it can't be good overall. His intelligence is as sharp as always but he's just…I just couldn't reach him."

Tenzou mulled over the information. Regular ANBU often had to survive on food pills on missions when supplies run low but they never had that kind of psychology. But it was possible Danzo enforced such strict discipline in Root. "By denying himself basic pleasures like real food, he could truly convince himself that he is a mere tool and nothing else."

Sakura then proceeded to the details of their sad conversation. "He said he wanted to retain his image of us."

Naruto frowned at this. "I don't get it."

"I didn't either," Sakura said. Then she related her desperate attempts to convince Sai after.

_"Sai, you don't understand –"_

_"Yes, there are plenty I don't understand. I'm tired of trying and it's no use anyway. My purpose doesn't require me to understand anything unrelated to my missions."_

_"That's not what I meant! Will you please let me finish?" _Sakura raised her voice, blood rushed to her head again. She quickly caught herself and spoke again more softly when Sai looked like he was ready to listen._ "I never…We never told you how much we appreciate you. We've been complete asses since Sasuke got back but please give us a chance to make it up to you."_

_"Sakura…there's nothing to make up. That's what I've been trying to tell you. What you are planning to do will only make everyone suffer."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"If I go back, you will no longer hit me when I say something stupid that I learned from a book. Naruto will be nice to me and keep from making strange faces when I insult him. And Sasuke…I don't know how he'll be but I'm sure he won't be comfortable acting friendly with me. In other words, you will no longer be yourselves just to make it work and that's the worst thing that can happen."_

Sai was too keen for his own good, Sakura thought then. For all the ignorant remarks he used to make about random things like nicknames, she had completely forgotten how insightful he really was. There was no counter good enough against what he said. She knew she wouldn't be able to deny his assumptions convincingly. And yet she was sure he was still wrong. She didn't know yet how they'd make it up to him but she was sure everything would go back to normal if he only gave them a chance. But from the way the conversation was going, he had no intention to.

_"If you really consider me your friend, Sakura, please let me be. I've moved on. It was hard at first but I found where I belong. I know who I am. It's better than being nothing."_

_"But you were never nothing."_

_"I know that. You and Naruto taught me that and I'll always be grateful for it. When the time comes…when we have to fight together again, I know that you'll have my back and I'll have yours. Let's just leave it at that and part ways…as friends."_

The finality in Sai's words stunned Sakura to the point that she didn't even realize she had silently left his residence. She walked the long road home in a state of shock unaware that her legs were moving. It was like her mind was floating ahead of her body but not able to actually think at all. She reached her doorstep with only one question, _How did it come to this?_

The oddest thing to Sakura was that there was no tinge of anger from the artist nin, no accusation and no resentment at all. And the most painful blow was how Sai appeared to have no hope left either. He had simply given up and no amount of words could break the barrier he had put up around himself.

The kunoichi had been distressed for days as she waited for her teammates to come back. She was greatly disturbed by the similarity of the internal turmoil she was having about Sai with the situation they once faced with Sasuke. The differences were obvious but it felt very much the same.

Sasuke forsook and left Konoha and was gone for years. Sai was just in ANBU, still loyal to Konoha and yet it was like he had gone just as far away from them. Unlike Sasuke who identified his enemies outside of himself, Sai had succumbed to an invisible enemy within him. Sasuke was filled with hate, Sai was filled with…nothing…or something that was unknown to any of them. And for that, he seemed more irretrievable than Sasuke had ever been. What kind of enemy were they fighting?

Sakura shook her head in frustration as her teammates looked on and listened. "His mind is made up. I don't even think it has anything to do with the food pills. It's something else that I can't figure out. I just couldn't force him to come back."

"Don't tell me you're giving up," Naruto said.

"I'm not. It's just that I don't know how to get through to him."

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said then. He still felt responsible despite his friends' reassurances. If he could hunt down and convince Sai himself, he would. But he was filled with self-doubt after Sakura's account. It took him years to come to his own senses. Hate and revenge controlled his mind. Even after learning the truth about Itachi, his stubborn pride refused to yield to the truth. Sai saw into his psyche and it made him realize just how vulnerable he still was to provocation. Sai was really too good at reading such weaknesses. _'I was able to fool even Orochimaru, remember?'_ It was the only truth from the artist nin in that dialogue and Sasuke wasn't sure if he could duke it out with the guy on that level. And yet as he observed his two friends he saw that familiar determination in their eyes. Sai was certainly an enigma but…Sasuke wasn't giving up yet either.

"Well if he won't come back," Naruto started as he cast his companions a meaningful look. "There's only one thing left to do," His bright blue eyes were blazing with resolve. Sasuke and Sakura met his gaze and after understanding his intention gave him a quick nod. Tenzou could only look on and smile to himself.

**~Time to Act~**

A variety of hand signals described the strategy of attack as soon as the enemy was spotted. The unidentified spy had stolen classified data from the Council vaults and skillfully maneuvered his way to neighboring Yu No Kuni.

Sai swerved to the left of the rocky plain while his squad leader took the left in an attempt to clamp down on the thief. A third comrade was killed earlier that night leaving only two Konoha ANBU in pursuit. Just as they were gaining ground, the shinobi dove from a cliff down to the sea bordering the coastline below. The squad leader dove after him but miscalculated the height of the descent. Sai quickly jumped on his ink bird and swooped in on his superior before nose-diving to their target.

The thief speared through the water's surface causing very little splash. Abnormally large bubbles emerged and rose with great speed toward the ink bird.

Sai and his superior had jumped off from the ink bird just before one of the bubbles enclosed it. Sai sensed that the bubble was poisoned from the ink that had splattered inside. He signaled informing his leader of the same then quickly brushed in another bird for transport. He dodged another bubble but saw his squad leader get trapped in one as he fell. The man writhed inside as the poison took hold. Sai flew to him at full speed and with his tanto tried to burst the bubble but it repelled the blade like rubber.

Sai thought fast; the man's eyes were beginning to bulge from the sockets due to suffocation. Sai pulled out his brush and drew into his scroll in mid-air. The giant animated eagle came to life letting out a frightening squawk then it descended upon the bubble. With the sharpness and strength of the eagle's beak and talons the bubble gave way and released the struggling ANBU inside.

Sai was already a far distance away by that time as he set out in pursuit of the suiton user swimming like a torpedo down below. The eagle had the squad leader on its back but whether the man would survive Sai had to leave to chance; retrieving the scrolls was the priority now. He would need extra chakra to set his plan to motion so as soon as the eagle set down his squad leader by the beach, he let the creature disintegrate.

Sai spotted land about a mile ahead. It would be best to engage a suiton user far from water but he could sense his chakra running low. His earlier encounter with the poisonous bubble familiarized him with its composition and this made him confident enough. It was time to pull out a new trick up his sleeve.

~墨~

Meanwhile, in Konoha, three young shinobi lined up at attention, their minds focused, and their goal clear.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! UCHIHA SASUKE! HARUNO SAKURA!"

The heavily scarred middle-aged man stood before them with an intimidating air. He scanned over the three, standing stiffly before him as he paced and spoke with a gruff and booming voice.

"YOU MAY BE VETERANS OF THE 4TH SHINOBI WAR

BUT. DO NOT. LET THAT. GO. TO YOUR. HEADS!

NONE OF YOUR PREVIOUS BATTLE ACHIEVEMENTS MATTERS HERE.

TODAY, YOU WILL COMMENCE TRAINING

AND BY THE END, YOUR PERFORMANCE WILL DECIDE

IF YOU. ARE FIT. TO JOIN ANBU!"

"HA-!"

* * *

**Next: Chapter 9 ~**His World~


	10. Chapter 09 His World

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**~His World~**

Tsunade stared out the window from her tower contemplating on her impulsive decisions in the last three weeks. Some of Konoha's richest clients were starting to get on her nerves with their constant demands to acquire Team 7's service. She had to repeatedly tell them they were assigned somewhere else at the moment.

The other teams from that set had earned their own fame as well but lately, a lot of the requests for Team 7 did not even require their unique skills, just a prestigious symbol of sorts as Naruto and Sasuke seemed to have gained celebrity status in the shinobi world. But since the village's income was at stake, the bureaucratic council had also started to breathe down her neck. She massaged her temples to ease an oncoming headache. _And then there's the matter of Sai…_

All medical tests came out negative but there was indeed something disturbingly wrong with the artist nin's behavior. When Tsunade spoke to him, he had all his pre-programmed short answers ready. Kakashi was right, Sai had shut down emotionally. Forcing responses about the private life of a shinobi who did not pose a threat was out of bounds. Tsunade instead ordered the young man to stay at the hospital for a day but he did nothing but stare into space the whole time that she realized keeping him cooped up would achieve nothing. Aside from that, ANBU mission schedules were getting delayed because the squad leaders were waiting for Sai's availability.

She was sure the artist nin would not present any danger to the village by ending up a hateful rogue like Sasuke or a psychotic one like Orochimaru. No, his entire consciousness solely pointed to his undying loyalty to Konoha as ingrained by Danzo.

_The Hokage's tool_, Sai said according to Sakura. _Tsk._ Any tyrannical leader would encourage such devotion but there was no sense of satisfaction in blind obedience as far as the female Sannin member was concerned. Sai had developed to more than that over the years.

She got the boy to take real food again, at least. Tsunade tried hard not to curse at a dead man but she resented the fact that the Root founder and his inhumane methods still had a way of creeping up on her even beyond the grave.

Kakashi had explained to her what more or less happened. It seemed like a totally insignificant matter. Such misunderstandings happened with young ones all the time, even with adults. But Sai was hardly a typical shinobi, much less a typical young person. It made Tsunade suddenly aware that the remaining ex-Root members might need some attention to prevent the same kind of regression from happening.

But it was easier said than done. Root ninjas might have been trained the same way but they were still individuals and each responded differently to personal relationships. Sai just happened to have been thrown into a rather complicated one. And there was this nagging feeling that something else made Sai regress way too fast…

It was when Tsunade was first mulling on the problem that Naruto and his two teammates came bursting in the door and asked to be assigned to ANBU. The motive was obvious and in no way connected to any desire to serve Konoha. She refused at first but then she considered that ANBU training just might be the thing those three needed to instill some discipline into their thick skulls. Besides, if there was anyone who could pull Sai out of his shell, it was them.

~墨~

Naruto was particularly having a hard time at training. ANBU required strict silence and he couldn't keep his mouth shut for longer than a few minutes. He also had to memorize a variety of hand signals that were not covered in Ninja Academy. ANBU moved constantly within the shadows and in dead silence for days at a time that even Sakura found it difficult to cope.

Sasuke was able to adjust after a while but it affected his mood. It was like being back to how he was during those years training with Orochimaru and his isolated life after. He gained a new sense of respect for ANBU operatives like Kakashi and Tenzou who were able to keep their sanity despite the harsh physical and mental conditions they had to be in day in and day out, whereas he once sunk deep into darkness being detached from everything that seemed remotely good. Come to think of it, _Itachi-niichan endured this life as well_…

ANBU was a totally different environment from previous ones they had ever been in. It was a far lonelier world…It was Sai's world.

**~Manner of Speaking~**

Kakashi leisurely made his way across the halls of Konoha Hospital on a fine Sunday morning. He was rather amused that his former charges took extreme action and joined ANBU in order to get their friend back. The Hokage was surprisingly tolerant of the young ones' impetuous actions but he had to agree that ANBU discipline might do them good. Unfortunately, fate seemed to be playing a harsh trick on the trio. Just when they entered ANBU and were prevented from coming out until training was over, Sai had made an appearance by being confined back at the hospital. At least the Copy Ninja was still free to check on the artist for everyone's sake.

"How are your injuries?" the jounin asked as he entered the door to Room 23. He walked over to the side table and placed a fruit basket on top. Sai was sitting on the bed staring far out the window when he heard his senior's voice. He slowly turned his head exposing bruises on the right of his face. His upper right arm was bandaged up to the shoulder but there was no sling so he was likely able to move it around. His left hand was connected to an IV that was already half-empty. He was covered by white hospital bed linen from the waist down but from the report Kakashi had read, Sai had fractured his right foot and was most likely unable to walk properly yet. He also needed blood transfusion. With the quality of medical ninjutsu available in Konoha under the guidance of the Hokage herself, Kakashi wasn't worried, not about the young man's physical state anyway.

"You did really well retrieving the scrolls," Kakashi said after a while since Sai opted not to answer his initial question. "Konoha owes you another one."

"Konoha doesn't owe me anything," was the soft response. "I was merely doing my duty."

"Ah yes, of course. It's just a manner of speaking... So…guess who joined ANBU."

Sai stared blankly at the Copy Ninja. Such 'manners of speaking' were rather troublesome. And he was never good at guessing games. He was sure it would lead to more incomprehensible matters later. He wished Kakashi would just get to the point already but he had no intention of voicing anything out. It would be inappropriate to talk back to a senior.

Kakashi gave up his one-sided attempts at banter and spoke more directly. "Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are hoping that if they joined ANBU, they'll have a chance to patch things up with you."

"Patch…things up…" Sai's inquiring voice contradicted his otherwise placid expression. "Even if there were things to patch up, they should not degrade ANBU functions for such an inane task."

Kakashi could almost hear Danzo's voice behind the words. "You know your friends better than anyone, Sai," he said, intentionally using the word 'friends' hoping Sai would pick up on it. "Once Naruto sets out to do something, he will not stop until he achieves it. Same goes for the other two."

"If their intention is to get me back on the team, I've already spoken to Sakura about that. I don't know how else I can be understood." The response was not exactly delivered in a lifeless monotone, just a hint of seriousness and melancholy that seemed to define the young shinobi's constant state of mind since leaving Team Kakashi.

"I heard you wish to remain friends with them by staying away from them, correct?"

Sai dropped his gaze and focused on the zigzagging protrusions made by the white sheet over him. "I know it's hard to understand," he said. "I don't know how else to explain it."

"I understand better than you think," Kakashi said as he sat by the foot of the bed. "Long ago I had two friends dear to me. When I lost them I thought I would not be able to connect with anyone again."

Sai raised his head and stared at the jounin. He knew about that part of Kakashi's past. It had played an integral part that led to the events of the last war. "Have you?" he asked.

"Have I what?"

"Have you been able to connect with anyone again?"

The simple question took Kakashi by surprise. The easy answer would be 'yes' but something about Sai's dark piercing orbs caused him to hesitate. What made the young man ask? He was sure Sai knew he often went out for drinks with other jounins…

_Is it possible_…? Kakashi's skin crawled at that moment.

Is it possible Sai knew... that behind his calm and carefree facade was a deep loneliness that he was desperately trying to hide, much like how the lower half of his face was concealed by a dark-colored mask? That by the end of every drinking spree, he always went home alone, opting to get lost in a fantasy world as provided by his little books written by a man long dead? That even as he whole-heartedly taught his students the value of comradeship and would poke his nose into their personal affairs, he would not let anyone into his own? That even with Gai's constant challenges and lively declarations of rivalry and friendship, he could never sincerely consider anyone in Konoha as anything other than battle comrades?

Because they didn't know...He dared not tell them…about things that weighed him down. And wasn't that what friendship was for? To be able to unload burdens too heavy to carry with one's strength alone…Because up to this time, he still found it difficult to form the kind of bond he once shared with Obito and Rin?

It took him too long to answer Sai's question. The young man's eyes were like a set of black holes that sucked him into a dark consciousness worse than any genjutsu could ever manage.

"The simple fact is…" Sai said before Kakashi could recover. "Sooner or later you and I, Senpai, will die serving our country…and people who call us friends will mourn but they will soon get over it…because there will be more shinobi deaths to occur after ours. Those who currently have attachments, people like Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke will be mourned for longer than others…longer than us…but none of it matters because in the end, we will all die alone…in a manner of speaking."

* * *

**A/N: ***Head trippy***** No spoilers but the 2nd segment of this chapter is the result of thoughts about Kakashi from Manga chapter 600 c/o _Creepy_ Sai. (You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?) We'll be going inside the cave soon...bring flashlight.

**Next:** **Chapter 10** ~Duty~ (A revelation)


	11. Chapter 10 Duty

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**~Duty~**

Kakashi cleared his throat and flashed crinkly smiling eyes in order to mask his disconcert at Sai's words. It had been a long while since someone used his own words against him. Sai shifted his body on the bed to face him and bowed formally. "I am sorry, Kakashi-senpai…I did not mean to be disrespectful."

"It's quite alright, Sai. There is some truth to what you said however…that is not all there is to being a shinobi, especially not in Konoha."

Tenzou appeared by the door before Kakashi could elaborate. He acknowledged his senpai with a nod then turned to the patient on the bed. "Uhm Sai…I'm sorry to inform that…" He glanced at Kakashi again. "Your squad leader did not make it...The poison had caused him severe lung damage. He died this morning."

"Arigatou, Taichou," Sai said without expression then turned his attention to the view outside.

Tenzou and Kakashi exchanged looks. The mokuton user searched for some words of comfort. "But...if you had not saved him and brought him back, his family would not have been able to be with him in his last moments. A chance like that hardly comes for an ANBU. Your efforts to sustain him all throughout the journey back here were not wasted." No reaction. Tenzou then continued to the second purpose of his visit. "Tomoya's family asked if they may see you to express their gratitude personally."

"Please tell them it's not necessary. It was only duty," Sai said without turning his gaze from the window.

"It was beyond duty and you know that," Kakashi said. News of the ANBU officer's death could not have come at a worse time but then he saw it a good chance to emphasize the humanity and kindness in the young man's actions, a driving force that contradicted his grim declarations earlier.

Sai turned to him and spoke with the same piercing gaze that jolted Kakashi earlier. "We are short-handed in ANBU. Losing even one would be a disadvantage for Konoha. Yes, Senpai, it was only for duty that I did it and only that." He then turned to Tenzou to stress his request not to be disturbed by the departed ANBU's family. "Onegaishimasu."

"Sai," Tenzou began but Kakashi stopped his attempt with a slight shake of his head. He could tell the exchange would be moot at that point.

**~Trainees and Reputations~**

The hospital cafeteria was still empty when Kakashi and Tenzou entered.

"Tomoya's family was very eager to see him," Tenzou said as they were ordering beverage at the counter.

"Trust me, it's better they don't for now," Kakashi replied. "Judging from his current state of mind, their grief might be compounded instead of the other way around."

The two settled on the farthest table by the edge of the cafeteria where they could have a good view of the garden through the glass-paneled wall. It was the middle of Autumn and the Dahlias and Chrysanthemums were boasting an array of colors outside, framed by the orange and yellow maple leaves from trees above and the green and red grass below.

"How are the young ANBU recruits?" Kakashi asked as he sipped his black coffee. He was craving a bit of saké at the moment but he deemed it too early even if it would serve to calm his nerves better.

Tenzou, who was holding his own steaming cup, sat beside Kakashi to have an equally good view of the garden. "It wasn't as easy for them as they expected but they are coming along nicely now. Even Naruto has got the hang of keeping silent for a longer period. That was _strangely_ the hardest part for him. "

Kakashi grinned in amusement. "Not so strange for someone like him. He's always been a loud mouth."

"You may be right," Tenzou said with a soft chuckle. "You should have seen them fumble the first time they went on the field with their masks on. Sakura miscalculated and knocked her forehead on tree branches a couple of times. Sent her tumbling down the forest ground."

"Hehe. Her friends are going to have a field day with that information. What about Sasuke, what was his bane?"

"Well we all know he's a genius. It doesn't take long for him to learn anything. But his temperament was a bit troublesome."

"Aah his bad mood is still a problem for him, eh?"

"No it's a problem for everyone else. The trainers get on edge every time Uchiha-san's face darkens. They're afraid Susanoo will get summoned at any time."

"Ahaha! He has earned quite a reputation, hasn't he?"

Tenzou smiled but then grew serious as he thought about Konoha's once missing rogue nin. "Sasuke is trying very hard to get rid of that reputation though...He's still as serious as ever but he apologizes more these days. After that incident with Sai, he seems to be a bit more…uhm…_considerate_ of others...in subtle ways that won't cause him embarrassment of course. And he has to wear a mask now so that helps conceal his scowl whenever his mood sours."

Kakashi nodded. ANBU training was working out for the trio's good as expected. But he doubted they would be allowed to stay permanently in black ops. There was too much financial interest involved. But they had nothing to lose, everything to gain from the experience and for that the Hokage should be able to argue with the council in their behalf for a while longer. Even celebrities needed a reprieve from the limelight so to speak.

"They're in the final phase of field training when I left them in the care of the other trainers," Tenzou said. They should be back pretty soon."

"That's good," Kakashi said but he was not as optimistic as he thought he would be. He was hoping the trio's gesture would at least make an impact with Sai but after the exchange earlier, he was more concerned than he had ever been.

**~Old Wounds~**

Tenzou's coffee had gone cold through the duration of his chat with Kakashi that he had to order another cup. The cafeteria was starting to fill up with hospital staff and visitors who had strode in to get an early lunch. But somehow, the mokuton user and the Copy Ninja were still idling in the vicinity. There was a greater concern lurking in their minds.

"How is he?" Tenzou asked.

Kakashi tilted his head to the side as he replied. "Not…very good."

There was no need to elaborate. Tenzou could only agree based on the very short encounter earlier. "I can't help but wonder how he got to this stage. I'd expected him to be more…hmm…"

"Stronger, you mean?"

"Well yes, I guess."

"Considering what he's been through, I'd say he's plenty strong. But something definitely broke within that system of his. That's the mystery that has caught even the Hokage's attention."

"But the answer lies with Sai himself and he has shut himself down completely."

"Yes, it's problematic. Well, he's stuck here for a while until his fractured foot heals. It shouldn't take very long though."

"He's certainly piling up on battle wounds. Sakura said he's also recovered from a hip injury."

"Hip injury? You mean leg wound?"

"Well yes that but Sakura mentioned she also found a trace of an old hip wound. It seemed to have healed okay so she didn't ask him about it. She said she was more concerned about his weight then."

Kakashi's lazy eyes slightly narrowed in confusion. "One of the old mission reports last year said he suffered a leg wound. There was no mention of any hip wound."

"Hmm, Sakura would have only been allowed to view the dietary records from ANBU headquarters at the time. She'd have no access to the mission reports."

"That's strange, isn't it? Any injury sustained in battle should have been reported."

"Do you think there's something there, Senpai?"

"I don't know."

**~Pressing On~**

Back in Room 23, Sai stared unblinking at the cloudy sky lost in his own thoughts. He was feeling some degree of sadness that he was trying hard to push back. Kakashi and Tenzou had wished him to get well soon before they took their leave. He felt their sincerity…and their concern. They were probably the best captains he had ever gotten the chance to work with. And dared he say it, the most caring. It almost felt like having big brothers again though considerably more discreet with their articulations, probably because they're much older. Shin-niisan would have told him right off, possibly scolded him in a very irritating way. Kakashi-senpai seemed almost at the verge of snapping at him for a moment when he refused to see that family, but the Copy Ninja kept his calm despite everything Sai said to him.

He wished he didn't act so rude...and to have said those cruel words, however true they might be, especially to the jounin he respected the most in all of shinobi-dom. To think Kakashi made such an effort just for him. And the news he brought…

_Naruto and Sakura…and Sasuke(!?) joined ANBU? _That certainly took him by surprise. Even if he knew how loyal as friends Naruto and Sakura were, he would never have expected them to go that far for him. _And Sasuke too?_ _Ah, he probably tagged along to watch over the other two._ His manipulation of Sasuke's weakness was a bit cruel as well now that he thought about it. He closed his eyes then to try and shake the overwhelming sorrow that was trying to crush his resolve.

_They'll do well in ANBU. They can do anything if they're together. I would have jumped at the chance to be with them if I could but…I can't..._

_Not anymore._

**End of Part II**

* * *

**A/N:** So what's eating Sai? That's the question that has changed the genre of this story from Angst to Mystery. Mah, I've changed the filters since about 5 chapters ago, if you haven't noticed. Pozz! ~Yui

**Next:** **Part III** **Chapter 11 ~**The Final Test~ (Kakashi & Tenzou play sleuth)


	12. Part III Ch 11 The Final Test

**Part III**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**~The Final Test~**

Kakashi and Tenzou went to ANBU Headquarters late afternoon that Sunday to review the mission reports beginning from when Sai joined ANBU a year and a half previous. Kakashi was right; there was no mention of any hip wound.

"Should we tell the Hokage?" Tenzou asked.

"If it does turn out that he hid the information, he might get suspended. I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing."

"You're right. Sai has gotten too unpredictable. I won't even dare ask him directly."

"The situation is delicate, isn't it?" Kakashi sighed. "There's no manual that will teach us the right approach for this kind of thing, is there?"

~墨~

As the two were walking through the hall of the archive section on the way out, they spotted another ANBU coming in to file a report. They recognized him as a former Root shinobi, a young man in his mid-twenties.

"Excuse me," Kakashi said. "Kusari-san, correct?"

"Hai," the ANBU replied stiffly, recognizing the high-ranking officer - the great Copy Ninja himself, and with the famous mokuton-user no less.

"If it's not a bother, may we speak with you about a fellow ex-Root member," Kakashi asked cordially with smiling eyes.

Kusari managed an awkward and rehearsed smile. "Hai, Kakashi-senpai." It was one of the few things he liked about being outside Root apart from finally being allowed to permanently adopt a name. People actually said things to him like 'if it's not a bother.' It still didn't fail to surprise him though when a senior officer spoke to him so kindly.

The archive section also served as a library where ANBU operatives reviewed chronicled missions and strategies. Kakashi invited Kusari to join him at a nearby long table while Tenzou went to get coffee from the vending machine at the far corner.

"We were curious if you are familiar with a young ANBU named Sai," Kakashi said as he took a seat and gestured to Kusari to take the other chair.

"Hai. He's the shinobi Danzo-sama assigned to your team some years ago."

"Did you know him before he was assigned to my team?"

"I've seen him, yes. I believe we've worked together on a mission once or twice."

Even if Kakashi had an idea how it must have been, he was still saddened that Root shinobi were trained to be so impersonal to the point that they could not specifically confirm each other's identity despite having worked together. Tenzou had come back by then. He placed the paper cups containing coffee on the table. Kusari bowed his head low in gratitude. It was another kind gesture from a senior that pleasantly surprised him.

Kakashi addressed Tenzou this time. "Kusari-san was telling me he worked with Sai once…or twice." The last bit hinted to the other that they might not get any useful information.

"I've actually been wondering about one thing," Tenzou said. "Did Danzo-san impose a rule of adopting a purely food pills diet?"

"No, he did not," Kusari replied.

Kakashi and Tenzou exchanged inquiring looks.

"But," Kusari continued. "Danzo-sama did commend those who would last the longest without eating real food."

"Commend?"

"Sorry, not _commend_. We did not get praise. The officers would tell the rest how weak they were. Well…me included most of the time. But since it was not a rule, hardly anyone pushed themselves." Kusari then lowered his eyes with a hint of embarrassment. "I…uh…kind of…like eating daifuku…if I could get my hands on it." As if suddenly realizing something, he then fished something out of his pouch and extended it to his seniors. "If you like, please," he said with a bow. Kakashi and Tenzou stared at a plastic-wrapped strawberry daifukumochi offered to them with outstretched hands. They smiled and declined graciously. The young ANBU was obviously trying hard to practice extremely polite etiquette he must have learned recently.

Kakashi realized Tenzou was on to something and decided to continue the line of questioning. "You said hardly anyone pushed themselves. So there were some who did."

It took a while for Kusari to recall those obscure ninjas who made the rest of them appear gutless, or as the officers would call them - 'dickless' - in front of the great master. Suddenly, his eyes gleamed with recollection. "Ah-," he uttered finally figuring out why the two jounins were asking about Sai.

"I never noticed him before," Kusari said. "The first time was I think a few days after he came out of the final test. That was many years ago." The 'final test', Kakashi and Tenzou knew, referred to the death-match where the trainees were forced to kill each other off to the last man.

"He..uh…Sai…san was the only one to come out alive from his group. Yes, he was one of those who always stuck the longest with just food pills after the test. Danzo-sama seemed pretty satisfied with him."

~墨~

"That confirms it then, it's Danzo's influence all along," Tenzou said to Kakashi as soon as they were out of the headquarters. They had thanked Kusari for his time. The ex-Root was somewhat pleased that he got to keep his daifuku.

Kakashi mulled over the information. "Kusari said Sai only started with it after that final test. He must have come out practically broken after having had to kill off an entire group of shinobi he trained with."

"Yes, it was also the time he… lost his brother," Tenzou said, the fact just dawning on him.

Kakashi nodded just realizing the same thing. "He'd do anything to complete the process of killing off his emotions to overcome his grief."

Tenzou stopped from walking and turned to face his senior. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

**~Allied Connections~**

Meanwhile in Sunagakure, Tsunade was seated beside Gaara enjoying a formal dinner held to celebrate the conclusion of the annual Kage meeting. Tsunade expressed her delight to the Kazekage on the close alliance their two villages enjoyed over the years.

"We owe Konoha a great deal," Gaara said humbly.

"Oh not at all," Tsunade replied. "But I must admit there is some benefit to having that knucklehead Naruto for a Leaf shinobi from time to time."

Gaara grinned in his reserved way as he thought of his good friend. "By the way, Sai used to be Naruto's teammate, wasn't he? How is he?"

The question surprised Tsunade, especially as it came at a time when concern for the artist nin was at its peak. But why would Gaara, of all people, bring the subject up?

She remembered Sai was a part of the two-man team that went on a joint mission with Suna ANBU the previous year. It was a delicate mission that involved a group of hostile shinobi spotted lurking between the Land of Fire and Earth, thus requiring the cooperation of the hidden villages of the two countries. It was Sai's first mission after being re-assigned to ANBU.

Tsunade snapped out of her musings when she noticed Gaara was waiting for her response. "Sai is…"

**~Breaking Point~**

"Senpai, are you sure we should do this?" Tenzou asked.

"Well we _are _acting on a hunch but we can't leave any stone unturned at this point."

Tenzou nodded. Kakashi was right. It's for Sai's own good, he told himself. Breaking and entering should be the least of his worries. The two of them arrived at Sai's residence that evening not quite sure of what they would find. They had been at the hospital an hour prior.

Acting on curiosity again, Tenzou turned the doorknob. "It's locked," he said in surprise.

"Well that's to be expected," Kakashi said.

"No. He never locks it. He doesn't seem to consider things of value except…except…"

"Seems we're on the right track," Kakashi said in his lazy drone.

They made it inside easily enough. The practice of locking doors in a shinobi village was purely to keep away common non-ninja thieves.

"So Sai brought in his squad leader straight to the hospital after he got back from retrieving the scrolls," Kakashi recounted aloud for confirmation. "As soon as Tomoya was attended to, Sai passed out from his own injuries and was checked in for treatment."

"Yes, but the nurses said they did not find a picture book among Sai's belongings when they changed him in hospital clothes."

"That means he must have left it in here somewhere. It should lead us to something."

They searched carefully, opening drawers while trying not to disturb the contents too much.

"We should've brought Neji along. It would make things easier with his byakugan."

"We're already breaking the law here, senpai, let's leave the young ones out of it."

"Aha!" Kakashi blurted out.

Tenzou was at the other end of the room near the exit when he turned and saw Kakashi holding up the upper edge of the bed mattress to reveal the small book on the surface of the low wooden bed. Kakashi picked it up and examined the covers front and back. He only heard the story but had never laid eyes on the celebrated book before. He looked up at Tenzou, unsure of what to make of the little item.

"I got to see it only on our first mission together," the mokuton-user said as he walked closer. "It was also when he got to finish the middle pages after he remembered details of his relationship with his brother." Tenzou frowned as his eyes settled on the book. It looked different to him somehow…more worn out perhaps? Dirtier…or maybe it was just because the room was quite dark...He took it from Kakashi and opened the very significant middle pages.

They were acting on a hunch that Sai's current state of mind might have had something to do with his brother. The picture book was the only memorabilia of Shin. Tenzou and Kakashi looked at each other in shock at what they found.

They did not know that Sai went home feeling down after meeting Sakura the first time at the hospital. No one knew how he cried so hard that it practically drained him of strength.

_And now that it was really over, he was overcome with grief._

_That beautiful part of his life was finished…_

When Sai was slumped on the floor in tears, he knew the picture book would not provide him any comfort. It would only serve to compound his grief and confirm what he had come to believe.

_He would have to move on _

_and live the life he was meant to live all along…_

When Sai rejoined ANBU, he tried to suppress his loneliness being apart from his friends but he was quite determined to move on. During a short break on his first mission, he engaged another ANBU in friendly conversation. He gladly showed his picture book to introduce his departed brother.

_He pulled out his picture book from his pocket _

_and flipped through it a few times in the next hour…_

A night ambush caught his unit by surprise. It was the result of the ensuing battle that Kakashi and Tenzou found in the picture book.

_He finally settled on the middle page _

_and gazed at it for a long while…_

Caught off guard, Sai had swiftly stashed the book in his back pocket and fought in defense. When he sustained a stab wound to the hip, his blood gushed out, seeped through the book and covered the pages in crimson.

On that sad day in his residence, Sai wasn't looking at Shin's image and his own, they were no longer there. Sai's own blood had accidentally covered up a precious memory.

Kakashi took hold of the picture book and grazed his finger over the ruined surface of the open page. "This," he said. "Was this his breaking point?"

* * *

**********Next: Chapter 12 **~Ganba~ (Our ANBU recruits finally make an appearance!)


	13. Chapter 12 Ganba

**A/N: **Narutopedia says ANBU refer to their units as Squads instead of Teams and their commander as Buntaichou (Squad Leader) not just captain. So I changed my terms in previous chapters as needed. I'm fussy with details that way, troublesome as it is.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**~Ganba~**

_Just two more days, _Naruto thought to himself. His eyes fiercely reflected the unshakable determination he was famous for. _Just two more days and I can finally eat ramen again._

A month of non-stop training felt to him like it was compacted to cover four years at the Academy. He endured a whole month surviving on wild meat and berries, if they were available. Otherwise, it was food pills all the way. Field training included consecutive long treks between the burning hot desert lands of Suna and the relentless snowstorms in the Land of Iron. And all throughout, their movements should be completely undetected by anyone, not shinobi nor civilians. In truth, the trainees had reason to complain. Full ANBU training actually took years but given their experience, it was more a crash course into the art of concealment and secret communication, which proved to be the harshest part of ANBU life than actual physical confrontation.

_Ganba! Ganba! _Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura would tell themselves and each other, even through just hand signals. _Hang in there! Bear it! Don't give up!_

There were no Iruka-sensei-like figures in ANBU, no comical faces made by teachers when Naruto dozed off from boring lectures. Instead of an eraser thrown at him, a kunai would always nearly graze a part of his body, thrown without reservation by a merciless instructor. And of course, there was not a single trainer to treat him to a meal and give him an encouraging word whenever he felt like a failure. That was the ANBU way.

_Just two more days…_

The three young shinobi had their backs against a giant Cryptomeria tree on a short break. They were too tired to speak even if they were now allowed to. The training was over and they were already making their way back to the village. As soon as they reach Konoha, they would be formally registered as ANBU and be on standby for their first mission. But that was least in their minds. They were enduring it all for something more important.

_Ganba!_

**~Secrets~**

"Kakashi, we have a problem," Tsunade declared as soon as the copy ninja stepped into her office. Kakashi was ill at ease standing before the Hokage so early in the morning. He and Tenzou agreed to mull over their discovery for a while before confronting Sai or reporting it to the Hokage. He didn't expect to get summoned a few days later only to learn that she already knew.

"I found something out in Suna the other day," Tsunade began. "It was just a casual chat with the Kazekage but it seems a certain incident wasn't in a mission report."

"Sai's hip injury, you mean?" Kakashi said.

Tsunade clicked her tongue in both surprise and frustration. Why did it seem like everyone knew but her? "I am the Hokage for crying out loud!" She snapped. "Why am I the last to know about this?"

"Uhm," Kakashi interjected as a little bead of sweat appeared on his forehead. "I only just found out myself. It was only an assumption on our part but Tenzou and I came to the conclusion that the injury was the reason for the bloodied picture book."

"Huh?" Tsunade's face was that of utter confusion. "What are you talking about?"

~墨~

It turned out the Hokage did not know of the picture book's existence. Gaara only informed that Sai received a Suna medic's treatment after an ambush.

On Sai's first ANBU mission, a four-man squad consisting of two Konoha ANBU and two Suna ANBU went out to investigate rogue shinobi activity by the border of Earth and Fire. By nightfall, they were in pursuit of the rogues who had entered the rocky mountain pass near Sunagakure. The ANBU squad then decided to split up in two with Sai and a Suna ANBU going together.

Initial info given to the team turned out to be dangerously misleading. They were told only three suspicious-looking shinobi had trespassed the borders but there were in fact ten. Thus the rogues successfully carried out a divide and conquer strategy, taking advantage of the pair of ANBU while on a short break.

But the enemy had nevertheless underestimated their strength. The two-man unit was able to repel the attack even if out-numbered. But Sai was hurt in the process, sustaining a stab wound through the hip. ANBU hardly ever had medics with them on missions. His partner had to rush him to the Sand Village to get treated.

"It was a six-inch cut going through his thigh," Tsunade related. "The blade missed any major artery but he had to receive transfusion for severe blood loss. It was a good thing they were so near Sunagakure at the time. Gaara said Sai was back on his feet three days later. He and his partner set out again to meet the other pair on the field. There was, of course, a record in Suna but Sai must have kept it from our other ANBU. It was not in either of their reports."

Kakashi nodded knowing at least that much. "Tenzou mentioned about how Sai seemed to be always on his guard even at home. He must have formed the habit after that incident." He then proceeded to relate their discovery a few days previous. "When the picture book got ruined, it must have sent him on a downhill spiral," he concluded.

"I see," Tsunade said after the exchange of accounts was over. "I didn't even know about this picture book. But why would he hide it from his report?"

"Hmm." Kakashi tried to recall everything he knew of the artist nin's personality. "It's either he did not want the attention it might bring him or he just didn't want to be reminded of the whole incident."

Tsunade understood…so much so that her heart ached at that moment. Her need to forget painful memories once drove her to abandon her own village. Her voice was filled with sympathy as she spoke. "Memories of a violent killing spree and losing his brother came back to him all at once, compounded by loneliness being away from his former teammates. It must have been too much for him."

"What's your decision?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade clicked her tongue again impatiently, snapping out of a moment's reverie. "Sai is a Leaf shinobi. I cannot tolerate secrets being kept from me with regard to missions. Call him in as soon as he's out of the hospital."

**~What He Wants~**

Sai had fully recovered before the week ended and was ordered to report to the Hokage at once. He went straight to the tower as soon as he was released from the hospital late afternoon. The fact that Kakashi and Tenzou were inside when he entered the Hokage's office did not faze him. That was until Tenzou walked over and handed him his picture book.

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk, her arms resting on top with fingers locked together in front of her while Shizune stood beside her. Sai stood in the middle of the room directly in front of the Hokage. His face bore no expression as his offence was brought up. Kakashi and Tenzou stood behind him. Even though they were called in to relate their discovery, their main intent was to offer moral support should it be needed by the hapless young nin.

Tsunade eyed the young man seriously after a full report of the incident was presented orally. Sai denied nothing.

"You're a professional ANBU," Tsunade berated. "Any important incident should be reported and that includes major injuries!"

"Forgive me, Hokage-sama," was the humble response. Sai bowed his head low.

"Sai," Tsunade said switching from her stern voice to a much kinder one. "You are _not_ a tool."

Sai lifted his eyes and met hers. He seemed to contemplate on Tsunade's meaning a while before he cast his eyes down again. "Hai. Thank you, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade bade him to raise his head. "About your picture book…" Sai gripped the book in his hand tightly. Tsunade sighed as she struggled to find some compassionate words that would not seem patronizing. "You don't need a picture to remember…The memory of your brother will remain…as long as you keep him in your heart."

It took a few seconds before Sai replied. "Hai. Thank you, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade glanced up at Kakashi and Tenzou. _The kid's too agreeable_, their eyes said. But they could not expect anything more from the young shinobi whose upbringing had made him that way. Sai slipped the little book in his pocket.

Right then, one ANBU in charge of security appeared before them and whispered something to Tsunade's ear. The Hokage nodded. "Good," she said. The ANBU disappeared.

It didn't take long before Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura appeared in their midst with a flicker, ANBU-style. Sai was quite surprised to see his old teammates, especially as they appeared before him in such a manner _and in full ANBU gear_. He wanted to disappear right then and there. To be reprimanded by the Hokage was bad enough but to have it happen in front of those three was worse.

"Well?" Tsunade said addressing the new arrivals. "Has ANBU training succeeded in shaping the three of you up?"

"HA-!" The synchronized response astonished everyone. Kakashi and Tenzou were a bit amused. Tsunade didn't think it possible. Sai didn't know what to think.

"Now, since you're all here, _Team 7..." _Tsunade began. A surge of nostalgia swept through everyone being addressed when the Hokage stressed the name. They were _all_ of Team 7. They had come such a long way. They had experienced much, learned much and they had all had changed somehow. But some things would always remain the same. "Do you have anything to say to each other?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah." Naruto replied seriously but in his usual informal way this time. He took off his mask and turned to face Sai.

"Sai." It was Sakura who called. All three had removed their masks by then. Sai eyed the kunoichi apprehensively as she came closer. "The three of us have been talking," Sakura said. "About the things you said to me before."

"We decided to do what you want," Naruto said.

Sai took a deep breath and released it slowly before nodding his assent. They had finally come down to it.

*WHAM!*

The older people in the room could only watch in shock. And Sai, of course, could not believe what just happened.

"That's the punch you said you'll never get from me when you say something stupid," Sakura said after the blow from her fist landed on Sai's cheek.

"And what made you think I'll no longer make a funny face when you insult me?" Naruto barked as a follow up while grabbing fistfuls of Sai's shirt with both hands. "Look at my face now? Funny enough for ya? Coz you sure as hell are insulting me by assuming you can never have a bond with us!"

"N-Naruto…" Sai stammered. His hand was still nursing his sore cheek as he tried to back away from Naruto's face which was an inch away from his nose. But he had already gone as far back as the wall.

"And Sai," Sasuke said this time. "You're an idiot but you're right, I'll never act all friendly with you…because I don't act friendly with anybody. But that doesn't mean I don't consider you a friend."

Sai looked from one face to the next, Sakura to the right, Sasuke to the left and Naruto in the middle who had backed up a little but still grabbing at his shirt. He had seen such kind of intensity in their eyes before, a long time ago - whenever Naruto and Sakura ached to bring Sasuke back. It was a look that awed him in the past knowing it was something they reserved for someone they valued, someone like Sasuke...but not him. And Sasuke's expression at that moment was different from anything he'd seen of him. It was sincere and almost...kind. Farther back stood Kakashi and Tenzou, high-level ninjas who without hesitation went past rank to show him their concern. And at the other side was the Hokage, extending more than just sympathy despite her status. How could he have been so blind?

"Uhm, Sakura…" Kakashi finally called to break what seemed like a stalemate between the four young shinobi. "It may not be a good idea to hit him like that. He just got out of the hospital."

"Oh no! I'm sorry," Sakura gasped leaping forward and checking the bruise. Naruto tried to straighten out Sai's shirt that he had creased. Sasuke could only grin from behind.

"Everyone…" Sai said after his friends had stopped fussing. "You're right. I'm very sorry for causing you all so much trouble."

"Sai," Naruto said. "You're our friend. It's no trouble at all."

Sai finally understood but could only smile at them. He smiled and yet for a second he looked like he was about to cry. But through sheer will he was able to hold it in and just kept on smiling. Everyone smiled back at him.

"_As happens sometimes, a moment settled and hovered _

_and remained for much more than a moment._

_And sound stopped and movement stopped_

_for much, much more than a moment."_

_-_John Steinbeck

* * *

**A/N:** My fave chapter is up next :) Things are about to get interesting... Ja, mata ne! ~ Yui

**Next: Chapter 13** ~For Keeps~


	14. Chapter 13 For Keeps

**A/N: 2012.11.06 **Today I read Wolferetic's review for last chapter associating the story with "Breath of Life" by Florence and the Machine. I didn't know the song so I searched Youtube. I know, I know, I live under a rock. XP Anyway, the music was awesome and I was floored when I read the lyrics. It actually fits this chapter best. Since I got really excited, I won't make you wait a week and just post it now. Thanks, Wolfy!

PS. For background music try Shippuden OST "Companions" while reading segment ~A Moment's Promise~ and Danzo/Sai's Theme" for segment ~Particles~ (Sorry, it seems to be a thing - Reviewers with lyrics, me with instrumental music)

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**~For Keeps~**

The first order of activity for the night was, at Naruto's insistence, ramen at Ichiraku's. Everyone else would have preferred yakiniku but they had to give in to the blonde's non-stop puppy dog pleading even before they stepped out of the Hokage's office. Naruto was the only one with the desperate craving anyway. And it had been a long time since all of Team 7 got together, Ichiraku's seemed the appropriate place for the occasion.

Teuchi-san warmly welcomed all six shinobi to his shop. Upon learning that it was to celebrate Sai's recovery and the other three's completion of ANBU training, the proprietor graciously offered them one round of ramen for free. Tenzou offered to pay for the second (due to some sleek maneuverings by Kakashi).

No one mentioned any sensitive issues about the past throughout the evening, not even when Teuchi excitedly said "Sai, I haven't seen you for over a year! I'm glad these folks managed to drag you back in here." The kind ramen shop owner, of course, didn't know that Sai's 'recovery' had a dual meaning. The two jounins also deemed it appropriate to clue the others in later about the ruined picture book. Topics of conversation were kept light for the occasion, mostly about blunders from ANBU training.

Teuchi beamed like a proud parent at his long time patrons. _My, they have all grown so much._

"Our position wouldn't have been revealed that time if you didn't fart, dobe," Sasuke said.

"Teme! They were onto us from the beginning anyway. And I just couldn't hold it in," Naruto countered.

_Or maybe not_, Teuchi decided before going back to the kitchen.

"I warned you not to eat that strange-looking root crop, didn't I?" Sakura said.

Naruto scratched his head. "But Sakura-chan, it tasted pretty good, I tell ya."

"Well I heard you had a bit of trouble with your mask, Sakura," Kakashi said which made the kunoichi's eyes almost pop out in embarrassment. She cast a death glare at Tenzou who then scrambled to change the topic.

Sai was glad his friends pretty much acted like themselves. They didn't try too hard to engage him in conversation, which suited him just fine. He enjoyed just listening in. He ignored the fact that each of his friends would glance at him furtively from time to time; perhaps to make sure he was not feeling out of place. He had to forgive them those moments of unease. He did cause them all some worry.

At some point, he considered if he should call Sakura 'ugly' and remark about Naruto's small penis just like old times but he wasn't really up to it. If his friends could be honest about their feelings, there was no reason why he should fake his own. He was just truly happy that he could be with them like that.

Kakashi and Tenzou bade goodnight after the second round and left the younger ones to carry on. There was a comfortable kind of silence between the remaining four ANBU after their seniors left, just enjoying each others presence without the need for words. That too, Sai realized, was friendship.

"You feeling alright, Sai?" Sakura asked a while later. She noticed the artist was still working to finish his first bowl of cold ramen but felt it unnecessary to push him. He had a long way to go to get his appetite back, not that he was a big eater to begin with to Sakura's recollection.

"Yes, just a little tired," Sai replied with a faint smile. The other three turned to him then but quickly looked away again which made them all feel awkward. They realized they were all tired and had enough of ramen but somehow, it seemed they were trying to prolong their stay at the shop for as much as they could, perhaps trying to make up for lost time? Or maybe just trying to hold on to a memory they would want to keep forever. It was, after all, the day when Team 7 was _fully_ restored.

**~A Moment's Promise~**

"Hey, why don't we invite everyone for a reunion," Naruto said while the four of them were walking on the way home late that night**. **"It's been a while since we got together with the others."

"That's a great idea," Sakura said enthusiastically. "But we'll have yakiniku next time, Naruto! No ramen, you hear!"

"Okay, okay! I was gonna suggest yakiniku too anyway."

Sasuke suddenly stopped walking and turned to Naruto. "Your birthday's coming up, isn't it?"

"Ooh that's right," Sakura agreed. "That's just a couple of weeks from now."

"Uhm, could we not time it on my birthday? That would mean I'd have to treat everyone to yakiniku."

"A dobe and a cheapskate," Sasuke quipped.

"Teme!"

"You're coming too right, Sai," Sakura said cutting Naruto off before he expanded his senseless tirade. "I'm sure we could get Tsunade-shishou to give us some time off for a special occasion."

"Of course he's coming," Naruto declared. "I'm gonna drag his ass there if I have to."

"You're not the only one," Sakura said.

Sai took a while to reply but he eventually nodded his assent. "Sure. I want to see how dickless will celebrate his 19th birthday."

"Ha!" Sasuke suddenly blurted out. "A dobe, a cheapskate and dickless to boot."

"Sounds about right," Sai said.

Neither Sasuke nor Sai realized what they just did. Naruto would have howled in protest and Sakura would have blushed at the term but witnessing Sasuke and Sai on the same plane like that, and so naturally, just left them with mouths hanging open. It made them want to engage the other two in a group hug all of a sudden. And they did…or Naruto did.

"Let go of me, dickless!" Sasuke said, as he tried to pry Naruto off him.

"I don't think this is appropriate public behavior, dobe," Sai said, nearly choking from the blonde teen's headlock.

"What? You two borrowing each other's lame insults now? Temera! I'll take you both on!"

Sakura's eyes moistened a bit at the scene but she managed to conceal her welling up emotions from her friends. Even _she _didn't think it possible, which was why she could not contradict what Sai said to her before.

'_I've learned that feelings are not something you can force out of people. It will only hurt them in the end.'_

The truth in those words grieved her exceedingly. But those same words now gave her comfort for she was witnessing something so natural before her, something totally unforced.

~墨~

The four eventually reached a fork on the road where they had to finally part for the night. Sai excused himself first.

"Goodnight, Sai-s_enpai,_" Naruto said aloud that made Sai turn back around in surprise. Sasuke and Sakura were also looking at him with a knowing grin on their faces. "Goodnight, Senpai," all three said in unison. That's right. He was officially their ANBU senior now.

"That sounds very strange," Sai said honestly. "Please don't call me that."

"Yeah. It is weird, ain't it?" Naruto agreed. "It doesn't really suit you."

Sakura cocked her head and faced Naruto. "Was that a compliment or an insult?"

"Neither," Naruto replied. "Sai's just Sai, right?" The artist nin smiled at him and nodded his agreement before turning back around to be on his way. The others looked on as he disappeared by the street corner.

Naruto's face then became serious. "Everything's fine now, right?" His gaze was still fixed on the empty corner ahead.

"Yeah...I think so," Sakura said with a slight hint of apprehension.

Sasuke didn't reply. He couldn't give an assurance to something he wasn't sure of himself. But inwardly, they were confident they made some progress no matter how small. The night's pleasant little moments held an unexpected promise that had not been evident before - _It could work_.

The _four_ of them could work.

**~Particles~**

Sai entered his residence and leaned back on the surface of the door as his palms gently pushed it closed behind him. His right hand unintentionally brushed against the small lump protruding from his side pocket in the process. He felt the shape of the book beneath the fabric of his pants and recalled the events of the day. Everything happened so fast that he would have to reconsider if his yearnings truly outweighed his apprehensions.

The moon was bright from outside the window illuminating his room just enough to enable him to walk over to his desk. He slipped the mask off from the side of his face and laid it on the wooden surface. He placed the book at the center directly in front of him and reached over to pull at the thin cord of his desk lamp to turn the light on. Finally, he took a seat and fixed his eyes on his precious book.

The light cast an eerie glow on the cover. It had a smear of blood on the surface that indicated a thumb had once desperately tried to wipe the red liquid off while still fresh. Shin's face was thus faintly coated with a pinkish hue but the details of the childish drawing were still visible. His thoughts then strayed off even as he sat motionless for an undetermined length of time while staring unblinkingly at his most beloved possession.

He found it curious how Kakashi-senpai, Yamato-taichou and even the Hokage arrived at the conclusion that what happened to the book initiated his actions.

'_You don't need a picture to remember…The memory of your brother will remain…as long as you keep him in your heart,_' the Hokage said.

Such kind words…He never doubted it for a moment, not even on the very day the book accidentally got covered by his blood. It affected him…but not as badly as they believed. If by chance the book got lost permanently, he would have been able to handle it. Shin already got to see the final drawing and it freed his soul from Kabuto's control. The book had therefore served its purpose. And whatever happened after that, Sai knew Shin would always be in his heart. Still, he was relieved his superiors misinterpreted the effects of the ambush…His secret was safe.

Because of that secret, he was prepared to give them up - his friends. He closed his heart to them because he thought it would be easy for them to give up on him. He convinced himself it was for the best. But he might have put them in more danger by inadvertently causing them to join ANBU. But remembering their expressions at the Hokage's office made him think that _maybe_ he was wrong. Maybe it really was okay to have friends despite who he was. Maybe he was not exempt from that privilege after all. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad for them either. He bit his lower lip as he considered the possibility.

_If it really is okay then…I no longer need this to remind me of who I am._

After a bit more consideration, Sai reached out and parted the book to the middle. He laid his right palm on the surface as if to smooth it out but more so to feel the stiffness of the paper as a result of dried blood that had covered the drawing entirely that fateful night of the ambush in Suna. He stayed in that position for a moment keeping very still, the light from his lamp casting an almost surreal glow around his profile. Then carefully he raised his hand from the page and let his palm hover a foot above it.

Very slowly, powdery particles began to rise from the surface of the left page much like how the wind would brush away dust from the pavement to one direction. An invisible force was driving the particles upward like a magnet originating from Sai's hand above. The powdery substance was so fine it was hard to tell that it was actually dried blood that was getting chipped off but in microscopic units to keep the original state of the paper intact. Within half a minute Sai had gained momentum and the speed of the rising red particles began to quicken.

Part of Shin's black sleeve appeared first, and then half of his face and body, then the other half until the middle part where their hands held each other became visible. The left page was complete and the particles had formed a red ball below his hand. Sai's own image was now coming into view exposing the small curvy line that represented his childish smile. Then the tip of Sai's tanto was clear again up to the very edge of the right page.

And so at last, the image of the dream he and Shin formed together many years ago was fully restored, an image he chose to keep hidden believing the dream was not meant to be. But tonight's events assured him it was alright…That Sai, whose friends called him by name, could dream again – even if it's just that _one dream._

Sai carefully arched his hand sideways and downward while turning his palm up so that it was positioned directly just below his chest. The fine powder followed, smoothly making their way on top like a miniature tornado spinning in slow motion with the cone's tip floating just a millimeter above his hand. Then still through the power of Sai's will, the blood particles spread thinly through the air from the top, forming an outline of his friends' faces the way he remembered them as they smiled at him when they bade him goodnight.

_Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura…_

With just enough particles left he formed Kakashi and Tenzou's faces next. He watched the lined up images of his friends as they swayed gently in the air all looking down upon him and smiling...

Sai smiled too but only faintly and the smile faded in an instant. What lay ahead for him after that night scared him. It didn't use to scare him before. He had come to terms with who he was and was prepared for anything. But reconnecting with his friends now caused such an overwhelming fear that his heartbeat quickened and his chest felt heavy. But he decided it was worth it. They wouldn't leave him alone anyway, and he wanted more than anything to be with them…and so he would...for as long as he could.

* * *

**A/N:** The cat's out of the bag. No, not exactly, only the tail is out. The cat is still inside. Next chapter we take a peek at the kitty…

**Next: Chapter 14** ~Intuition~


	15. Chapter 14 Intuition

**THANK YOU FOR 100+ REVIEWS! **

**To Reina Kuran:** **Thanks for the 100th review. I wouldn't have shared this story if not for you. *glomps***

**And thanks for your varied opinions/suspicions and for relating the story with songs. Shows you're really getting into it. I cannot ask for a better set of reviewers! Arigatou!**

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter's song is brought to you by Himeflye with a most appropriate "Breath" by Breaking Benjamin. It got me to _almost_ post ahead of schedule again but I had to control myself.

Okay enough talk. This is another fave chapter of mine. Hope you like it. Cheers! ~Yui

Onsen - hot springs

Gyouza - dumplings

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**~Intuition~**

Sakura gazed at the stars above as she strolled along the middle of the street on her way home late that same night. She was in a state of reverie, traipsing back and forth between a jumble of emotions as she recalled little details of her team's reunion.

She didn't expect things to work out so quickly upon their return from ANBU training. How fortunate that Sai happened to be there when they reported back. _Come to think of it, Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou were there too. I wonder why…What were they discussing?_ She sighed. She couldn't help but think that when things work out too quickly in one area, a bomb tended to explode somewhere else.

Suddenly, she heard a female voice a short distance from her left. "I _don't_ believe it!" the voice stressed. Sakura dropped her attention from the sky and turned to find that she had reached the front of Yamanaka Ino's house, the blonde kunoichi herself standing by the door of her family's flower shop.

"Ino!" She blurted out. "Did you close up just now?"

"Well that's a lovely greeting," Ino said sarcastically. "We haven't seen each other for over two months and that's all you have to say?"

"Well, I -"

"And look at you! So it's true! I couldn't believe when I heard but there you are, a full-fledged ANBU!"

Sakura examined herself and realized that her ANBU gear made her quite conspicuous in the middle of an empty street, an oxymoron really. She reached up and felt her mask still plastered at the back of her head with the band sticking to her forehead. She let out an uneasy laugh. "Ahaha. Yeah, I'm ANBU now. Everyone on our team is." A peculiar sensation crawled through her skin as the reality sunk in.

Ino's eyes were still wide in disbelief and could just mouth a silent 'wow'. She was indeed very impressed with her friend's achievements – a kunoichi with inhuman strength, an excellent medic and now an ANBU! To top it off, Sakura still had the most number of good looking guys for teammates than any other kunoichi in their batch. _Grr!_ And so as her friend, it was Ino's responsibility to not let all that go to the girl's head. "How about that," she said. "Now you have a mask to cover the rest of your ugly face instead of just your wide forehead."

Sakura just smiled despite Ino's snide remark, which quickly turned the blonde girl's smirk into a worried line. "Sakura, is something wrong?" She expected her insult to elicit an amusing angry face at least.

Sakura shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm just…happy…I guess."

"You don't look very happy."

"I am. It's just…I guess I'm a little worried about the future."

"Oh Sakura. Despite all your accomplishments, you'll never really change, will you? Always the pessimistic cry-baby."

"You're right…It's just that the past couple of months have been tough and…I don't know what will happen next."

"Ha! We all have it tough. Look at me. Do you know why I'm out here so late? To get some air because of a splitting headache that's why. My dad's been making me practice a new mind-reading jutsu all day and all month and it's cracking my head open. It made my nose bleed a few times too."

"I'm sorry to hear that…or maybe not. If your dad's teaching it to you then it's an important jutsu. You should just hang in there."

Ino sighed. "Yeah, I guess. It's kinda cool, actually. I'm getting the hang of it bit by bit, and I don't even have to get out of my body and go limp to do it. You're not the only one making progress, you know."

"I know," Sakura said sincerely. "I hear about you guys a lot too."

"I've actually been practicing on Chouji without him knowing," Ino continued. "I figured he wouldn't mind when he finds out. Shikamaru will be able to sense me right off so I can't risk it with him. But Chouji, that boy really just has food for brains… I mean literally, he thinks about nothing but food. He -"

Sakura's mind was wandering off to the night's events. _Why did Sai hesitate when we invited him to Naruto's birthday? Something's still bothering him…_

"Hey are you listening?" Ino said noticing the absent-minded expression on her friend's face.

"Oh, sorry!" Sakura said. _We got Sai back. I should stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about him!_ "Uh, sorry, Ino. When you mentioned Chouji, I just remembered Naruto said to invite everyone for yakiniku to celebrate his birthday in two weeks. Will you help us out? We might get called in for ANBU mission at anytime so I probably won't be able to get in touch with everyone."

"Yeah, sure," Ino said though still a little worried about the other girl's odd behavior.

"Ino…," Sakura suddenly said as an afterthought. She held her friend by the arm and squeezed firmly. "Could you possibly do me another favor?"

**~Pairs~**

Sakura was right. She barely had enough rest before they were called in for their first ANBU mission the very next day. She calmed her nerves and convinced herself it was just like any other mission…only stealthier and more dangerous…but with a sexier black outfit concealed by a not very sexy gray vest.

"Eh? Where are the others?" Naruto asked when told the mission briefing was about to start. Sakura shrugged her shoulders to indicate she had the same question. They both glanced at two other ANBU they did not know beside each of them. "Shouldn't we wait for Sasuke and Sai?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade glared at the famous knucklehead. She could almost see that dorky face of his behind the mask. She sighed inwardly. There was a reason why most ANBU were trained from a young age. The kind of discipline they had could only be ingrained from childhood. Similarly, some habits were just too hard to curb once they were formed.

"Did you think just because you joined ANBU you get to work with whoever you please? It doesn't work that way!" She barked. Naruto was stunned. Tsunade had been impatient with him before but her tone had extra harshness to it this time. When he didn't say anything more, Tsunade straightened her face and continued. "This is a combined mission. Two units will go separate directions but will have to share Intel with one another along the way. Naruto you're with Kato. Sakura, you go with Sasumata. Do you have a problem with that, Naruto?"

"…No…Hokage-sama," Naruto said meekly.

_He learned some manners, at least_, Tsunade thought. _However reluctantly he's practicing it. _She could picture Naruto making a face at her behind the mask though. Some habits were just too hard to curb, hers included. She then proceeded with the details of the mission.

~墨~

The two ANBU to be briefed next arrived with a flicker at the same time in front of the Hokage precisely as scheduled. Sai and Sasuke acknowledged each other with a short nod before turning their attention forward to get their instructions.

"This is an internal spying mission," Tsunade said, "We got word that an assassination order will be issued on the Daimyo by one of his own council members. The tip is anonymous so your mission is to confirm if the order is real."

Tsunade then handed out a photo of a man named Kitagawa, an aide of the suspected council member who was supposed to travel to Kochou No Kuni to secretly meet with an assassin.

"Sai, you're not new to this so you take point. Sasuke, you're back-up."

"Ha-!"

**~Chemistry II~**

The newly assigned ANBU pairs were not scheduled to take off until mid-afternoon, which gave the four friends a short time to get together for lunch. Sakura suggested they try a quaint inn in the middle of town.

"Eh…!" Naruto protested. "Ra-" Before he could finish, Sakura had given him a murderous glare. "I'm craving for some gyouza and I hear they have good ones there," she said pleasantly to Sasuke and Sai.

"Ichiraku has gyouza too," Naruto grumbled.

"And for once," Sakura continued, facing Naruto this time. "I'd like to sit in front of an actual table on a comfortable seat instead of a stool by a bar counter."

"Aah," Naruto uttered realizing his insensitivity to his crush's needs. No wonder he wasn't making any progress with her. He silently scolded himself and resolved to recover points with the kunoichi. "Well now, why didn't you say so Sakura-cheeyan? I'll make sure to take you to a nice place with a nice table when we go on a date." The top of Sakura's head began to produce hot steam.

Sai found Sakura's reaction very interesting. "Naruto, do say something else like that. Ugly's head could be enough to turn a small lake into an onsen."

Sasuke muffled a snicker. Naruto and Sakura turned their heads to him. _There he goes again!_

_Was that a joke?_ Naruto asked himself. _And Sasuke got it?!_

A faint 'plok!' was heard then. Sai winced and quickly raised his hand to nurse the pain; Sakura had hit him upside his head.

"You think you're funny, do ya?" she growled. "I don't care if you just got out of the hospital! I'm seriously gonna mess you up."

"But," Sai said confused. "I wasn't trying to be funny."

Sasuke's muffled snicker turned into a full-blown chuckle. Sakura's eyes shifted from Sai's baffled expression to the other's pained laughter and back to Sai and she couldn't help but laugh herself. Naruto joined in the amusement. Sai smiled at them assuming the blow to his head was the extent of Sakura's wrath though he still had to figure out what was supposed to be funny.

**~Black Hole~**

The four ANBU took a table two rows from the corner at Sakura's lead. The table was wide enough to sit six persons. The three boys waited for their lone female companion to take a seat first as the end of the table was backed up against a wall but she chose to remain standing. "You guys take a seat. I need to use the restroom," she said then quickly marched toward the door with the "onna" kanji marked in front. Sasuke pretended not to notice her somewhat odd behavior. The other two didn't seem to care.

Naruto then slid down the right bench while Sasuke took the left. Sai pondered on the seating arrangement. _Naruto would want Sakura to sit beside him…but Sakura would prefer to sit beside Sasuke…Where should I sit?..._After a second, Sai slid beside Naruto deciding he could handle the jinchuuriki's whining over Sakura's death glare.

The kunoichi took note of the boys' positions as she intentionally opened the restroom door slower than normal in order to take a quick glance at their table._ Sai's sitting beside Naruto which means…_

"Oy Sai," Naruto said, his face in one of those indescribably irritated state. "Go sit beside Sasuke. That's Sakura's seat." Sai ignored him. Naruto nudged the stoic artist. "Ooy!"

A familiar face then appeared at the head of their table. "Ooh lookie what I found," Ino said with hands on her waist. "ANBU Team 7! Have you all gone nuts?"

"Ino!" Naruto said in surprise. "It's been a long time. How did you end up here?"

"I live nearby, silly. Have you forgotten?"

"Oh, that's right," Naruto said scratching his head.

"Ino!" Sakura called from behind. "It's been a long time!" she said giving her friend a hug.

"I was just asking these guys if you're all crazy to join ANBU."

"Yup, we're all crazy," Sakura said with a laugh. "Hey, why don't you join us for lunch?"

"Uhm," Ino muttered. "No thanks, I wouldn't want to crash."

"No, no. Join us," they all said.

"Oh okay. If you insist." Ino gave them a sweet smile, went straight to Sasuke's side of the table and took a seat. Sakura then sat beside Sai.

Sasuke took all this in without expression. He was prepared to get irritated as Sakura would normally react violently toward Ino for aggressively taking a seat she'd want for herself. But_…_that was a long time ago...when they were younger...before he left. Now...Sakura remained pleasant and readily sat beside Sai instead. Sasuke brushed the thought away.

And so they browsed at the menu and started to order for lunch. Ino, like her usual self, chatted up everyone. Sasuke responded but still silently incredulous that Sakura was not reacting to any of Ino's flirtatious advances on him. Instead, the pink-haired girl talked to Sai. Ino then got Naruto to relate stories about ANBU training adventures.

The food arrived a few minutes later and they all gave thanks in unison. "Itadakimasu!" Finally some quiet as the group turned their attention to the food, occasionally taking turns declaring "This tastes good!"

"Sai," Sakura began, "I was wondering since I know Sasuke's and Naruto's. What's your favorite food?"

"Uhm…I guess…I've always liked momen tofu."

"Really?" Sakura went on to ask him different questions of the same mundane sort. Sasuke listened. Naruto was currently attacking a plateful of gyouza. Ino had her head bowed seemingly focused on her own food but then secretly lifted her eyes to concentrate on Sai. With the power of her clan's jutsu, she entered the artist's head and began to travel inside his subconscious mind.

Flashes…Images…Battles….Enemies…Allies…

_Not here. Further inside…_

Tiny tornado swirling on someone's palm…

_What is that?_

*Flash*

Frightened screams from all directions…cries of pain…a scary looking man…angry… coming closer…fast…*Flash*

Down further…further… moving fast across...a dark hallway…black…*Flash*

Aisles…Shelves…Scrolls. Lots of them. Endless stacks of scrolls on high shelves placed within what looked like a dark cavernous hall.

_Where is this?_

*Flash*

A blurry figure at the end of the hallway…human…a man…closer…closer…a face…

Suddenly a voice whispered, _'What are you doing?'_

Ino snapped out of her trance and saw Sai looking straight at her from across the table. Sakura had a look of panic on her face. Ino cast her eyes down away from them.

"Ino-san," Sai called that caught everyone's attention.

Ino raised her head and flashed a nervous smile in a desperate attempt to counter his serious expression. "Y-Yes, Sai?" she asked.

The artist nin's black orbs locked on to her blue ones. With a calm voice, he said, "Your nose is bleeding."

* * *

**Next Chapter: ~**Cause and Effect~ (adventure time!)


	16. Chapter 15 Cause and Effect

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**~Cause and Effect~**

Sasuke, Naruto, Sai and Sakura stared in shock at the blood oozing out of Ino's nose. The red liquid had run past the blonde kunoichi's chin that she got to taste its acridity as it rolled down her lips. Sakura gasped. "Ino!" She rushed to her friend at the other side and started to stuff Ino's nose with a bunch of tissues from the table. "Excuse us," she said as she led the other girl away. The others looked on with equal concern.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked fretfully inside the restroom.

"I don't feel too good," Ino grabbed her aching head and leaned on Sakura as if she was about to faint.

"I'll take you to the hospital!"

"No. It's fine. Give me some time. This is normal. "

"Normal?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"It's part of my training, remember? I just didn't expect to bleed so quickly. I was only inside his head for a few seconds. I was sure I got the hang of it by now."

"I'm so sorry I asked you to do this, Ino."

"It's okay…but Sakura…I think he caught me."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard his voice. He asked what I was doing. I don't know just how smart he is but he's certainly sharper than Chouji, that's for sure."

Sakura furrowed her brow at this. She knew exactly how smart Sai was…But it should be no problem. If he asked, she would just say Ino was trying her jutsu with everyone as part of her training. She hoped he'd ask. The chance that he wasn't hiding anything was greater if he asked…

"Ino..." Sakura said teetering between concern for the girl's current state and curiosity. "I hate to bring this up now but…did you find anything?"

"I…I'm not sure…"

Sakura's heart sank. She wanted Ino to say no. Sai's okay. He wasn't hiding anything. 'Not sure' meant there could be something…_Stop being negative!_ '_Not sure' can also mean there's really nothing to worry about_.

"Sakura…I need to go home. I'll sort it out when I feel better."

Sakura wrapped Ino's arm around her neck and led the girl out. Their three other friends were keeping watch on the restroom door from their table and they all ran forward when it opened. "Is she okay?" they asked.

"Yeah, she's been training with her dad for the past month. Random nosebleeds are unfortunately the side effect. I'll take her home."

"Let me," Sasuke offered.

"No, it's okay," Sakura said. "I'll take her."

Sasuke took Ino's other arm and wrapped it around his neck before facing Sakura. "You have to leave for your mission earlier than we do. I'll take it from here." Then turning to his ANBU partner, he said, "Sai, I'll meet you by the gate."

~墨~

Naruto had his arm behind his head as he walked with Sai and Sakura on the way to the front gate. "Sometimes I forget that Ino's part of the Yamanaka Clan. She always seems so…lively…But even _she_ has to train hard, huh? She didn't look too good back there."

Sakura could only nod remembering her friend's condition. Ino's lips practically lost all color and her whole body was shaking. Sasuke had to fully carry her in his arms by the time they got to the front of the inn. Sakura felt so bad that Ino had to go through all that because of her selfish request and nothing came of it…she just got another friend sick. She glanced furtively at Sai who had not said anything since they left the inn. Sakura couldn't deny that he in fact knew Ino was inside his head. While Sakura was trying to distract him with idle talk at the table, there was a sudden flicker in his eyes before turning to Ino and calling her out. _Please Sai, tell me. Say something…_The artist remained impassive as he leaned by the side of the gate.

They stood there silently until it was time for Naruto and Sakura to take off with their ANBU partners. Sasuke arrived fifteen minutes later to find Sai waiting as agreed.

"How is she?" Sai asked.

"She passed out halfway to her house. But her father said she'll be fine."

With that, the two took off for their mission.

**~Spies~**

It was of little effort for Sasuke and Sai to tail the Council Member's aide on the road for two days. They moved totally undetected whether at daytime or at night. In vast open areas with no hiding places, Sai would brush in a little creature, usually a mouse, to follow the subject while the two of them overtook from an uncompromised path a distance away.

Sai was completely focused on the task at hand, Sasuke noted. He would just conceal himself and keep the subject under surveillance without even flinching for hours. He only moved when Kitagawa continued on the way.

A spying mission, to Sasuke's estimation, was too easy that he wondered if his skills were underestimated just because he was a new ANBU. He only joined up in order to help get Sai but now that he was a full-fledged ANBU, he was getting eager to prove himself. He could do a lot more than hide in the shadows.

They had entered the Land of Kochou an hour after midnight of the third day. Five hours later, Sasuke was getting restless behind leaves while squatting inconspicuously on a thick branch of an oak tree beside the main road. The carriage that bore Kitagawa had stopped in front of an inn presumably to check in for the day.

Sai had signaled that they stay put until further notice. A few more hours passed and at about eight that morning, Kitagawa emerged from the inn and turned left of the road walking away from their position. Sai signaled for them to follow. _Of course_, Sasuke thought. _No need to signal for such an obvious course of action._

Kitagawa huffed and puffed climbing what seemed like a hundred steps of hand-carved stone stairs that led to a small temple uphill. He had taken hold of a loose four-foot branch to aide him in his ascent. The task was no big deal for the two ANBU, of course. Sasuke was on top of the hill thirty minutes ahead just waiting for the man still struggling on his feet below. Sai, however, opted to keep his sight parallel to the subject's position. He would move up a few feet as Kitagawa climbed ten steps forward. He instructed Sasuke to keep watch of the general perimeter from the top while Sai kept his eyes on Kitagawa, observing his every movement. A change in expression, a twitch of an eye, an unusual flick of a finger could serve as a signal. Sasuke deemed Sai's precaution a waste of energy; he could see the surroundings from the top where he was. There was no way anyone could escape his vision.

Finally, Kitagawa reached the top bending to grab his knees as he caught his breath. Then he straightened up and looked around him. The small temple was in the middle of a rainforest, so astounding in its beauty that it would take the breath away of any who saw it. But the two ANBU were not there for sight-seeing. All they minded were the subject and the gaps between trees and bushes where an assassin could emerge at any time.

But there would be none of that. Instead, a bald man in a black priest's garb came out of the temple and bowed to Kitagawa. The priest had an eye-patch on the left eye, a scar peeking out from it. The centipede-like stitching ran all the way from the middle of his forehead down to his left jaw line that indicated his eye had been cut out in a very brutal manner. He also had a hard physique indicating that he was not an ordinary religious man, a warrior monk, no doubt. Was this the assassin for hire?

Kitagawa looked around him suspiciously. "Is there anywhere less open where we can discuss this?"

"Of course. This way please," the monk replied. Kitagawa followed, still glancing around him until they entered the temple.

Sai and Sasuke leaped into action, expertly snaking their way inside through the temple roof. They crawled soundlessly through the beams that held the high ceiling while keeping their ears perked up to guide them to Kitagawa's position. The temple seemed empty apart from the two men who were walking down a long hallway with multiple small meditation chambers. The monk led his guest inside the first chamber. The two ANBU had by then descended from the beams and settled above the bamboo ceiling that enabled them to peek inside the chamber and audibly hear any conversation.

"The Daimyo will be in the main dining hall. Do it at exactly at seven o'clock. Do you understand?"

"Hai."

"Here's the price you asked for." Kitagawa handed the man a thick envelope he pulled out from inside his double-breasted suit. "And here's the sealed order," he added extending his other hand with a small scroll. "This information must not leak out at all cost or there's hell to pay, do you hear?"

"Hai," the man replied.

"Good. I'll be on my way then."

The monk led him out as far as the entrance of the temple. Kitagawa sighed as he realized his descent down the stone stairs would be a much harder task than when he went up.

**~Virtues~**

Sasuke's eyes gleamed as he saw that the monk was making his way back to the chamber. The man had left the money inside but he kept the scroll in his hand when he went out. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and got in position to strike. Sai immediately leaped forward and grabbed the other's wrist that was holding the weapon. "Our mission is to confirm if the assassination plot is real. There's no order to take out the assassin," he whispered.

"But we've now confirmed it's real," Sasuke whispered back. "The assassin could make a move at anytime. He's right there now. We can take him out and hit two birds with one stone."

"Patience, Sasuke-kun," Sai said.

_Patience?_

Sai signaled with his hands. Sasuke read it to mean _'We need to find out what the scroll contains.' _Sai then turned his focus back on the monk below.

Sasuke was itching for some action but he held himself back. If this was the ANBU way, he had to abide even if half of what they did seemed a total waste of time. He followed Sai's lead and tailed the monk inside the temple wherever he went. The man had placed the money inside a vault but kept the scroll inside his garb. The two ANBU continued to leap between beams and ceiling for hours just watching and waiting. The monk engaged in various activities within that time that included meditation, martial arts training and sharpening knives. The man was definitely no ordinary monk.

By ten o'clock that evening, the man entered his sleeping quarters. He first walked over to a large chest and took out a small box. He slipped his hand inside his garment, pulled out the scroll and placed it within the box before carefully storing it back inside the chest. The monk then laid out a futon beside the huge trunk and slept.

Sasuke assumed it was finally time to make a move but Sai again signaled to wait until they were sure the monk was in deep sleep. Another hour, Sai finally acted but had warned Sasuke, to the latter's irritation, to keep still and just guard the surroundings. The artist nin painted a ferret and a very small snake on his scroll and made them come to life. The small creatures quickly made their way down the pole by the corner of the room and proceeded to the chest. Sasuke watched Sai, who had his eyes closed in full concentration, before looking down to see that the tiny snake had slipped inside the hole of the padlock. A few seconds later, the lock snapped open. The ferret then slowly nudged the opening of the chest up with its nose and wiggled its way soundlessly inside. A short while later, it had the scroll lodged between its teeth and was making its way back up the ceiling.

Sai received the scroll from the ferret's mouth and unrolled it. Sasuke's eyes widened when he read the content.

~墨~

"So that's it," Tsunade said as Sai related their discovery. Sasuke wore a serious expression on his face as he stood slightly behind his partner to his right.

The council member sent Kitagawa to bring a secret message to the monk in Kouchou to have thousands of cultured butterflies to be released at the palace hall at exactly seven o'clock on the evening of the Daimyo's wife's birthday as a surprise gift to her. It was by order of the Daimyo himself.

Sasuke's face was grim as he thought of what could have been if he acted on his impulse. His assassination of an innocent monk could have sparked animosity and distrust between the Lands of Kouchou and Fire…or something worse…it could have led to war.

_Patience._

That's what Sai said to him. Sasuke then realized why he was paired with the more experienced ANBU for such a mission. He wasn't ready. He was merely tasked to observe just what it was that made an ANBU's role different from a regular shinobi. Countless wars had been averted specifically because of ANBU discretion.

"Good job, you two," Tsunade said.

"I didn't do anything," Sasuke said feeling utterly useless. "It was all Sai."

"That kind of mission cannot be accomplished by just one person," Sai said to Sasuke's surprise. "We did not know what we were dealing with. If it turned out to be a real plot, the enemy could have been present in numbers. I was keeping an eye on the subject but I wouldn't have been able to do that if you weren't watching the perimeter. I also needed someone to stand guard when I had my eyes closed while leading my beast imitations." Sai then turned to face his partner. "I needed you there, Sasuke-kun," he said with no hint of arrogance.

Tsunade nodded and cast Sasuke a meaningful look. She then proceeded to discuss other matters. Observing Sai as he stood there, Sasuke realized another thing he lacked despite all his success as a shinobi. In ANBU, one had to give up one's pride and exercise a great deal of humility. There was no room to show off and certainly no room for self-pity.

_Humility._

The lack of it was his downfall. He, Uchiha Sasuke, prodigy, genius, who from childhood was exposed to the adoration of his peers and enemies, thought so highly of himself that he did not think twice about blaming others for his hardships. He resented Naruto for getting ahead because he couldn't accept anyone as better than him.

In ANBU, the mask did not only serve to protect one's identity. Covering one's face was a reminder that one should conceal one's pride in order to serve others selflessly… _like Itachi did all his life._

For a split second as he looked at Sai positioned sideways with a mask on and his ANBU tattoo displayed prominently on his shoulder, the short black hair suddenly grew longer into a pony tail and Sasuke could actually picture his older brother standing there before him.

_Itachi-niichan… I have a lot of work to do before I can catch up to you_.

Sasuke immediately snapped out of his imaginings and focused on the meeting.

**End of Part III**

* * *

**A/N:** I came up with an alternate title for this: "Sai's De-EMO-ization of Uchiha Sasuke." Kidding. We'll stick to "Sumi." XD Itachi, why u keep popping up in story? U dead.

サスケ: お兄さんの事は永遠に俺の心の中にあるからだ。

**Next: Part IV Chapter 16 **~Way of the ANBU~ (plus Naruto's birthday bash)


	17. Part IV Chapter 16 Way of the ANBU

**Extending heartfelt thanks to Wolferetic for the video specially made for this fic. It was so beautiful I wanted to cry. *hugs and kisses* Link: youtubeDOTcom/watch?v=djvEiAwu4ik (again, replace DOT with ".") Or go to my profile for the direct link. Becitos! ~ Yui**

**A/N: **Seating arrangements can be such a pain (to write). Mendoukuse-!

* * *

**Part IV**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**~Way of the ANBU~**

"Report here tomorrow at 7AM for your next mission."

That was Tsunade's last instruction before Sai and Sasuke were dismissed. They were to work again within less than 24 hours. Regular shinobi were given at least two days rest between missions, Sasuke noted in contrast. It was past 2PM and he had not had a decent meal since the previous night. In the past, his team normally got to eat at the same time as the client. ANBU had to scrounge for provision for themselves and only when time allowed. Konoha was a cheap client, he thought. _No wonder Sai developed his food pills habit. The guy's totally unaffected. _Sasuke psyched himself up. He realized he'd gone soft with the pampering he received from clients within the last year or so. _Not good._ He had to train harder to be a worthy ANBU. He could do it. He'd gone without food for days too back when he… Sasuke blinked. _Itachi-niichan endured it... Sai's enduring it…So can I._

"Sasuke-kun, would you like to get something to eat?" Sai asked suddenly as they exited the Hokage Tower.

"Uh…yeah sure…I guess," Sasuke replied as if he didn't think about food within the last few hours. He was prepared to tough it out for as long as Sai could. "So you're eating real food again, huh?"

"The Hokage ordered me to," Sai said flatly. "And before Sakura left, she said she'd beat me up if I didn't. She's scarier than the Hokage."

"That she is."

~墨~

Ichiraku was the most convenient place to get lunch. And after five days on a meager diet, ramen seemed awfully enticing to Sasuke.

"Do you think Naruto and Sakura are back yet?" he asked as they were waiting for their order.

"I don't think so," Sai replied. "A joint mission takes at least a week to accomplish. It will also depend on how far they have to be."

"Any idea what their mission is about?"

"No. We're not free to discuss our missions with anyone, not even among other ANBU."

Sasuke regretted it the second he asked. He learned about strict confidentiality during training. Even the archives contained only general accumulated information on missions useful for tactical strategies. There were no names and no dates. Only the Hokage and Intel officers like Shikaku and Kakashi had access to detailed reports that each ANBU wrote after a mission. Knowing Sai stuck to the rules made Sasuke look like some nosy greenhorn. But there was neither contempt nor condescension in Sai's response and this made him feel slightly less self-conscious.

The two didn't speak again after that. But there was no feeling of awkwardness as they silently ate their meal. They were both tired and neither one felt obliged to engage the other in small talk.

The practical thing to do next was to get some rest so they gave each other a quick nod and went their separate ways soon after their late lunch. Sasuke went straight home and slept. Sai did the same.

The next day, the two reported for duty and were assigned on separate missions with different units.

~墨~

The four friends finally caught each other back in Konoha a week and five days after the ANBU rookies were assigned on their first mission. Naruto and Sakura asked the Hokage's permission for all of them to be given time off to celebrate Naruto's birthday.

Tsunade realized the new recruits had not picked up the ways of the ANBU completely yet. Black ops did not set aside special leave for birthdays or any kind of occasion. It was a harsh practice but after having lost too many ANBU in the last war, the few current ones were needed even more to be on call 24/7 to ensure Konoha's security.

But it was only a matter of time before she would no longer be able to fend off Council demands to bring Team 7 back for commercial service anyway so she decided to be lenient and grant their request. Besides, it would give them a chance to continue the healing process of a recently mended relationship.

**~Gathering~**

Morning, the 10th of October. While most ANBU remained vigilant and were out fulfilling their duties, regular shinobi and the rest of the villagers gathered together at the Shrine of Heroes for a solemn tribute to commemorate the heroism of the 4th Hokage and all those who perished during the Kyuubi attack.

It was always a bittersweet occasion for Naruto. It was only in recent years that he had been able to mark his birthday without shedding tears of anger in self-pity. He fought with a lot of conflicting emotions when he found out the truth behind the occasion but in the end, he knew his parents' love for him outweighed all the suffering the events of that day caused.

~墨~

Night soon fell and the scheduled birthday celebration slash reunion was about to take place. Members of Team Gai, Team Asuma, Team Kurenai and Team Kakashi arrived at the yakiniku shop, some in groups and others individually at a time. Pleasant greetings and playful ribbings went on as the friends caught up on each others lives. The old Konoha Eleven with the redeemed Sasuke made Twelve, plus One.

They had three regular tables pushed together to make a long one. The smoke from the meat on each of the three table grills emitted such a palatable aroma that Chouji, who was at the farthest end at the side, was giggling beside himself as they were cooking. Shikamaru was seated beside him to his left, followed by Ino.

Kiba and Shino were going to occupy the next two seats but Hinata, who didn't want to pass out at any time during the night, hurriedly squeezed in between Ino and Kiba so she wouldn't have to sit beside Naruto, who was at the head of the table.

At the other side, Sakura asked Sai to sit beside her, next to Naruto and directly across Shino. She asked Sasuke to sit to her left. Team Gai occupied the last three seats with Lee on the inside, followed by Tenten and finally, Neji at the farthest end across Chouji. Akamaru didn't need a seat but was squeezed in between Hinata and Kiba in order to get his share of the food.

Naruto, as always, was the center of attention. Everyone gladly indulged the hyper-active ninja since it _was_ his birthday. And they were all curious at the impulsiveness of Team 7 to join ANBU, but the ninjas in question found it hard to divulge the real cause. Ino had some idea, care of Sakura, and so promptly diverted the group's attention to the lighter side of the ANBU rookies' adventures. Sakura was grateful for her friend's discretion though she noted that Ino generally avoided eye contact with Sai. They had not had a chance to talk since the day of the nose bleeding incident but Ino had signaled to Sakura for the two of them to talk privately later.

Naruto finished recounting their hardships during training and almost slipped his tongue about Sakura's forehead mishaps. "Sakura-chan knocked her– Eeyow!" He reached down to his left leg where Sakura's foot rammed from underneath the table. He was now into his strange non-confidential accounts about his first mission.

"I bungled a few times because Sasumata kept making signals I didn't understand," he related. "And I was wondering why he was worse than Sai with his penis references. Then I found out he's ex-Root and it all made sense." Hinata blushed at the p-word thrown in so casually.

"My partner wasn't so bad," Sakura said in turn. "But it was kind of embarrassing when I missed my cue a few times. By the end, I finally figured out how to keep my mask in a position where I can see better." Then facing Sasuke and Sai, she asked, "how did your mission go?"

Sasuke turned to Sai and waited for the artist nin to answer. "It went well, didn't it?" Sai said smiling. Sasuke returned a half-grin. "Yeah, we accomplished the mission in three days," he said to Sakura.

"Man, I wish I got to work with you guys instead," Naruto grumbled.

"Stop whining, dobe. We still have a lot to learn. Just keep observing your ANBU seniors."

Naruto was surprised at the rebuke, not at the nickname but at the somewhat humble declaration that followed. He impulsively reached over, almost scorching himself above the grill, as he extended his palm over Sasuke's forehead. "Are you feeling alright? You seem different since I last saw you. Sasuke swiped the hand away.

"So how come you don't have tattoos?" Kiba asked.

"We don't get tattoos until we complete our 10th mission," Naruto replied ruefully but quickly said. "It won't take long, you'll see."

"Sure would be cool to have one of those," Kiba said eyeing the spiral tattoo on Sai's shoulder.

"But you already have a tattoo," Sai said pointing at the red fang markings on Kiba's cheeks.

"It's not a tattoo. I was born with it," Kiba said.

"Oh that's right," Sai said recalling what he read of the Inuzuka clan from the files. "Did you already have those when you were a baby?"

"Uh…yeah..."

"Aah. I just thought maybe you were like Dalmatians. They don't have spots when they're born. Ow!" Sakura had pinched his side. Apparently, comparing Kiba to a dog breed wasn't acceptable.

By invitation, the jounin team captains arrived some time in the night to grace the occasion. The others gave them room at the table but their officers graciously declined. They instead remained standing as each of them gave a toast to the birthday celebrant. By the end of each speech, Naruto's cheeks blushed redder and redder, prompting Sai to comment that he looked like a striped tomato. It was Sasuke who choked on his drink when he heard though.

Before leaving for their own little adult gathering, Might Gai made a surprise announcement. "We just came from a meeting with the Hokage. I was given permission to inform that you chuunins can finally use earned credits from the 4th War. This means that by the end of the year, you will be promoted to jounin.

Wild cheers and a round of applause followed. "Yeah!" shouted Kiba. Lee shed tears of joy. "I couldn't have done it without you, Gai-sensei!" That led to a proud Gai tearing up which ended in the two hugging, to everyone's discomfort.

"Uhm, Gai-sensei," Shikamaru interrupted. "You said all _chuunins _get credits. Does that mean...?" All heads turned to Naruto.

"Err..." Gai scratched his head and turned to Kakashi who could only shrug. "Only chuunins were discussed this time. There weren't supposed to be a genin in the War. I guess it slipped everyone's mind."

"So… everyone will be promoted except Naruto-kun?" Lee asked. Everyone again turned to the jinchuuriki who was speechless for the first time in his life.

"Mah, mah. Don't feel bad, Naruto," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, it's no big deal," Kiba chimed in. "Hey everyone, let's make a toast."

"To Naruto. The only ANBU in the history of Konoha. Ulp, scratch that, in the history of the world, who's still a genin. Kanpai!"

"KANPAI!"

"That doesn't sound like a compliment any way you look at it," Naruto complained. But being himself, he quickly cheered up and said. "Hah! You'll see. I won't just be the only genin ANBU in the world. I'll be the first and only genin Hokage in history!"

"Uhm…so," Tenten whispered to Neji, "He doesn't have any intention to be promoted at all?"

"I don't think he understood what he said," Neji replied.

"Well, let's drink to that," Kiba said in response to Naruto's bold declaration.

KANPAI! O-tanjoubi Omedetou!"

"If I understand correctly, rankings do not matter in ANBU," Sasuke said helpfully to Naruto.

"You are correct," Sai confirmed. "Which is good for you, Sasuke-kun, since you're also still only a genin," he added informatively, the insulting undertone completely escaping him as always.

The temperature dropped twenty degrees as everyone waited for the ex-rogue's reaction. They all heard but pretended they didn't. It totally slipped their minds that Naruto wasn't the only genin left. To their surprise (and relief), Sasuke only grinned. "Yeah," he said, amused with his own low status. Apart from the months he spent in jail abroad before he was allowed to return to Konoha, he was denied any promotion for ten years as part of his punishment handed by the Alliance. He had no reason to feel insulted, especially at this time. He raised his cup to the birthday celebrant. "Kanpai."

"KANPAI!"

And so the merriment continued.

~墨~

By late evening, everyone got ready to go home, happy to have had caught up with old friends, their stomachs filled and Naruto's frog wallet emptied.

"You go ahead guys," Sakura said to her teammates by the end of the night. "I'm going to walk home with Ino." The friends bade each other "take care" and went on their way.

Sai walked home too, pleasantly overwhelmed by the experience. He couldn't recall the last time he was able to be a part of such a party. The first time was when Sakura and Naruto introduced him to Team Asuma where he got his face slapped a couple of times for calling Sakura 'ugly' and Ino 'beautiful'. There were other chances that followed but they were all a blur at the moment. A lot happened, too many missions, too many battles, a world war and…

"Sai," someone called from behind. Sai knew he was being followed but did not sense any threat so just waited till the other made a move. He turned around to face the person. "Can I talk to you?" the male shinobi asked.

"Of course, Shikamaru-kun."

* * *

**Next: Chapter 17 **~The Will of Fire~ (My, my…my first love Shika gets involved…)

**A/N:** This chapter was long done when I remembered Naruto isn't the only genin left. I added the last bit about Sasuke immediately then. It was also a chance to tie up a loose end – It would be odd for Sasuke to be allowed to return to Konoha without paying for his crimes somehow, right? Till next time! ~Yui

**Sai-kun, O-tanjoubi Omedetou!**


	18. Chapter 17 The Will of Fire

**A/N:** If you're using Windows and are seeing squares or weird symbols in the text, you might wanna install East Asian Languages in the Regional and Language Options from the Control Panel. It comes with your system installer. I've written in kanji and hiragana a few times. Nothing important but I've also been using the kanji for the word sumi as a breaker (coz it's purty).

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**~The Will of Fire~**

The dirt road where Shikamaru and Sai stood facing each other was bordered by trees trailing up a slope on one side and a farmland on the other, illuminated only by the half moon peeking from the clouds above. Sai had sensed the Nara Clan heir tailing him for at least half an hour since they left the yakiniku shop. The artist nin had an idea on the motive but he still waited silently until the other shinobi initiated the discourse.

"Ino was bed-ridden for three days because of her little stunt," Shikamaru said point blank. Beating around the bush was too troublesome and he knew there was no need for it in this case.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sai said simply.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you know what she was doing," Shikamaru said.

There was no use denying it, especially since Shikamaru was, in fact, a genius. "Is it my fault?" Sai asked.

"No. It's not your fault. I just wanted to make sure you understand why she did it."

"Because Sakura asked her to."

Shikamaru, who was about five yards away from where Sai was, walked up closer as he spoke. "I don't know what went on between you guys and frankly, it's too troublesome to know but…" The Shadow Master was now standing just three feet away from the Artist Nin. "If your teammates are worried about you to go to that length then shouldn't you help ease their minds by telling them whatever it is you're dealing with?"

Sai listened but did not speak. After a short while, he said, "I'm sorry Ino-san had to suffer on my account."

Shikamaru had to smile to himself. "Good grief! You're just as stubborn as the rest of us, aren't you?" he blurted out. "Mah, I'm not surprised. You _are_ a shinobi of the Leaf. If that's any indication then whatever it is that you're hiding, you're doing it in order to protect those you care for." Sai remained stoic so he continued. "This is not about Ino," he clarified. He didn't really expect to get through very easily. He and Sai got to work together on more than a few occasions in the past but there was still some degree of formality between them, at least on Sai's part.

"You don't have to tell me anything," Shikamaru said when Sai still did not respond. "But I'll tell you something… When we lost Asuma-sensei, I thought about hunting down the Akatsuki on my own. I was sure Ino and Chouji would want to take action but I didn't want to risk losing either of them as well. I struggled with it for days…In the end I realized they'd never forgive me if I acted alone. It was their fight too. "

"I understand what you're saying, Shikamaru-kun," Sai said finally. "I'm grateful for your concern. But it's nothing like that."

Shikamaru waited for a while but then Sai showed no intent of elaborating so he spoke again. "You may think your situation is different and it very well may be. But if something happened to you without your friends knowing what you're going through, they'll take it harder than if they were given a chance to help. You should trust them more."

"I do trust them," Sai said seriously. He cast his eyes over the dim surroundings that covered the vast rice farm to his right as he chose the right way to express himself. "Some things have become clear to me in the past couple of weeks...I was feeling.._.lost_ for a long time. I thought if I went back to the way I was before I met Naruto and the others, it would be easier for everyone…and easier for me...but I was wrong. I realized I only made myself miserable and I also hurt my friends in the process. I thought I was protecting them but I was probably protecting only myself." He then turned to face Shikamaru again. "I lost track of what's important, but my friends made me remember," he said and he smiled. "I'm confident I can face anything now. Please don't worry."

Shikamaru stood there analyzing the other. After a moment he turned around to be on his way. But he stopped abruptly for a last message without looking back. "You know our history, Sai. No matter how troublesome it was to go after Sasuke, I did it anyway, even if I didn't give a damn about him at the time. Between you and Sasuke, I like you better. Your set of friends isn't limited to just members of Team 7. I hope you know that."

Sai watched the Nara heir as he walked away, once again filled with an overwhelming sense of gratitude. _I know. Thank you, Shikamaru._

**~Wasted Effort~**

While Shikamaru was tailing Sai, Ino was walking with Sakura on the way home. The two kunoichis cheerfully engaged in girly banter while at hearing distance from their group, but the conversation turned serious as soon as they were far enough.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I screwed up," Ino said sadly.

Her friend briskly shook her head. "I should be the one to apologize. You got sick because of a silly request. Are you really feeling better?"

Ino gave a quick nod and grinned in a childish way. "Yeah, I was actually only out of it for two days. Okay, two and a half. By the end of the third day, I was just faking it to take advantage of Shikamaru and Chouji. They practically did anything I asked. I think Chouji lost about ten kilos running around to fetch stuff for me. Haha."

Sakura wasn't amused. Ino must have been in terrible pain through it all and her teammates must have been worried like crazy. "I'm sorry, Ino. I shouldn't have asked you to do something so dangerous."

"Sakura…the thing is…" Ino stopped on her tracks and faced her friend, wearing a serious expression. "My dad said the effect wasn't normal."

"What do you mean?" Sakura suddenly became more anxious.

"Dad's been overseeing my training and he said based on my progress, I shouldn't have gotten a nosebleed that quickly going into someone's head. And he said that for me to be down for three days was _bizarre_…There's something about Sai that's…I don't know…different…it felt…dark and powerful."

Sakura's face dimmed. She detested her own bad qualities, the worst of which was her pessimism. But it had always given her a higher degree of relief whenever her exaggerated fears were proven wrong. This wasn't one of those moments. She was more convinced that a bomb was about to explode anywhere at any time.

"Don't be like that, Sakura," Ino said, keenly aware of her friend's train of thought. "As long as you guys stick with him, I'm sure he'll be fine. He'll open up to you soon enough."

The pink-haired kunoichi gave her friend a grateful smile. "Yeah, I hope so."

They walked in silence part of the way. They had reached the Yamanaka residence after some time and had taken a seat on the steps of the front door when Ino spoke again. "So what's really bothering you?" she pressed.

Sakura folded her knees and hugged them close. "I was just thinking that… we were all gung-ho about joining ANBU convinced that it would resolve our relationship with Sai. We weren't really thinking about anything else….To tell you honestly, I don't think I'm really fit for ANBU."

"Your insecurities are getting the best of you again," Ino said. "And I thought wearing an ANBU mask would finally solve it," she teased.

"It's not about being insecure. I'm just being realistic. ANBU is…very different. And you know what?" She smiled then to Ino's curiosity. "I don't think Naruto's meant for it either. My partner Sato-san said so too. Naruto's too…well he used the word 'dazzling' like the brightness hurt his eyes and it made me laugh. But I know what he meant."

"Haha! Somehow, I do too. How about Sasuke?"

"I don't know. I haven't had a chance to work with him yet. He and Sai went together. Naruto was right when he said Sasuke seemed different. But somehow…in a good way…so maybe it's not too bad for him. He and Sai are surprisingly getting along so that's a plus."

"See! Always look on the bright side," Ino said tapping her friend on the back.

Sakura laughed. "Isn't it funny that we went through all that trouble with ANBU training and then the minute we returned, we got Sai back just like that? It's like…why did I go through hell for? I could've just punched him in the face in the beginning if that was all it took."

Ino would normally laugh with her but she grew pensive instead. "You know, I talked to Shikamaru about it. I didn't tell him everything, just the part where you guys were really worried about Sai being the reason why you joined ANBU. He said just the mere act of joining up should prove to Sai how important he is to you." Ino then faced Sakura."I agree with him."

Sakura hugged her friend to the other's surprise. "Thank you, Ino." It was like a heavy load was taken off her chest. "You're right. There's no such thing as wasted effort. It was worth it."

"That's right," Ino agreed. "See because of what happened I got Shikamaru to agree to practice my jutsu on him. I think he's regretting it right now but he gave his word so he can't back out. My dad said mind-reading has different levels depending on a person's character and intelligence. I guess that's why I had that trouble with Sai."

The subject brought Sakura's consciousness back to her bigger worry. "Ino…do you remember anything about that?"

Ino pouted looking a bit troubled. "Bits and pieces," she replied. "It's still kind of muddled. But don't worry. As soon as I remember something clear, I'll let you know."

Sakura sighed. She was sure she'd be assigned to another ANBU mission anytime within the next day. Ino immediately understood her friend's concern. "Sakura, don't worry," she repeated. "Sai's our friend too. We'll all help any way we can." Sakura gave the blonde kunoichi another grateful hug.

**~Dispatch~**

Two hours past his birthday, Naruto was roused from sleep by a crow tapping at his window bearing a message from the Hokage. He was to report at the tower immediately. He rushed to the site as ordered. Four other ANBU were already there. Shikamaru and his father Shikaku were also present and to Naruto's surprise, so was Yamato-taichou. Sakura arrived shortly.

"Fire Country's security has been breached," Tsunade said. "An unidentified threat has crossed our borders through the mountain region in the north. An ANBU sent a message but the details are not clear. All available ANBU will need to be dispatched to check it out just to be safe."

Sakura's eyes instinctively searched the room. Her head movement, despite the mask, told Tsunade who the kunoichi was looking for. "Sasuke and Sai went ahead with Kakashi earlier," she informed as if to answer the silent question. "Naruto, Sakura, you are to follow them to the northeast route. Kakashi will be overall squad leader once you meet up."

"Ha-!"

"Since we have very few ANBU on hand, I've asked Tenzou to act as your squad leader since you're still new to this. Hari, Kuma, Oguri, Ikuta, you take northwest."

"Ha-!"

Shizune then proceeded to give the coordinates to follow. Shikaku gave instructions on tactical positioning. The ANBU teams were dismissed immediately after.

"Yamato-taichou," Naruto said as they were speeding their way past Konoha's wall. "I know you're real name is Tenzou but I've gotten used to your codename. Do you prefer to be called Tenzou-taichou?"

Tenzou laughed. "No, it's fine. I've gotten used to how you call me. Besides, I was assigned to the team with the name Yamato so that makes it special somehow."

"I kinda like Yamato-taichou too," Sakura said. "We met Sai about the same time, didn't we?"

"That's right," Naruto said feeling the same sense of nostalgia as the others. "Hey, we'll finally get to work as a complete team! Somehow, I'm kinda excited."

"Naruto," Tenzou called.

"Yeah, Yamato-taichou?"

"You're ANBU now."

"Yep! I'm ANBU now," Naruto said proudly.

"So…" Tenzou said. "Stop talking and just move."

~墨~

Three weeks after the emergency ANBU dispatch, Shikamaru opened the door to his house early morning and found his teammate standing outside. "What is it, Ino?"

"Shikamaru, I remember everything I saw from Sai's mind… I need your help."

* * *

**Next Chapter:** ~Synchronicity~


	19. Chapter 18 Synchronicity

**A/N:** This is a **DARK**fic. I've said that before, right? I'm saying it again...while it's still early.

* * *

Engawa – elevated veranda surrounding a traditional Japanese dwelling

Ojisan - uncle

Jiisan - grandpa

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

**~Synchronicity~**

Three weeks of stake out in the mountain wilderness and nothing. Yamato unit met up with Kakashi unit somewhere outside Konoha by morning of the same day they set out. They reached the assigned location two days later but still had not seen any sign of the supposed threat since then. They had not found the ANBU who sent out the message either.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had been extra careful about keeping their silence and took their cue from their seniors' actions. They were surprised that Kakashi, Tenzou and Sai spoke more often this time around as opposed to using hand signals. Their crash ANBU training was apparently for extreme circumstances and applied more for spying missions than for defensive surveillance.

For his part, Kakashi observed his squad and felt a certain degree of satisfaction at the overall developments. The complete trust that each placed on his comrade was evident that their combined movements seemed naturally in synch. He had not felt such ease in an ANBU squad before. Sai's motion in particular had a kind of energy in it far different from the stiff aggressiveness that concerned Kakashi in the past. The artist nin now moved in a way that he could only describe as graceful. Sasuke too had changed somewhat though Kakashi still had to pinpoint the specific differences. He could at least tell that the young Uchiha was more subdued than he remembered, a little less air in his bearing.

At this time, Sai had his eyes closed while guiding his ink mice to search for suspicious movements within the perimeter while Sasuke stood guarding him from behind. Tenzou and Naruto paired up to do reconnaissance west while Kakashi and Sakura took to the east. They were to meet up again at daybreak. That was their routine within the last three weeks, changing partners by rotation every couple of days just to get a constant feel of each other's movements.

The Land of Fire was a vast country. It was possible the intruder or intruders were already on the move outside the area where they were first spotted. Tenzou informed the rookies from the beginning that they could be out there for months until they were sure the territories were safe. It presented another difference between regular shinobi who confronted identified enemies and ANBU who acted as a first line of defense, guarding against unidentified ones.

Despite the unknown hardships that they might face, however, Kakashi's squad didn't seem to mind. In fact, there was a certain kind of excitement that filled everyone now that the heaviness that had been bogging them down had been lifted. They were confident they could bear anything given that they were all together.

**~Flashes~**

"What's this?" Shikamaru held a paper that Ino handed him. They were sitting on the engawa overlooking the pond garden within the Nara residence the same morning.

"It's what I saw in Sai's head," Ino answered.

Shikamaru stared at the scribbled lines, circles and curves that went different directions on the paper. He considered if the whole thing was some kind of code that he had to access numerous data from his brain in order to decipher the meaning. Finally, he looked up at Ino. "You're gonna have to help me here Ino because I can't make anything out of it."

"Of course you can't. You know I can't draw," the kunoichi said matter-of-factly while swinging her legs playfully as they hung from the engawa's wooden surface.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Mendoukuse-."

Ino shrugged off her teammate's usual manner of complaint. It was the only way to force him into it. Her dad held on to Shikaku-ojisan's head every time he needed to send images across but Shikamaru hated it when it's done to him. It was part of their clans' partnership that he would have to get used to sooner or later. And she really couldn't draw even if her life depended on it.

"Fine," Shikamaru said grudgingly as he extended his head slightly forward. Ino placed two hands on his head and closed her eyes. She let go in less than a minute and waited while Shikamaru processed the images he received.

"Well?" Ino asked after a moment.

Shikamaru looked troubled. "Did you recognize who the man at the end was?"

"No. Sai caught me even before the face became clear. He looked really tall, didn't he, that man?"

"Yeah, but we were seeing the whole thing from Sai's eyes. It could mean it's a memory of someone when he was small."

Ino thought back to the blurred figure. It was as if she herself was coming closer. When she reached the man, she had to crane her neck up to see his face. The light from behind him was so bright that it was hard to focus. The darkened face was looking down on her and she remembered feeling a cold chill run through her before Sai snapped her out of his head.

"I can't be sure but it's possibly Danzo," Shikamaru said. "We can ask your dad for help on that later. Did you notice something from the way Sai walked closer? His pace was halted and uneven."

Ino accessed the image again. The distance between her and the man narrowed but in different speeds. Slow first then it would quicken, slow then quickened. "Wow, as expected of you to notice that. You're right. What's it mean?"

"It means someone was likely pushing him from behind."

Ino's skin crawled as she imagined a small boy being shoved by some adult like cattle headed toward slaughter. And she was sure those screams and cries from the earlier images came from children… "That angry-looking man was coming for Sai fast."

"It's most likely from his training period in Root."

Ino felt a knot tighten in her stomach as she imagined the implications. The man looked vicious especially with three claw marks lining the side of his face down to his neck. The gash was wider and nastier-looking than Morino Ibiki's or Nara Shikaku's. He seemed like someone who would show no mercy even toward a child.

They all knew Sai had been a member of the Root Foundation since he was small. They just never really considered the extent of horror he must have experienced. Or maybe they all just avoided knowing more. While they were sitting in classrooms learning replication techniques, Sai and other orphan children were being subjected to who knew what. Even now, Ino didn't want to think about it and so moved on to the other images. "That little whirlwind thingy was floating on his hand, wasn't it? What do you think it is?

"I don't know. I thought Sai only controlled animated beasts. Maybe it's a new ink jutsu. I have access to ANBU records now and I remember reading about Sai improving his technique."

"Oh okay, I guess it's not a big deal then."

"We can't be sure of that either. There's a reason why it's tucked in his mind together with a memory of those men and that large hall."

Ino was at a loss and at such times, she was even gladder that she had a teammate she could pass such complicated matters to. "So how do we go about this?"

Shikamaru quickly assessed the best course of action. "I talked to Sai that night after Naruto's birthday dinner. He's definitely hiding something important. We'll have to ask Godaime for permission to look into it. Then we'll ask Inoichi-ojisan for help with that blurred face. My dad might know something more about the Foundation's past activities and where that hall might be located."

**~Detour~**

Shikamaru and Ino were on their way to the Hokage Tower by noon to follow their planned steps in order. But as they were walking along the commercial area, Shikamaru stopped and mulled over the sign in front of a shop they had passed by their right.

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"Let's check something out first," Shikamaru said walking straight toward the shop with Ino at his tail.

"Irrashaimase," the old man at the counter greeted cheerfully.

"Excuse me," Shikamaru said, immediately prompting the man to come forward.

"Yes, can I help you, Nara Shikamaru-san, Yamanaka Ino-san?"

"You know us?" Ino asked surprised. They've never been inside the shop before.

"Of course. Who doesn't know the famous Ino-Shika-Chou and their heirs? Besides, you're war heroes. We owe our lives to you people."

The two young ninjas blushed at the declaration but quickly recovered as Shikamaru remembered his motive for coming in. "Owner-san…an artist nin named Sai is a friend of ours and it just occurred to me that this is where he buys his art ninjutsu supplies."

"Aah Sai-kun." The man's face brightened with recognition at the mention of the name. "Yes, he's been a long-time customer."

"He must have bought a lot since he was little," Ino said, quite surprised that the man referred to Sai so casually.

The man smiled wistfully. "It was only about...maybe seven or eight years ago when he started buying for himself that I found out that the special ink and scrolls ordered regularly by ANBU were for him. He was a lot different then," he said with a kind of expression that made the other two curious.

*****Shikamaru was one of the three people, along with Chouji and Naruto, whom Sai first revealed himself to a few years before. He had an idea what the old Sai was like. He thought it important to ask the impressions of someone who interacted with the artist from further back.

"Ooh he had this face," the man said in response while trying to imitate Sai's blank expression that ended up more comical than an actual straight face. "He also spoke in a flat tone and always serious, never smiled but always polite, placed an order, paid then left. So imagine my surprise when he came in one day wearing a smile and being very friendly."

His two listeners nodded, understanding his meaning well. But they didn't expect the man to speak to them about Sai so openly outright.

"Well, I don't really go around talking about my customers," the man said as if noticing their reactions. "But he spoke highly of all his friends including you both," he added, surprising the two ninjas again, even more so when the man added, "I'm just happy for him right now. I've been worried about him for a time since he went back to being ANBU."

Shikamaru and Ino exchanged looks at this. It really was against professional ethics to talk about a customer but the man's concern was evident and he seemed to have something on his mind that he wanted to say. Seeing that there were other customers in the shop, Shikamaru leaned closer and discreetly whispered, "We're sort of worried about him too. He might be in danger but keeping it to himself."

The owner instructed his assistant to mind the shop then he invited the two shinobi into his store room. He went straight to the end of the first row of shelves and pulled out a box while talking at the same time. "Sai-kun had gotten really pleasant after he became friends with Uzumaki Naruto-san and I guess, all of you who were outside ANBU. Even after the war, he would come in and I'd sometimes invite him to tea. He would tell me about books he read about relationships and would ask why they did not work when he applied it in his life. I told him I'm a twice divorced man and do not really know about relationships either."

The two young ninjas listened graciously but were beginning to wonder about the scrolls in the open box that the man was carrying. He placed the box on top of a low wooden cabinet by the wall and began to slide his hand on top of its contents while in deep thought. "The happiest I've seen him was when he was talking about that Uchiha boy reuniting with his teammates," he continued. He turned somber as he said, "And then about a couple of months later, Sai-kun came in and said he joined ANBU again. He was still as pleasant as ever and even seemed quite nervous about going on his first mission." The man's brow creased as he related the next course of events. "Then a few months after that, he came back and he acted different. He was…cold and formal again like when he was younger. It saddened me how ANBU had turned him into his old self again."

Shikamaru and Ino could tell that the man took Root ANBU to be the same as all ANBU. His voice was bitter toward the black operative branch in general. They understood his sentiment since even most shinobi weren't aware Root existed until Danzo's death. And yet there was still the matter of those scrolls that the man was fingering that had piqued their curiosity.

He finally took out one scroll from the box and held it out. "This is a special scroll that Sai-kun ordered last year. He had it custom-made according to his own specifications."

Shikamaru took the scroll and flipped it around. It looked ordinary enough except for the diameter of the core being slightly bigger specifically to contain ink. But he didn't see it as any different from what Sai used in the past.

As if in response to Shikamaru's unspoken question, the man reached over and pushed the other end of the core. The compartment slid open with a click. "He had the ink compartment made longer and divided in two," he informed. A second click and the core slid out further to reveal the second half of the compartment from inside. "It's pretty ingenious really, though I wondered why he'd want two separate compartments for the ink. So I thought maybe he's experimenting with color."

_Color? _Shikamaru didn't remember any mention in the reports of Sai's beast creations changing color.

"He didn't order his usual scrolls anymore since then. But a month ago, he paid for this stock but said he won't need them anymore." The man's eyes moistened as he said, "That's the time I saw him smile again so I thought maybe he's back to being himself. But he didn't stay long and hasn't stopped by since." He was quiet for a moment while placing the scroll back in the box and returning it to the end shelf. He came back with a somber face.

"If you see Sai-kun, please tell him I have some stock of the old scrolls he used regularly before. I'll give him a good discount and throw in a few extra brushes as a bonus... He just best be careful on his missions with ANBU. Please tell him Kintaro-jiisan said so."

The two ninjas were touched by the old man's fatherly concern for their friend. If only Sai could see it, they thought. "We'll tell him," they promised. The two exited the shop with an additional mystery to solve. _What's with the scrolls?_

* * *

*** **Manga Ch 283, Anime Ep.33

**Next Chapter: **~Counting Days~ (the unfolding of the mystery begins...I hope you're ready...for anything...)


	20. Chapter 19 Counting Days

**A/N: **2012.12.16 As of this release date, two of my favorite supporting characters that I've included in this story _presumably_ died in canon (unless Kishi's playing troll again). I won't say who they are for those who don't read the manga. Made me cry, but I won't hold it against the mangaka. I've done it in a previous story way ahead of him. Such is the power of the author. Well, I've always considered Sumi as AU anyway so even if I can edit them out with a few change of phrases, and with a sentence or two explain characters' ability to cope with the loss, I've decided to keep the story as it is in honor of those two awesome characters. *sniffle*

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

**~Counting Days~**

ANBU Squad Kakashi split up in units of two, sometimes three as they moved across the border of the north scouring the area for the still unidentified and undetected threat. They would meet up a day or two later for the next hunting strategy. Sai had circled from above a few times as well but without results. More than once, Naruto was tempted to suggest that perhaps it was a false alarm. But if the three senior ANBU from his squad did not bring up the possibility, there was no reason for him to. ANBU life, Naruto secretly concluded, was, for lack of a better word…boring.

In the few hours within each week that they all met up, they would take shifts to keep watch while the others got some rest. At this time, Kakashi, Tenzou and Sasuke were out positioned inconspicuously while Naruto, Sai and Sakura were in a forest clearing inside a wooden dome as provided by Tenzou. A small campfire was alive in their midst for heat. The dome was sufficient shelter without expending too much of Tenzou's chakra. It was also enough to mute the light that the fire provided.

"Hey Sai," Sakura called in a hushed voice so as not to awaken the sleeping Naruto across to her right. It was still about two hours before they had to take their turn at watch but she didn't feel like sleeping. Sai was also just sitting by the other side to her left watching the flickering movements the fire made at the center. The artist nin looked up when he heard his name.

Kakashi had told Sakura about what happened to Sai's picture book when the jounin paired up with her in the past week. The kunoichi now wanted to ask about the incident, to reassure her friend that everything would be alright, that they would help keep Shin's memory alive. As she looked at Sai, however, she didn't know how to bring up the subject. The artist nin was waiting for her to speak. Sakura opened her mouth…_The picture book…_"It's November," she said instead. "It'll be your birthday in a few weeks."

It took a while for Sai to associate the month with the date of his birth. His friends had once celebrated it with him years ago…seemed so long ago…before the 4th war...when he had only been a few months with the team. He never really thought about it before then. It was only after Danzo-sama's death that he was able to look into his file and see the date as it was written there. His superiors were honest enough to tell him that it was likely not his real birth date but one entered to record his admittance to an orphanage, a date which he probably shared with dozens of other kids who were orphaned due to war or simply intentional abandonment. There was no way of knowing the real circumstances in any case.

When Sakura and Naruto found out, they insisted on celebrating the day with cake and ice cream, which they said were required during such occasions. It was only that one time... then the war happened and no one was able to celebrate a proper birthday for a year. And then afterward, Sai had quickly joined ANBU and birthdays didn't matter again.

That one time with cake and ice cream was a fleeting memory which, along with many other things, Sai suppressed in order to move on. Recalling such moments within the period of his loneliness made it so much harder. But now that Sakura brought it up, the memory was unexpectedly pleasant again. Yet he could only manage a half-smile at Sakura's hinted suggestion.

"We've been really awful, haven't we," Sakura said sadly. "It just occurred to me that we missed your last birthday."

"It doesn't matter," Sai said, grinning more sincerely.

"We'll make sure to celebrate it this time," the kunoichi declared. Sai just nodded. He didn't want to dampen Sakura's mood by informing her that birthday celebrations were not likely in their current situation. As for him, it was enough that he was with the people he cared for the most. He felt his coming birthday would be his happiest even without cake and ice cream.

**~Jutsu~**

"Didn't think it would be that easy," Ino said upon exiting the Hokage Tower with Shikamaru. Tsunade very quickly gave them permission and open access to any data they could gather to uncover the mystery of the images from Sai's mind.

"Easy is bad news," Shikamaru said. "Seems even Godaime's been concerned about the whole matter for a while even before your dad tipped her off on what happened to you."

"I guess we've all been caught up with our own lives that the problem got past us the whole time."

"Sai's not the type to draw attention to himself. He's dealt with it his own way and I kinda understand that. Still makes it troublesome trying to figure it out since the guy won't talk and no one can force him to, not without more solid cause."

"So where do we start?"

~墨~

Ino was perplexed by her teammate's sudden decision to go to Konoha Hospital. "Uhm, what are we doing here again?"

Shikamaru kept on walking through the hallway that seemed to lead toward the Shinobi Health Record Section. "I've been wondering about that scroll that Sai used for a time. I don't think he's experimenting with color. There's no practical need for it in battle."

"O...kay…so why are we here again?"

"Something happened to Sai after he joined ANBU that changed him…I could be wrong but when Godaime told us about the ambush in Suna, I kinda just formed this connection with Kintaro-jiisan's account and the scroll's dual compartment."

"I don't understand. Wasn't it about the picture book?"

"It's natural to connect Sai's attitude with what happened to the book…but none of them knew about the scrolls. We only learned about it by chance. I'm sure Kakashi-sensei would draw something out of it had he known." He presented the clerk in charge with an authorization letter and they were immediately allowed in. "But like I said, I could be wrong." He then proceeded to the shelf containing files with names that started with 'Sa'.

Ino followed while trying to determine her teammate's exact suspicions. "You said Sai was improving his technique. Are you saying he's experimenting with something dangerous?"

"Mah, it's far-fetched from what I know of Sai and his jutsu. He even orders a special kind of ink to make it work properly. We're only checking to completely rule out the possibility," he assured. He pulled out Sai's file and headed for the nearest table.

Ino didn't ask any more and just read along beside the Shadow Master as he flipped through Sai's thick folder. The artist nin's hospital record apparently only started when he joined Team Kakashi just three years before. His older records were most likely in ANBU Headquarters. Ino still didn't know what they were looking for and how the suspicion could be ruled out or confirmed. She got worried when Shikamaru clicked his tongue as he got to later records from when Sai rejoined ANBU. She followed her teammate's forefinger where it stopped at certain places on the pages.

_Transfusion…transfusion…*flip*…transfusion…*flip*…transfusion…_

"He's had an awful lot of blood transfusion in the last year," Ino said beginning to understand Shikamaru's suspicion and was not liking it. "But ANBU engage in dangerous battles a lot, don't they?" she said hoping for another reassurance.

"True. All of these are related to battle wounds and therefore would not invite suspicion. The one the Hokage said he had in Suna was from an ambush." Shikamaru continued to browse the pages. "He's also had consistently low blood pressure which the medics had associated with his fainting spells apart from battle fatigue…They've issued him vitamins to increase his blood platelet levels."

Ino mulled over the information then remembered something she noticed from when she had lunch with team 7. "Sai had black and blue marks on his arms that day. His skin was so light, I couldn't help but notice. I figured he got them from a mission."

"Hematomas are not uncommon for us shinobi, and certainly more common for ANBU who are out on the field more," Shikamaru said. "It's likely the medics assumed the same instead of relating his case with any blood-related disorder. They would certainly not connect it with his ninjutsu." The Shadow Master stood up still focused on the open file laid out on the table. "But they all seem connected if we look at it from a bigger standpoint…the proximity between incidents…and when they started."

"So does that mean -?"

"Nothing's definite but we can no longer rule it out as a possibility," Shikamaru replied. "I read that his beast imitations have gotten stronger. If he is using blood to achieve it, why hasn't anyone noticed? And the bigger question is how is he even doing it?"

"But even those with Kekkei Genkai are recorded. Shouldn't the leaders have known if Sai has another unique ability?"

"Don't forget, Sai's an orphan. Unlike Naruto, there's no record of his origins. His history before he came out of Root is practically unknown." Shikamaru paused a moment to recall every Intel record on Sai that he had read. "All records of his past were based on oral accounts taken through a debriefing after Danzo's death. They didn't contain anything that merited investigation, as far as I remember…Tsk!" Shikamaru clicked his tongue again. "The thing is…I can't control my blood even if I can control my shadow. I've never known of anyone who could. Sai's always been known as an ink user..."

"Are you saying he's practicing some form of forbidden jutsu?"

"I don't know. This is where that hall and those men from his memory might be important."

**~Last Phase~**

After a month of fruitless search, Naruto had to finally raise the question he had wanted to ask from their first week out. "Kakashi-buntaichou…is it possible that it's a false alarm?"

"No," was the short reply from the Copy Ninja who did not bother to look up. He just continued reading a map. They had covered the entire territory assigned to them and were now gathered on top of the highest peak of the northern mountain region to decide on the next strategy.

It was a good thing Naruto was wearing a mask. His face would have given him away as he mouthed his silent complaint at the vagueness of his sensei's response which was also very akin to a brush off.

It was Tenzou who took pity on the rookie ANBU and so proceeded to explain. "The alert that reached Konoha came from one of our ANBU veterans. Even if the message itself is vague, the fact that it came from him means we can't take it lightly."

"How good is he, that ANBU?" Sakura asked.

"He's one of the best we have, never failed on a mission," Kakashi supplied this time, still surveying the map with his back to them.

"He almost never sends out an SOS and just takes care of the problem himself. His name is Natagama," Tenzou continued. "He's one of Sai's older seniors in Root." They all turned to Sai then but he gave no reaction. Tenzou turned to the rookies again to finish his explanation. "Since we haven't found him or heard from him, it's likely he's already dead."

Naruto didn't need any more convincing. He had worked with another one from Root on his first ANBU mission. And then of course, there was Sai. While Root ANBU were socially inept, had no sense of humor and unintentionally deadpan humorous, they were focused and precise on missions. If Natagama was their senior, Naruto now understood the seriousness of the unknown threat they were searching for.

"Well, we've covered the whole surface of the northeastern borders," Kakashi said as he laid the map on the ground. His squad gathered round for new instructions. "We've also searched underground except for these areas right here," he said pointing at the land's coordinates. "We'll have to separate in squads of three again. Naruto, be in sage mode to feel the area underneath from here to here. Sasuke you go with him. Tenzou's in charge. Sai and Sakura are with me. We'll meet here in three days unless something comes up then be sure to send a signal. That's it. Disperse!"

"Ha-!"

~墨~

Sai lay plastered on the ground by mid-morning of the second day. His animated mice had burrowed through holes searching for anything odd underground for two straight days and nights. Sakura stood guard while Kakashi went his own way dispersing Pakkun and his other nin dogs to sniff out the remaining terrain.

"You okay, Sai?" Sakura asked as he glanced down on the panting shinobi lying on the ground.

"Yes, I just need a minute."

Sakura sat down while still watching her surroundings. "Did you do this a lot as ANBU?"

"Not as much as I want," Sai replied to Sakura's surprise.

"You enjoy doing this? Searching for weeks for something you don't even know?"

"En…joy…" Sai uttered as if trying to figure out what the word meant. "No, it's not that I enjoy it. I just prefer it over assassination orders."

Sakura wished she didn't ask. She kept forgetting what ANBU really meant. Sai said it so casually like it was a natural part of his life.

"But since you mentioned it," Sai said. "Yes, I think now, I'm enjoying it. I'm enjoying this mission more than anything I've ever had in the past." Sakura turned to find Sai smiling as he lay there on the ground and gazing dreamily at the sky above. She didn't know why Sai made her sad by what he said.

The two ANBU were roused when Kakashi suddenly appeared from behind the trees with Pakkun on his head.

"A red alert from Hari. Something's up in the northwest," Kakashi said then turned to Sai to give an order. "Send a message to Tenzou's squad. We'll go ahead. Have them follow at once."

_Dammit,_ Kakashi muttered to himself as they leaped through the trees. The alert was another vague one like Natagama's. _We were searching the wrong zone. I hope we're not too late!_

* * *

******Next: Chapter 20** ~Faces~ (Are you ready?)


	21. Chapter 20 Faces

A/N: 2012.12.22 Hi friends. The only Christmas perk I can give is to post a day early...

Did I mention that this is a DARKfic? Yes, I did. For the last time, please turn back if not ready. May cause head explosion. Might end up scooping brain goo at Christmas, seriously.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

* * *

**~Faces~**

Shikamaru and Ino were currently making their way through a thick forest located within the highest mountain peak of Fire Country a far distance east outside Konoha. They were accompanied by Chouji who had complained that he was left out of the loop. The mystery that was Sai had, therefore, officially become an Ino-Shika-Chou mission.

The initial two investigating shinobi had been at Konoha Hospital records section just a week before.

"_We have to make this quick, Ino,"_ Shikamaru told his teammate that day after they exited the hospital. The grabbed images didn't exactly have a permanent shelf life in either of their brains. At least they wouldn't be as clear as they were at the moment._"Go to my dad and show him the images. I'll go to your dad and I'll show him the ones you transferred to me. They're bound to give us something."_

As expected, Yamanaka Inoichi's mind-reading ability was on a whole different level than his daughter's. The darkened face projected from the transferred image in Shikamaru's head gradually became clear much like how an electronic machine expert would easily de-pixelize a blurred photo.

The revealed face confirmed what Shikamaru suspected all along. The man looking down on the child Sai was no other than Root founder, Shimura Danzo. The silhouette alone wouldn't have given out his identity. The man from Sai's memory had a full head of hair instead of the prominently bandaged head the old war hawk had been seen with in the rare times he made a public appearance. His right eye was the normal kind, not with the Sharingan he had stolen from a dead Uchiha. He also had free use of his right arm. All these made one thing clear - Sai had been in the Foundation even before the Uchiha Massacre.

"_There's another thing, Inoichi-jiisan," _Shikamaru said._ "Can you make out the color of the swirling thing on Sai's palm?"_

Inoichi placed his hand on Shikamaru's head again and located the image. _"It's… hmm…the direction of the light from behind is making it look quite dark…It's… black, I think… wait a second…let me make sure…no…it's closer to dark red."_

Unfortunately, the angry-looking man coming for Sai was not familiar to either Inoichi or Nara Shikaku. Neither was the location of the large hall. But Shikaku knew of an old surviving shinobi who had worked as Danzo's right hand man directly responsible for training Root shinobi since before the Uchiha Massacre. Shikaku was certain he was the one behind Sai when he was brought to Danzo inside that hall. It was a lead to the identity of the man in view.

"_I've always suspected that he did not divulge all the secrets of the Foundation after Danzo's death," _Shikaku said._ "He retired and retreated to the mountains after the Orochimaru Invasion. He has lived as a hermit this past seven years_ _but we still keep tabs on him, of course. We can't just lose sight of him given his background._"

And that was why the three ninjas of Team 10 had traveled for a week outside Konoha, trekked up the highest peaks and now making their way through the thick forest to seek out the retired shinobi who could shed light to all the mystery.

**~Back-Up~**

Earlier that week while Team 10 was making their way to the East, Naruto was in Sage Mode feeling beneath the earth for anything suspicious, any trace of alien chakra within the area assigned to them by Kakashi. Tenzou's squad made straight way toward the center of the location in order to maximize Naruto's range. They ended up deep within the woods in the process. As a result, it took a day for Sai's ink bird to locate them.

"Buntaichou," Sasuke called. His sharingan was active as he was looking up at the forest canopies where only streaks of light peeked through to reveal small patches of the sky above. That was when he spotted the small black and white bird fly past.

Tenzou immediately leaped up and balanced himself on the tip of the tallest pine tree. He unrolled a blank scroll and as the parchment swayed like a flag in the air, the ink bird crashed onto the surface and transformed itself into the short message. At once, the ANBU unit of three was northwest bound to catch up to their comrades.

~墨~

In Konoha the next day, a very concerned Tsunade bit her fingernail as she considered her decision. Sai had also sent her a message informing her of the distress call from Hari's squad. She had hoped that the two squads that she had sent out on the initial dispatch would be enough to handle the unknown threat. ANBU that reported after were sent to other important missions. There were none other available at the moment to respond to Kakashi's squad in case there was a call for back-up.

She was sure Natagama, who had sent the first message, was dead. And now, Hari's squad might have met the same fate. _Those were some of my best men_, Tsunade thought. _Kakashi can handle it, whatever it is, _she reassured herself_… _"Tsk!"

Shizune turned her head from where she stood by a filing cabinet when she heard the Hokage click her tongue far too audibly. "Tsunade-sama…"

The Hokage was standing by her desk, her palms planted on the surface and her eyes closed. She took a deep breath and held it in as she thought of what to do. She exhaled quickly and spoke. "I made a mistake when I sent out a two-man squad in Suna and got them outnumbered and ambushed. This time I've sent ten and still not enough…"

"What do you want to do?" Shizune asked sensing the somewhat emotional tone in her superior's voice.

"I can't risk losing all my best men on the field by underestimating an unknown enemy again. I have no choice but to send out capable non-ANBU to back up Kakashi's squad. Summon Kurenai's team and have Shikaku brief them at once."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"Pull out Team Gai from their mission and send a message to Team Asuma to the east. The matter about Sai will have to wait. I'll need Shikamaru to help find that blasted intruder as well."

**~A Promise~**

A straight path would have taken Kakashi's unit a day to reach the origin of the message but the terrain was so rough that it took them two grueling days instead. He signaled to his two subordinates to double the pace. He estimated they would reach their destination by nightfall.

They had glided through trees, climbed rocky hills and crossed lakes and rivers along their path. And they did all these in silence. All Sakura had to do was follow Kakashi's lead that her mind was free to entertain thoughts outside of her current task. From time to time she would glance sideways at Sai gliding a few paces behind her. He would always be looking straight ahead, solely focused on the mission as usual. Kakashi had told her that Sai's regression was caused by what happened to the picture book and by being away from them at the same time. Over the course of three years since he was assigned to Team Kakashi, Sai had learned to have real emotions, to finally feel. But with that came the feeling of loneliness at its worst…It made perfect sense…_But Ino said_…

'_There's something about Sai that's…I don't know…different…it felt…dark and powerful.'_

_Why doesn't it add up?_

Sakura slowed down a little until Sai caught up then she glided closer to the Artist Nin. This wasn't a spying mission, she was allowed to speak openly even if it's just a whisper. "Hey, Sai."

"Yes, Sakura," Sai said in an equally low voice while still looking straight ahead. Sakura was supposed to be in the middle and he at the tail. The triangle formation they suddenly took was a little distracting to him.

"Kakashi-sensei told me about the picture book…"

Sai didn't respond at once. It took a few leaps through trees before he spoke. "Ah, that. I'm fine now. Don't worry about it," he said while attempting to slide back to resume the right formation.

Sakura frowned at the obvious evasion and unrelentingly fell similarly back. "May I see it?"

"See what?"

"Your picture book, may I see it?"

"Now?"

"No, when we get to stop by nightfall."

Sai was quiet again. One leap, two leaps…three…"I'd rather you don't. What happened doesn't matter anymore."

Sakura kept her eyes on her teammate as she thought of something to say. "You should have told us," she finally said as she kept her pace. "Rather than lie to us a year and a half ago. You should've told us…We would've been there for you."

"I'm sorry," Sai said. "I was…confused."

"We'll always be there for you, Sai. I promise, we'll help keep Shin's memory alive."

"Thank you, Sakura." Sai turned his face to the kunoichi and smiled. "I'll hold you to that promise."

**~Purpose~**

**Root Headquarters, 1-1/2 years ago**

Sai wasn't sure why he remembered where that hall was. He was so young the first and only time he was brought there. And the memory, along with other important things, was suppressed from his mind for years until the Suna ambush started bringing fragments back to the surface and had disturbed him ever since.

After Pein's invasion, central Konoha was reduced to a vast gorge. The structures were shattered beyond recognition but Root's underground headquarters was built at least twenty feet underground, its ceilings encased in heavy iron and had therefore escaped ruin.

It wasn't until Danzo's death months later that it was opened and its numerous chambers, along with the Foundation's secrets, exposed to the leadership. The complex structure had since become an extension of ANBU facilities. An underground tunnel was built linking it to ANBU's Main Headquarters and the Hokage Tower. The old entrance was left blocked and deserted.

The small bookstore above, which disguised the original entrance to Root Headquarters, was never rebuilt. The edifice, with its outdated books and devalued artifacts, was the perfect cover from the outside world, for who would be interested in such a shop even if it was right smack in the middle of town? Its agents would enter and exit completely undetected by the common folk. Its eventual destruction did not gain any notice from the public either. It was there and yet not, quite consistent with what the Foundation stood for.

But there was a secret hall that not even Root shinobi from the higher ranks knew and thus was not revealed during the debriefing after Danzo's death. Not even a Hyuuga's Byakugan could penetrate through its walls, for Danzo was a man of extreme caution. His Root shinobi had experienced this quality first hand.

Only one other person knew of the secret hall, Danzo's right-hand man and confidante since he founded Root…And there was only one child shinobi who had ever been brought there.

It was only 9PM but the surroundings were already dark and quiet as the adjacent shops within the commercial area had all closed up for the night. The space that was once occupied by the bookstore was now a thickly cluttered junkyard surrounded by two dingy walls by the side and a wire fence at the front and back. With his hand, Sai felt the ground beneath him. His feet led him back to where the bookstore once stood, seemingly tracing his own path many years before. The space was littered by various junk above ground and debris underneath. Sai's burrowing ink beasts sought out the hollow parts leading to the underground entrance to make it easy for him to dig through.

From below he remembered his way, the descent further down, the number of turns, left, left, right, 20 paces, left…The path intentionally avoided the main sections where ANBU security were currently stationed. When Sai got to a dead-end from a narrow hallway, he recalled a series of hand seals. The man had formed them in front of the wall, not at the farthest end, for that would be too obvious, but at an uneven distance from the left post_**. **__Monkey, crow, turtle, dog..._The brick wall slid open… And then another narrow path, and another… Why he noticed everything the man did, he did not know. Once the fragments of his past got pieced together, he was able to access the details as if it was happening in the present.

He remembered that the hall was illuminated by numerous gas lamps hanging from the high ceiling across the center. The lights had since died out. No one had been there after Danzo-sama's demise. Sai reached the head of the aisle and walked forward. The memory then started flooding back…

Little Sai, nameless then, was afraid. He didn't know why he was brought there. The children back at the camp all stared at him when he came to. They looked scared. They always looked scared but at the time, they seemed to be scared of him. He was separated from the rest. He knew he had done something terrible but he couldn't remember what it was. It was natural to assume that he was brought to this enormous place a few days later to be punished.

There was a man in a white hakama waiting at the end of the aisle. The man who had brought him there pushed him forward because he kept on stopping in his tracks. He'd stop and then got pushed again, but not too roughly, until they reached the tall man at the end.

Danzo looked down and stared straight into his eyes. For some reason, the boy did not feel scared anymore. The memory from that time ended there.

Sai looked around him and tried to remember what happened afterwards. There were just a lot of shelves with scrolls. He unrolled some of them and found various correspondences between Danzo and his officers, records of surveillances…clan movements…Hyuuga, Uchiha…those with kekkei genkai…

Sai browsed through them trying to figure out a pattern that would lead him to what he was looking for…_dates_…the scrolls were arranged in chronological order…_that's it._ The correspondence ended after Danzo's death three years back…First aisle…second aisle…scrolls from four years back…down further until he reached records from 12 years before. One by one he opened the scrolls and read the contents…

7th Shelf…40th scroll…

_27th Year of Sandaime's Office, September 12th_

_Danzo-sama, I investigated the incident as you ordered. The whole account was related by Makio, the assistant trainer of Batch 3. Kabou got too rough on the beatings. He kept on striking one of the trainees even after he already lost consciousness. One boy tried to defend him so Kabou turned to that one instead…_

It was at that moment that Sai recalled the events.

The boy getting beaten was the only other child who was ever kind to him since they were taken to that place. They had been training day in and day out to be nameless protectors of Konoha. They were all hungry and tired. The kunai slipped from the light-haired boy's hand and earned the head trainer's wrath. Sai stood frozen with the other children as Shin got beaten and kicked repeatedly until he passed out. The man stooped down and struck his face to rouse him. Shin opened his eyes only to receive more beatings. The other children started screaming and crying in fear. But Sai got angry, so angry that he charged forward and pounded on the man's back with his fists without thinking. But he was too small that his punches must have felt like a slamming feathered pillow against the large man's back. Kabou was livid nonetheless. He faced Sai and slapped him in the face with the back of his hand. The blow was so hard that the child felt himself spin as he fell to the ground.

"_You think you're tough, do ya?"_ Kabou challenged as he walked up to a large sack hanging by a tree and pulled out a bullwhip before marching toward a disoriented Sai. The little boy's lower face was covered in blood streaming out from both his nose and lips. Kabou struck once creating a long welt along the child's back running up to his upper right arm. Another strike and the whip's lash circled his neck. Sai squirmed and grabbed at the leather, struggling as the tiny barbs of the tip penetrated his skin.

"_Nooo! Stop!"_ The boy Shin begged weakly from behind.

Kabou uncoiled the whip from Sai's neck and aimed for Shin. The whip whizzed and created a loud cracking sound as it hit the light-haired boy's body.

"_Aaaaaaaaah!"_ Sai screamed in his rage.

Sai stood by the aisle of the dark hall, holding his breath and his eyes wide in shock as the scenes of the past played out vividly in his mind. His knees gave way after reading the remaining parts of the message. He fell back hard on the marble floor and unknowingly let the scroll slide from his numb hands. He remembered the whole incident, including all the sensations that went with it.

'_His blood just shot out of his body from the open wounds, enveloped Kabou's entire head and crushed it until it was severed from the body. The head exploded in its grasp. The boy lost consciousness after but could not recall what happened when he came to. It seems he has repressed all memory of the incident._

_Danzo-sama, we have stumbled upon a legendary Kekkei Genkai in its purest form. The boy is a living weapon that can be used to the country's advantage in a most significant way. There's no doubt about it. He was born for such a purpose, just like his ancestors.'_

_._

_._

_._

~墨~

"_Where have you been all evening?" _Tenzou asked Sai the night the mokuton user disguised himself as a wooden post outside Sai's door a year and a half ago.

"_Training," _was Sai's curt reply. It was a lie. He had spent the night seeking out his past within the secret hall of the Foundation. By the time he emerged above ground, he had recalled the rest of the conversation between the two men in the hall. He had unrolled more scrolls to unravel more secrets. Sai ambled home in a trance, his mind floating with a discovery that would change his life…forever.

**End of Part IV**

_"I was looking for a breath of life_  
_A little touch of heavenly light_  
_But all the choirs in my head sang,_  
_NO..._

_To get a dream of life again_  
_A little vision of the start at the end_  
_But all the choirs in my head sang,_  
_NO..._

_And the fever began to spread_  
_From my heart down to my legs_  
_But the room is so quiet...__  
_

_And although I wasn't losing my mind_  
_It was a chorus so sublime_  
_But the room was too quiet...__  
_

___Whose side am I on?_  
_Whose side am I?..."_

Breath of Life by Florence + The Machine

* * *

**Next: Part V Chapter 21 ~**The Hermit of Fire~

**Merry Christmas to all!**


	22. Part V Chapter 21 The Hermit of Fire

**A/N:** 2012.12.29 Just like the other two we lost in canon (their deaths are pretty much official now), I'll keep a third major casualty alive in this story because...well, I can. :)

* * *

**Part V**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

* * *

**~The Hermit of Fire~**

"We're almost there_", _Shikamaru said for the nth time as a response to Chouji and Ino's 'How much further?' query. They all expected from the beginning that the trail to the hermit's location would not be a picnic. The team had made it through a week's trek and by now had reached the summit of Konoha's highest eastern peak. It was only a matter of time in the day before they reached the spot Shikaku had pin-pointed on a map.

The three had been stationed in Konoha for months due to Ino's training and Shikamaru's Intel duties. They only realized they were a bit out of shape when they took on the current task. Only Chouji kept on the rigors of physical training in the village and was therefore faring better than the other two, provided he had something to munch on, of course. He started asking '_how much further?_' when his supply ran low.

Shikamaru stopped in front of a marker ten paces from two oddly-shaped ancient trees and looked about him. "This is it," he said as he caught his breath. He walked the ten paces and stood very still between the ancient trees. Chouji cupped his hands to his mouth and let out a whistle. The sound echoed through the trees and disturbed the birds perched above the canopies.

A kunai suddenly darted a millimeter past Shikamaru's cheek and hit the ancient tree to the left. The Nara heir did not flinch. If he did, a second kunai would aim for his head. It was a code to signify that they were the ones expected to arrive based on a message sent by Shikaku himself.

The ANBU on duty emerged from the top and landed on one of the lower branches within the line of sight of the three shinobi on the ground. The masked man signaled then pointed to a direction to his right. He disappeared immediately after.

"How often do they rotate duties?" Ino asked.

"Once a month," Shikamaru replied. "He presents no threat but Dad wants to make sure he's kept under surveillance. He's free to go anywhere he pleases as long as he doesn't leave the country. He's too important. But he hasn't gone anywhere far from this mountain all these seven years."

"Does he know he's being watched?" Chouji asked.

"He wasn't told of it but a shinobi of his caliber doesn't need to be told. I'm sure he knows."

The moment they stepped on level ground and took sight of a small log cabin, shurikens and kunais went flying across from all directions. The three young shinobi ducked and evaded but the team knew none of the sharp weapons were really aimed to kill. (Maybe just maim)

"You know who we are," Shikamaru said aloud. "We've come to know about an Artist Nin from the Foundation."

Silence.

"You've kept your secrets long enough, Kotaro-san," Shikamaru shouted louder.

A few heartbeats before a gruff-looking old man with short light blue hair emerged. He was camouflaging as a narrow brick wall beside the log cabin. He had bronze skin and a five o'clock shadow of the same light blue color that indicated he had neglected to shave for at least a week. He was around 75 years old but his stance was straight like a young man's. His gray hakama was frayed at the edges but otherwise clean. His visitors were careful even if there was no visible weapon on him. The man similarly eyed them warily for a while before signaling for them to come forward.

**~Signs~**

Kakashi checked one body, Sai checked the other. Sakura closed the eyes of one and then walked up to the last and did the same. They were too late. Hari's squad, all four highly-skilled ANBU, had perished.

"Whoever or whatever it is," Kakashi began. "It's no longer trying to hide. There's no trace of Natagama's remains but these bodies were left here exposed…" He surveyed the lay of the land and tried to determine what kind of fighting occurred. The surroundings were quiet but the cracked boulders, felled trees and large fissures on the earth indicated a rough battle but for how long, one could not be sure.

Crafted needles lay everywhere on the ground and some stuck on tree barks. "Hari's specialty was poisoned needles", Kakashi said. "The other three had doton, katon and suiton abilities…They were a good squad combination." Sai nodded his agreement having had the opportunity to work with each of the men in the past. The condition of the surroundings indicated the four had utilized all their abilities to the full.

"Every disturbance in the land appears to be from our ANBU," Sai noted. "It could have been either a long battle…"

"Or merely a long resistance," Kakashi finished. "We need to inform the Hokage."

"But it will take too long now to send a message from here to Konoha," Sakura said. "We might have an encounter at any time."

Kakashi thought a moment. "Sai, send a message to Naruto and tell him to summon a toad to deliver the message to Konoha. That will be quicker since they're only about half a day away from us by now."

Sai quickly wrote on his scroll and activated his jutsu. The message transformed into a bird and flew with a speed unusually fast for such a small creature. The Artist Nin then began to feel the earth with his hand. Sakura was right; an encounter might not be far ahead.

Kakashi turned to Sakura whose focus was transfixed on one of the corpses. "What is it, Sakura?"

The kunoichi kneeled over the body and let her palm hover above it. "None of them showed visibly fatal wounds," she said. "When I first saw them, they reminded me more of people who died of sickness rather than from fighting.

Kakashi and Sai examined the bodies near them. There were dark bags under each eye and the cheeks were recessed. The complexion had also taken a pasty color, very sickly-looking indeed. The exposed neck, shoulders and arms had splotchy red marks on them like rashes. Kakashi raised the right leg pants and found the same condition underneath. There were minimal open wounds to prove fatal.

"Poison?" Sai asked.

"Possibly," Sakura replied. _That's so odd_. There were no traces of poison from what she could tell, if indeed it was that. It was difficult to make a definite conclusion without proper medical devices on hand now that their comrades were dead. If only they had gotten there sooner…

"Best keep on guard," Kakashi said as he stood up and looked about him once more. "But we don't have to move just yet. Tenzou's unit will be here anytime within the day. Let's take some time to rest a bit so they'll get theirs when they arrive. We'll need to recover as much strength as possible before we face the enemy."

**~Disguise~**

Team 10 caught a light whiff of smoke as they entered the hermit's cabin. The smoke originated from one side of the room where a charcoal fire was alive in the middle of a hearth embedded on the floor. A kettle hanging from the kagizuru was also emitting smoke from the nozzle to signify that the water was beginning to boil inside.

The old man squatted by the hearth and motioned with his right hand for the young ninjas to sit directly in front of him. The three took their places about 4 feet away and kneeled formally, Shikamaru to the left, Ino in the middle and Chouji to the right. Kotaro remained silent which indicated to his visitors that they were to initiate the discourse.

"Sai is a friend of ours," Shikamaru began.

"He was meant to have no friends," was the old man's abrupt declaration.

Ino was about to protest but Shikamaru stopped her with his eyes so she held her tongue. _How dare this old man say that!_

"He happens to be ours," Shikamaru said calmly. "He is a friend to many others and we need to know what it is that has him bothered and acting strangely." He exhaled abruptly when Kotaro remained still and quiet from his position. "Do we need to ask questions one at a time or will you make it easier and just tell us everything? The sooner we get the story, the sooner we'll be out of here."

The old man's eyes narrowed at the young man's audacity._ A straight-arrow... Shikaku's son, indeed._ But Kotaro, right-hand man to the great Danzo-sama, was not one to give up information so easily. "What is it that you know?"

"He's using blood for his jutsu." Shikamaru's answer was quick and stated so positively that he surprised even Ino. It was partially a bluff but Shikamaru saw no other way to play the game. He felt it wasn't far from the truth. Sai had been an ink user all his life and displayed no knowledge of any other ability. He started acting strangely after his reassignment to ANBU and had come up with a dual-compartment scroll after the Suna ambush. Then there was the color of the swirling tornado in his hand…_Now to piece things together…_ "You and Danzo knew and somehow kept it from him," he continued. "But he discovered the ability when he got wounded in an ambush in Sunagakure two years ago…And now he's playing a dangerous game with his life at stake."

Kotaro remained stoic but he took everything in with hidden consternation. He lost track of the boy after his retirement. He had been at odds with his master about sending the boy outside of black ops and assigning him to Kakashi's team. _So it has come to it at last._ There was no point in hiding it any longer.

"The ink jutsu he was trained to use is merely to disguise his Kekkei Genkai, a pure blood jutsu carried by only one per generation. It was thought to have died out for decades."

Just the term 'Kekkei Genkai' was enough to make anyone's jaw drop but Team Asuma managed to keep their composure intact.

"I've never heard or read about this Kekkei Genkai. How do you know of it?" Shikamaru asked.

"There is no written account of its origins or the extent of its power. The knowledge of its existence was merely passed down orally until it was reduced to folklore among older shinobi of my generation. The line cannot be traced. Those found with the bloodline limit was said to be held in quarantine and trained for suicide missions. They all die in anonymity."

The faces of Kotaro's listeners dimmed at the revelation. Was this the information Sai learned about himself?

Kotaro observed the reactions and decided to start from the beginning. "The boy was from a group of children taken from an orphanage to -"

"Sai," Chouji interrupted. "His name is Sai_._ He had enough of the man calling one of his friends 'boy'. Ino had the same irritated look and agreed with a brisk nod.

_Swirl on the cheeks…Chouza's son, _Kotaro noted. _It figures. _He cleared his throat and shot a dagger look at Chouji to display his annoyance at being interrupted. But he was an old man and had no time for petty conflicts. Chouji returned his gaze with equal intensity.

**~Sai and Shin~**

"Sai," the man stressed this time, "was from a group of boys taken from an orphanage to form what eventually would become the last and youngest of Root ANBU trainees. They were placed in a training camp, divided in batches of twenty and placed under the care of two trainers each. Sai was the youngest and smallest of his batch and was at odds with the other children. But one older boy always defended him. They had naturally formed a brotherly relationship; an ideal set-up for the Foundation's training system."

"Set-up?" Ino asked.

"Root encouraged the development of such close friendships," Shikamaru supplied. "Then had the boys kill each other in a death match. The traumatic experience effectively shuts down the survivor's emotions." But the information wasn't anything new. "What of Sai's Kekkei Genkai?" he asked.

"According to lore, and as displayed by Sai himself, the ability is triggered by strong emotions." Kotaro then proceeded to relate the incident of Shin's beating and the ensuing confrontation.

"The angry man with the claw marks was the trainer…Sai killed him!" Ino blurted out.

Kotaro's attention turned to the kunoichi. He had not mentioned Kabou's physical attributes. "Sai repressed the memory of that incident..." he said eyeing the girl carefully._ Inoichi's daughter. _"You have entered his mind," he correctly assumed. "So he remembers…"

"He also remembers the large hall," Shikamaru said.

The old man grew more pensive. "I see..." Kotaro left the Foundation when Sai was already a capable shinobi. He had no doubt the boy was able to retrace his steps to the secret hall… "He read the scrolls then…"

~墨~

**Root Foundation's Secret Hall, 1½ years ago**

8th Shelf…5th scroll…

_28th Year of Sandaime's Office, February 23rd_

_Danzo-sama, it was a good idea to give the older boy a name. It brings a stronger sense of familiarity and has made the younger more attached. The Kekkei Genkai has started calling him Shin-niisan. When the time comes for them to face off, the act itself will surely be effective in completely killing off his emotions as you wanted._

**Root Training Camp, Section 8 South, Isolation Hut 10, 12½ years ago**

The little boy's dark eyes moved back and forth to the sides as if following the movement of a swinging pocket watch. His mind was trying to remember something but, as always, it drew a blank as to why he was lying there. Yet the circumstances had that uncomfortable familiarity to it. It had happened one too many times. He spotted his brother sitting across by the corner of the small hut they were assigned as sleeping quarters.

"Shin-niisan…"

"How are you feeling?" the gray-haired boy asked kindly, his face masked by shadow cast by the flickering light of a candle at the center.

"I blacked out again, didn't I?" Sai asked, propping himself up from the straw mat he was lying on. His head ached badly, but again, a too familiar sensation that came with each fainting episode.

Shin stood up slowly and proceeded to the portable gas stove at the other corner where a small pot was placed on top. "Don't get up. Wait there while I heat soup for you."

Sai followed Shin's movements, straining his eyes to see more clearly. He bolted up and scrambled forward to his brother to confirm his suspicions once he caught sight of Shin's face. "Niisan, I'm sorry. It's my fault!"

"Don't be silly," Shin said.

"Then what happened this time?" Sai demanded with quivering lips, a tear had started to run over his lower lashes.

"Don't be such a cry-baby," Shin scolded. "We're ninjas. We get hurt all the time."

It was the usual thing his Niisan would say to him every time he woke up after each black out. But the wounds always looked serious. Shin would struggle for days and Sai could tell that it took some degree of effort for the older to move around. He would wince secretly and then flash a smile when Sai turned to look at him. But Sai knew that his brother was merely trying to hide the pain. During those times, camp medics would spend more time with Shin to get him back in shape. Why was it always after his fainting spells? And why didn't he have a single cut on him while his Niisan's wounds were awful? Why couldn't he remember? He had to be responsible somehow...

Shin inconspicuously observed the younger boy while stirring soup in the pot. From his peripheral vision he saw Sai wipe silent tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. Shin's heart ached knowing full well what the little boy was thinking. _Poor kid. _It wasn't his fault. None of it was. _It's them._

A few times while the two trained on camp grounds within a forest jungle, their Root seniors disguised as foreign shinobi would suddenly attack them. Grown men against two little boys were too much of a lop-sided battle every time. Out-numbered and out-sized, they would get captured and bound.

By the third occurrence, Shin had figured out the pattern. He would get tortured in front of his little brother until the younger boy's rage became too much to contain. His power would eventually manifest itself in order to protect Shin until he blacked out. It was an experiment; a trial and error of sorts to figure out just how much mental torture it took, how much rage and how much power could come out of such a small body…

Sai would have no memory of the incidents afterwards, but Shin remembered everything. He had to bear the brunt of the physical pain but he knew why it had to be him. He and his little brother had looked out for each other from the very beginning of their lives in Root. He could take the physical torment. What he hated was how fragments of his otouto's memory continuously got stripped away like the bark of a helpless tree. And he couldn't bear witnessing the innocent child's tears of anguish as he begged desperately for his Niisan's life. Every. Single. Time.

Kotaro had forbidden Shin to say anything, but even without restriction he would never let his little brother know. Otouto had suffered enough trying to protect his Niisan. And even at that moment as Shin stirred the soup in the pot he knew how the little boy's heart was in endless turmoil.

And so Shin decided to get stronger, to train harder, and he'd push his otouto to do the same, so that the next time those men attacked, they'd be able to repel them. And he would be able to spare his little brother from their cruel experiments.

"Here," Shin said as he handed the boy a bowl of soup. "Be careful, it's hot."

"Thank you, Niisan," the boy said weakly, eyes a little swollen from his subdued tears. Shin watched as the child took a sip. Sai smiled at him as the warm liquid hit his belly. Shin smiled back.

They saw him as a weapon…Shin only saw a gentle heart slowly getting murdered before his eyes.

_Someday, little brother. I'll be able to protect you in turn. They won't ever succeed in their attempts to turn you into a mere tool. Never._

**Root Foundation's Secret Hall, 2½ years ago**

10th Shelf…24th scroll…

_31st __Year of Sandaime's Office, April 5th_

_Danzo-sama, Shin has deceived us. We found traces of poison in his blood after the Final Test. It wasn't the Kekkei Genkai that killed him. He deliberately poisoned himself before the battle preventing the younger from fulfilling the act himself. The process of killing off his emotions is incomplete. There is no one else that he can form an attachment to in order to achieve that end. His emotions are merely repressed but not permanently eliminated. What is your decision?_

Sai's whole body went numb as he read the last scroll. _Poison?_

Shin wasn't dying of an illness...

_Poison_…

His niisan lied to him. Somehow he knew it to be true…

_He was always the stronger…He wasn't supposed to die…_

Tears trickled down as the real circumstances behind his adopted brother's death echoed through the very depths of his soul.

_Shin-niisan…killed himself…because of me…_

* * *

**Next: Chapter 22 **~Ink~

**A/N: **This is our last chapter for 2012. Let me now refer you to another beautiful video made by Wolferetic (not for this story but I think it goes well with this chapter). Some of you may have seen it before. It's titled "Sai's Echo" ** youtube**DOT**com/watch?v=u2s3SlLGPIY** (you know the drill with the DOT)

**Happy New Year, Everyone! **


	23. Chapter 22 Ink

**Chapter 22**

* * *

**~Ink~**

**Root Foundation's Secret Hall, 14 years ago**

"_He still has no memory of what happened," _Kotaro said as he presented the child to Danzo.

The little boy looked up without blinking at the tall man. He could not recall anything from that day except getting marched off to start training early in the morning. Then he woke up with everyone's eyes on him. He was immediately isolated in a dark room and he wondered why his upper right arm had a ring of pink welt around it. He also felt a swollen line around his neck. He would often get serious bruises from training apart from times when the other children would fight him without cause. It would take at least a week for the marks to disappear but camp medics would make the pain go away considerably at the end of every day. This time though, he couldn't remember why the marks were there. And why was his skin so white all of a sudden?

Then the man with the blue hair came for him and as he was led out, he saw the other children follow him with their eyes, their expressions frightened like he was some kind of monster. Then he passed by the boy who always defended him against the others. He was peeking from the small opening of the door to Sai's right and was motioning with a closed bandaged fist raised upward as if to tell the younger to keep strong. He was almost unrecognizable with his right eye swollen shut if not for the gray hair, crooked grin and confident bearing that defined his personality. Sai wondered if he'd ever get to see him again.

By the time the dark-haired boy exited the camp, he had resigned himself to never be able to return. But he did, and not only that. He would eventually learn of Shin's name and come to regard him as his older brother. And both would become strong and eliminate those other children in a series of death matches a few years later. A string of violent experiences would further repress portions of those memories from his young mind, including the one visit to the Secret Hall.

But for now, the child without a name was looking up at the man in a white hakama, wondering what kind of punishment he would be given for his unknown sin.

"_I don't remember any of the new trainees being that pale_," Danzo said.

"_He lost his skin color after the incident," _Kotaro explained. "_The old lore holds true. Danzo-sama, he needs to be preserved until we have great need of his ability." _

~墨~

"You bastards," Ino couldn't help mutter. "You kept him isolated, trained him as an assassin but disguised his real ability until you deem it's time to send him off on a suicide mission!"

"What does it matter? A shinobi's mission is always a suicide mission."

"You're wrong," Chouji countered.

"I will not argue semantics with you naïve ones. You know nothing of the shinobi world's true colors."

Shikamaru found no use engaging in the debate. He instead processed all the information so far. "How did you figure to use ink jutsu to disguise the bloodline limit?"

"The boy -" Kotaro cast a quick glance at Chouji. "Sai's orphanage records revealed his artistic inclinations and had been painting even before we took him in. His chakra test indicated his earth affinity. Ink was an automatic choice as an instrument. He had already brought out the ability to control a liquid property. He only needed to be trained to channel a portion of that ingrained force to the ink."

Kotaro stood up, walked up to the hearth and dislodged the kettle hanging from the kagizuru. "But commonly manufactured ink blocks from artificial products did not work," he continued while pouring boiling water on a teapot." Only ink with natural ingredients did. The kind with animal collagen worked best."

"Beast imitation jutsu…" Ino said, understanding the connection.

"Unlike his blood, the ink has a weaker hold and merely serves as diversionary," Kotaro said. "He needed full concentration and more chakra to make them stronger. For such a purpose as a binding instrument Danzo-sama taught him to focus on his ink snakes. He later manifested a wind nature affinity."

"That's why he can make the ink beasts fly," Shikamaru concluded. _Two nature affinities plus a Kekkei Genkai, _he thought then said, "if Danzo so chose, he could have trained Sai to be a stronger shinobi with mixed elemental chakra. Yet he limited Sai's knowledge to ink jutsu. He trained Sai to be an assassin anyway, why not maximize his potential? Or was Danzo afraid Sai would get strong even without using his Kekkei Genkai and turn against him?"

Kotaro would have laughed if he only had a single funny bone in his body. Instead he grunted. "Danzo-sama, afraid? Don't be absurd. He was the bravest man I know."

Ino scoffed in turn. "Oh, is that why he put a cursed seal on his Root shinobi?"

"It was a precaution to guard against Root's secrets, not for himself," Kotaro defended. "You may not agree with his methods but Danzo-sama loved this country with his whole being. He founded Root to be its ultimate protection, an organization of highly-trained shinobi whose lives were solely dedicated in service of the nation. In order to achieve this, shinobi must have no personal and emotional attachments that would hinder their tasks at any time. It was why the training system was developed. Danzo-sama was fearless but he took no risk when it came to the Foundation's activities."

Shikamaru listened patiently but was concerned that the man's devotion to his master was steering them away from the more important subject. "Why then did he keep Sai from learning more?"

Kotaro exhaled abruptly then paused to consider if he should actually reveal his master's true motive. His eyes met his listeners' in one sweep before he replied, "to save the boy's life."

**~Code on the Earth~**

Tenzou's unit reached Kakashi's before dawn. The Copy Ninja told the new arrivals to take a break before continuing their pursuit of the hostile intruder.

"Are you kidding?" Naruto said, his blood boiling upon seeing dead comrades in his wake. "I'm all pumped up! Let's chase that damn-" He didn't even need to see Sakura's furious expression behind him. Kakashi was merely staring at him with those lazy eyes when Naruto remembered his position. "Uhm…er…I mean, I'll be ready when you call, Buntaichou…"

The Copy Ninja watched as the knucklehead ANBU sullenly walked away and rested his back against a boulder, secretly berating himself for his impatience. Kakashi then turned to Sai who for about a minute now had been staring at the ground near Hari's corpse. "Sai, what is it?"

Sai seemed to be analyzing something below him. He turned his head toward the corpse then back to the ground that had caught his attention earlier. "Buntaichou, this part of the earth seems odd somehow."

Kakashi came forward. Sasuke and Sakura, who were nearby, drew closer to inspect Sai's object of attention but neither of them could tell what was odd about it. Kakashi bent down and felt the earth. It was dry.

"Hari-san's finger is pointing to this direction," Sai said. They all turned to look at the dead ANBU who was lying on his stomach with arms extended. Both hands did seem like they were doing an L sign. The forefingers pointed to where Sai stood.

The Artist Nin pulled out his tanto and with its tip, took a sample of the questionable earth. As he raised his weapon toward himself, Sai inconspicuously pricked his thumb with the corner of the blade so that a drop of blood would mix with the earth sample. _I knew it_, he thought as he sensed its composition_._ "The earth is poisoned," he said. "I believe Hari-san left us a message."

"Sasuke," Kakashi called. "Blow a fire over this area," he said pointing to a diameter of about five feet across.

Sasuke obliged and as the fire grazed over the whole surface, Kakashi immediately doused it with suiton. They then witnessed that particular part of the earth manifest two different reactions. While the water immediately killed the fire over the greater portion, certain lines in the middle took longer to quell. And then it emitted strong acidic smoke when the fire finally died out. The remains were blacker than the brown earth beside it. They all stood by the edge and could now clearly see Hari's message written with his trademark poison.

**虫**

'Mushi'

Naruto read the lone kanji character still producing light smoke on the surface. "Insect? Is he saying we're dealing with an insect?"

"There's a small dot of smoke by its right," Tenzou said. "It's likely the beginning of the second radical that he wasn't able to finish." They all agreed since types of insects were spelled with 'mushi' as the first radical. They were also sure Hari wouldn't leave such a vague word if he only had time to be more specific.

"If it's a poisonous insect then it could explain the physical condition of the victims," Sakura said. "But the land looks far too damaged if they were merely fighting insects unless…"

"Unless they're airborne," Sasuke finished for her. "They could have attacked in swarms…bees, wasps…" There were too many possibilities.

"It's also likely there's a summoner," Tenzou said. "But why has it taken this long for it to resurface? And why wasn't it detected by the Sensory Team in Konoha?"

"For now, at least we have something to go on," Kakashi said.

Right then, one of Mount Myouboku's small toads appeared with a message from Tsunade. Naruto unrolled the scroll and read the contents aloud.

"The Hokage has sent reinforcements. There are no ANBU available yet. Team Kurenai is on the way."

"Good," Kakashi said. "If we're dealing with insects, we can definitely use Shino."

"Team Gai has been summoned from a mission in the East and will catch up." Naruto continued. "Team Asuma is in the Eastern Konoha Mountains and has been ordered to come as well." he wondered at the last. "What's Shikamaru doing in the mountains? He said he's stuck in Konoha till December." But it was more a mumbled question to himself. "And uh…a message for Sai from Kintaro-jiisan?" Naruto looked up inquiringly at Sai before he continued reading. "He has stock of your old scrolls and he'll give you a discount with free brushes as long as you're careful on your ANBU missions. What the heck is this? It sounds like a TV commercial."

Sai was just as surprised at the unusual message. Everyone was looking at him.

"Tsunade-baachan says here Shikamaru asked to include it in," Naruto said before rolling the scroll back in.

Sai managed a smile seemingly recovering from his shock. "I've been buying my supplies from him since I was small," he explained.

Sakura tried to read something out of his expression. _Shikamaru's onto something, _she thought. The odd message and Sai's reaction did not escape the rest of the squad's attention but none of them said anything.

"He must care for you a lot, eh?" Naruto said obliviously. But his words spoke volumes and echoed their own unspoken sentiment. "Or maybe he's desperate to sell his scrolls," Naruto added even more obliviously.

Sai just smiled confirming neither before turning his attention back to the kanji on the ground. Inwardly though, the implications of the news that Shikamaru had spoken with Kintaro-jiisan and was now in the eastern mountains did not escape him either. _Kotaro-sama…_

**~Reasons~**

Members of Team Asuma weren't sure if they heard right. Danzo limited Sai's ability _to save his life?_

"Of course, at first I was surprised as well," the old man said in response to their stunned silence. He then paused to ponder on past events. "Perhaps if the boy was less trusting and showed more defiance, Danzo-sama would have gone through with our plan..."

His listeners looked on and waited for him to elaborate. "I was in charge of all Root training from the beginning. It wasn't until Sai came that Danzo-sama handled a shinobi's training directly," he said. "He originally meant to train the boy to gradually use his bloodline limit but he later decided against it." He paused again trying to recall every detail of his observations from the past. "The child possessed a gentle nature despite his harsh environment. He remained cheerful and was not easily provoked in contrast to the other children. He also seemed to have a great deal of respect for Danzo-sama instead of fear which could easily be sensed from the others."

"So you're saying Danzo actually cared for Sai?" Ino asked incredulously.

"Why are you surprised? You said he is your friend, did you not?"

'_Touché' _would have been an appropriate response to the old man's unexpected argument. He had a point; all three of them had gone so far because of their own personal concern. And everyone from Team 7 went and joined ANBU due to same. Sai was difficult to comprehend most times but after getting to work with him, he wasn't really hard to like. Yet Kotaro's claim was still hard to swallow. After all, they were talking about _Shimura Danzo, _infamously dubbed_ Darkness of the Shinobi._

"I initially considered it a mistake but I later realized it was a practical decision," Kotaro said uncomfortably, keenly aware of his self-contradiction. "The child possessed talent and had proven more useful alive for more tasks beneficial to Konoha than a single suicide mission."

Ino rolled her eyes. No matter how she flipped that around, it sounded wrong. "Danzo spared Sai from a single suicide mission but trained him for assassination missions that risked his life anyway," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"There is no other life for him," Kotaro snapped. "We didn't choose children at random. We look for those with shinobi potential and Sai happens to be a good find. He's talented and quick to learn. He is meant to be a shinobi…just like any of you. And he's been proven competent even without the use of the Kekkei Genkai."

No one could argue with that point.

"Besides," Kotaro added with a smirk this time resembling a dog's sneer that set the others on edge. "I believe you are giving Root assassins way too much credit," he said surprising his listeners.

_Naive ones, _the man thought to himself. "Assassin work is far safer than the kind of missions that you who work in the open are exposed to. We rely on stealth and what some would consider backhanded tactics. We accomplish the task long before the deed is discovered. While you get ambushed, we do the ambushing, giving slim to zero chance for the target to defend himself."

Shikamaru considered Kotaro's words. _Backhanded tactics. _He always wondered how Sai easily infiltrated Orochimaru's lair long ago. Perhaps he would have been successful in assassinating Sasuke as he was ordered if he didn't decide against it on his own. Sai was trained to form lies smoother than the Snake himself. And Shikamaru had to agree that assassin work was less risky than open defense of clients. Was Kotaro saying Sai would have been safer if he remained in Root rather than join Team 7? Yet it was Danzo who made the decision…

"You retired after the Orochimaru Invasion," Shikamaru suddenly said. He noted Kotaro stiffened at the mention of the tragic historical event. "You had a disagreement with Danzo, didn't you?" he said.

Kotaro did not take his eyes off the Nara heir to show he was unfazed by the question that seemed like an accusation. To disagree with the great master was a treasonous act in his mind. And yet he did it. As the man Danzo-sama trusted most, he had to speak against a decision he deemed erroneous.

"You disagreed with him about assigning Sai to Kakashi-sensei's team as Sasuke's replacement," Shikamaru stated confidently.

"Yes," Kotaro admitted. At this point in his life, he no longer had anything to fight for and no one could reprimand him for taking a stance against his master. His intentions were always for the benefit of the Foundation. "It was Danzo-sama who decided to hide the Kekkei Genkai and in time, I found his decision to be the right one. I had therefore come to believe that Sai could not be allowed to ever make contact with anyone..."

"Because strong emotions associated with close relationships could bring out the ability," Shikamaru finished. "You were concerned Sai's emotions would be awakened if he associated with regular shinobi."

"Not just any shinobi," Kotaro corrected. "The Kekkei Genkai won't manifest itself again from the first until he's fully conscious of its existence. But any kind of strong emotion will bring it to the surface in some way or form. We have seen it happen a few times while we were training him. His trigger was the one person important to him, his adopted older brother. And Shin's character just happened to be similar to the jinchuuriki's."

"Naruto?" Chouji asked.

"Danzo-sama knew this for a fact," Kotaro said.

~墨~

The hermit had revealed more of Sai's history within the next hour but Team Asuma still had to fully understand the real implications. They were about to go into it when they heard a distinct whistle from outside. The three recognized the signal as coming from the ANBU sentry they had met earlier. The Hokage's summons was urgent. They had no choice but to figure out the rest by themselves on the way.

"Tell Shikaku the ANBU he assigns to me are far too conspicuous and disturb my peace," Kotaro said. "If they're going to make noise, they can just come and sit out front. I may even offer tea if I feel like it."

"You know it doesn't work that way, Kotaro-san," Shikamaru said before giving him a short nod as a sign that his team would take its leave. But as he was about to go, he turned around again and addressed the hermit. "You've spoken like you favored isolating Sai in order to keep him as a useful tool for your cause," he said. "But whether you admit it or not, I think you cared for him too…in your own way. For that, we hold nothing against you."

The old man was then left alone to ponder on the situation. His visitors were yet to figure it out but he already knew what it all meant. _So it's come down to it at last…_

* * *

**Next: Chapter 23**~Death of Devotion~ (Can our resident genius figure it out?)

Shikamaru: Mendoukuse- but I have no choice, do I?

**A/N:** There will be mention of Root's Sealing Jutsu in the next chapter based on Shippuden Ep.284. Might wanna watch it first or some references will be lost on you.


	24. Chapter 23 Death of Devotion

**Chapter 23**

* * *

**~Death of Devotion~**

**Root Training Camp Section 8 South, 11 years ago**

"_Danzo-sama!"_ The child leaped from his activity and ran forward, completely alarmed at the sight of his master. _"What happened, Danzo-sama?"_

"_It is no concern of yours_," Danzo replied flatly. "_Get on with your training_."

The child bowed submissively then returned to where Kotaro was. He had just graduated from the Foundation's special academy but his training continued. It was the one day of the week when Shin and he would be in separate grounds. Danzo would come personally and oversee his ink jutsu progress except for times when his master was away for important matters. The child crouched over his scroll to paint something, yet he couldn't help but look back with concern at his master's bandaged face.

Danzo's kimono concealed part of an arm that was obviously hanging helpless from inside. No wonder he had not come to train him for a month. He was hurt…But Shimura Danzo was the strongest man he knew, the man who founded Root. Who would do such a vile thing and harm the great protector of Konoha? "_Danzo-sama,"_ the boy stood up, conviction evident in his voice. He ran forward and faced his master. "_If you will order me to avenge you, I will."_

"_Fool."_ Danzo swung his cane, tackling the child from the back of the knees causing him to topple backward. Danzo walked closer and cast his eyes down at the fallen boy. "Never show emotion." In all this, the man's face was devoid of expression and his voice in monotone as if to demonstrate to the child how it should be done.

The boy lay on the ground surprised by the assault but quickly realized his mistake. He had been told to kill his emotions. "_Emotions lead to hatred. Hatred leads to war,_" his master had said repeatedly from the beginning. He knew bad things happened whenever he let his emotions come out. He would always black out and not recall anything of the circumstances. Yet he knew he had done something awful.

Every time he'd wake up after the occasional black-outs, Shin-niisan would always have bad-looking injuries. He had a feeling he was responsible even if his brother denied it. But Shin would evade his questions about the source of the wounds. He had to be responsible. Wasn't it the case since two years back? Niisan was badly injured then too.

Emotions meant trouble. And according to Danzo-sama, it could mean war. War was bad. But it was not so easy to control such a thing as an emotion. He must try harder. He must. He scrambled forward and bowed low. _"Forgive me, Danzo-sama_," he said in the flattest voice he could muster.

By the time the boy had been promoted to Chuunin at age 10 the following year, thoughts of vengeance no longer existed. And after Shin died, words like 'concern', 'sympathy,' 'comrade', 'friend', 'bonds' had become vocabulary terms devoid of concept. Confidential information was concealed automatically within inner packets of his mind, never to be divulged even without the cursed seal on his tongue.

Missions were performed without conflicting thoughts, for such things would only produce questions that would serve to confuse, just like the numerous gaps in his memory. He cared nothing of the knowledge that his Root seniors were used to gather Uchiha bodies in order to harness Sharingan eyes, nor that his master's physical condition was the result of having engaged in the cleansing of Konoha. Danzo declared the Uchihas as treacherous. He knew what the word meant but it held no weight. He felt no hate. He felt nothing. He was a mere tool tasked only to obey and accomplish his mission. He had no past and no future, an unseen one who supported the great tree of Konoha from the depths of the earth.

In truth, Kotaro found it hard to admit that the great Danzo could give in to something as fickle as sentiments. But every time he thought of that period, he couldn't help but consider that perhaps, sparing Sai from his curse was his master's recompense…for robbing a child of his devotion, for killing his gentle nature and replacing it with that of a cold-blooded assassin.

**~Trigger~**

Billowy smoke from the hermit's pipe interlaced with the misty air outside the small cabin. Old memories had been stimulated by his recent encounter with three young shinobi of the Leaf. He was still mulling over the whole conversation hours after they left. Though he would not admit it to anyone, he was greatly impressed by the young ones' keen insight. The Nara boy, specifically, left no stone unturned with his way of questioning. And his knowledge of Sai's exploits during the Shinobi War was highly informative.

"_You said the Kekkei Genkai won't manifest itself again until Sai is fully conscious of its existence. I believe he's conscious of it now. How did it happen?" _Shikamaru asked.

"_Should he get wounded and direct his will into his blood, he will feel its power as in the first,"_ Kotaro replied. "_That's what the old lore says_. _In his case, we assumed it will happen if his blood mixes with his ink at the time he activates his seal."_

"_I don't get it," _Ino said. "_He's been a shinobi all his life. He would have gotten hurt at some point that would cause his blood and ink to mix."_

"_Danzo-sama trained him to be a long-range fighter specifically to limit the chance of him getting injured," _Kotaro said. "_But his taijutsu is not_ _to be underestimated should close range encounter be inevitable."_

"_True," _Shikamaru confirmed._ "I personally witnessed his combat skills when I directed him against the *Sora-nin once. But I understand Ino's doubts. He's been in too many battles even when he was still in Root. The odds of his blood mixing with his ink would not be low at all."_

"_You are correct," _Kotaro said._ "He would not feel its power unless there was a high degree of emotion involved. It was where suppressing his emotions had been greatly effective." _

"_For the others, repression was mere procedure, for him it was a necessity," _Shikamaru correctly concluded._ "The Suna ambush involved his picture book getting ruined. It would definitely trigger his emotions to its peak." _

"_What do you mean by picture book_?" It was Kotaro's turn to be curious thus prompting Shikamaru to relate the story behind the book.

"_So as always, it is because of Shin…" _Kotaro said grimly. He vaguely remembered Sai keeping a small drawing book but the boy had a fair amount of art materials and had produced thousands of artworks that did not hold meaning. Non-ninjutsu related art was an activity encouraged for practice purposes. It trained the boy's eyes to carefully observe details around him. Kotaro was impressed but not totally surprised that Sai was able to conceal an underlying sentiment behind the book. He did marvel at how such a small thing could prove to be the one unaccounted factor to ruin all of Danzo-sama's delicate planning…Shin was sometimes tasked to go to town and purchase Sai's art supplies. It made perfect sense now. They had totally underestimated the depth of Shin's brotherly affection. The picture book was the key that unlocked Sai's emotions...and the knowledge of his Kekkei Genkai.

"_When you said the Kekkei Genkai will manifest itself in some other way or form, I believe it did during the war," _Shikamaru said, jolting the old man out of his brief contemplation.

"_How?"_ Kotaro asked.

"_When Shin was reanimated and used as a human bomb by the Akatsuki Deidara, it infuriated Sai. He created the giant Benevolent Kings that had powerful strength never before seen from Sai's ink jutsu."_

"_Yes, that would be one of the bloodline limit's manifestations."_

"_Is the sealing jutsu, another?"_ Shikamaru asked.

.

.

.

"Nara... Shikamaru," Kotaro uttered the name almost in awe as he blew smoke from his pipe. _You will be someone greater than your father…in time. For now, let's see if you make it...in time._

**~Threat II~**

**Root Foundation Headquarters, 10 days after the Orochimaru Invasion**

"_Danzo-sama, are you certain?"_

"_Yes. Uchiha Sasuke has been filled with thoughts of revenge from the beginning. And now Orochimaru has left his mark. It will overcome him. He will soon leave the village and when he does, the deal with Itachi is forfeit. It is time to prepare."_

Kotaro grew silent. He did not doubt his master's foresight regarding the Uchiha boy. He expected the same thing himself. And now that Sarutobi was dead, Danzo's chance to take over the Hokage-ship was greater. But those were not his concern at the moment._ "Danzo-sama...is it really necessary to infiltrate the jinchuuriki's team just to assassinate a rogue?"_

"_It is not only for that purpose. After he kills Uchiha Sasuke secretly, he will be tasked to keep an eye on Uzumaki Naruto in the long term."_

"_But the jinchuuriki is -"_

"_I am aware of the risks. The jinchuuriki's temperament is strangely similar to Shin's. But the boy's physical resemblance to Uchiha Sasuke is even more significant. The task must be accomplished at all cost. He is the best of his age group. Keeping track of an unpredictable jinchuuriki is of greater consequence."_

Kotaro was aware he was being brash in his attempt to counter his master's decision but he was sure his intentions were purely for the good of the Foundation. _"Danzo-sama, Root shinobi have dwindled in number over the years. We have not had a chance to train new ones since Sarutobi and his ilk had grown suspicious of you after the Uchiha massacre. If you let the boy out -"_

"_Is that really what concerns you, Kotaro?" _Danzo asked.

Kotaro paused as he chose his words carefully. _"We have never exposed any of our own to regular shinobi before. We cannot guarantee that any of them will be immune to outside influence. The boy in particular has a delicate background. Even if the cursed seal prevents him from divulging anything, his Kekkei Genkai could manifest itself physically without his knowledge. If it does, he will attract attention toward himself and the Foundation. His eyes alone - "_

"_I have confidence in his training," _Danzo declared_. "Even so, I will take extra precaution by teaching him our sealing method that compliments his ink jutsu. Any physical manifestation of the Kekkei Genkai can be attributed to it."_

"_But no one has been able to master that sealing method."_

"_**He **__will master it. He has enough negative emotions hidden in his system for it."_

"_But we've seen the effects of his negative emotions. After Shin's death, negative emotions are all he has accumulated and repressed. When they rise to the surface, his blood turns black. And the way he forgets himself, it's as if his mind turns black as well. If it overcomes him, he will become dangerous."_

"_Yes, it is a dark power that his predecessors have used for destruction. It is the complete reverse of the power that he exhibited when he protected Shin. That is why he will have to learn to control it before I assign him the mission. It may take a year or two but I can wait."_

"_Danzo-sama, it is too much of a risk. We don't know the extent of that power."_

"_Kotaro, do you remember what he was like before he lost his emotions?"_

Kotaro was again caught off guard by the question. Of course, he remembered what the boy was like. He did not understand its relevance to his concern. Danzo eyed him briefly before deciding to explain.

"_The legendary pure blood jutsu can only descend from a lineage mixture of two powerful clans with their own unique Kekkei Genkai. Where this blood originated from and which clan it is running through is unknown. For generations, each of these traditional clans had stuck to its own. But there would always be rare exceptions. The offspring was always considered a freak of nature and therefore either killed, placed in exile or forcefully abandoned. It is highly possible that he partly descended from the Uchiha Clan. It would explain his physical resemblance to Uchiha Sasuke."_

"_I know this, Danzo-sama," _Kotaro said. _"My concern is -"_

"_I know what concerns you. Fortunately, he has inherited none of the Uchiha traits that made them dangerous. The Uchiha line is not strong enough in him, only enough to activate the pure bloodline limit that must have run from the parent who descended from the unknown clan. Do you understand my meaning?"_

The blue haired shinobi did not reply. He still did not understand.

"_He has none of their pride, none of their lust for power," _Danzo said_. "He is no threat to Konoha, Kotaro. He is a threat only to himself."_

**~Genius at Work~**

Team Asuma's pace was faster going down the mountain than it was climbing up but it was for a greater reason than mere physics. Their ANBU friends needed help in the north. Apart from that, they felt the information they gathered from the hermit had bigger implications than just the discovery of a legendary Kekkei Genkai.

"_Nara!"_ Kotaro called just as Shikamaru was about to leave. _"Is he with the jinchuuriki now?"_

"_Yes, we're going to back them up. They may face an enemy soon."_

Kotaro said nothing more. He just lit his pipe and began to smoke. But there was something to his expression that made Shikamaru suspicious. The Shadow Master's mind was thus racing as he tried to analyze all the accumulated accounts.

_The Suna ambush made Sai conscious of his blood ability…then he remembered his past when he infiltrated Root's secret hall. What did Kotaro say again?_

'_He was meant to have no friends.'_

_Sai must have believed the same. He was likely blaming himself for Shin's death…so he tried to stay away from his friends altogether not wanting to put anyone in danger..._

'…_a living weapon…born for such a purpose…'_

_He was resigned to that fate so he started using his blood on missions… but in order to remain undetected, he mixed it with his ink little by little…It was why the scroll compartment was divided in two. Ordinary ink for diversion, mixed with blood to kill…But a few months ago, something convinced him to stop…Sai said something…_

'_I thought I was protecting them but I was probably protecting only myself.'_

_Protecting himself?_

_"I lost track of what's important, but my friends made me remember."_

_His team changed his mind…but there's something more to it…Think Shikamaru… Danzo kept it secret…_

'_to save the boy's life.'_

_To save his life… How? If he wasn't to be sent on a suicide mission, why was using his blood so dangerous? He's had…fainting spells…transfusion…_

'_He lost his skin color after the incident…'_

_Lost his skin color…_

'_Those found with the bloodline limit was said to be held in quarantine _

_and trained for suicide missions. They all die in anonymity.'_

_In anonymity…_

'_the ability is triggered by strong emotions.'_

_strong emotions…_

'_So as always, it is because of Shin…' _

_Because of Shin…_

'_Shin's character just happened to be similar to the jinchuuriki's._

_Danzo-sama knew this for a fact.' _

_Naruto reminds Sai of Shin…_

_His trigger had always been Shin…Shin in danger awakened the bloodline limit. When it came out of Sai's body, he lost his skin color. Danzo initially intended to preserve Sai until a suicide mission came up…._

'_Preserve'…_

_Preserve?_

"Hey Ino," Shikamaru called. "You mentioned noticing black and blue marks on Sai because he was so pale. Did he look paler to you than he was before?"

Ino thought for a second. "I think…yes…maybe. But Sakura mentioned it offhand. She was annoyed with herself for being reckless when she checked Sai at the hospital the first time. She said that's all she noticed.

Shikamaru clicked his tongue as he arrived at a conclusion. "The bloodline limit has a limit."

"Huh?" Ino uttered. Chouji was within hearing distance and was equally confused. They noticed Shikamaru had quickened his pace so they did the same and stayed close beside him in order to catch his every word.

"He's been using his blood in small amounts," Shikamaru said. "He mixed it with his ink to keep a black color so no one would notice. But in crucial battles he was forced to use more. Hence, the fainting spells…he's had multiple transfusions to recover…"

"So there's a way for him to recover." Ino said trying to stay positive.

"There's a problem," Shikamaru said. "He had normal skin color when he was a child. I believe he used up a fair amount of blood the first time to protect Shin."

"Ah yeah," Chouji said. "When I heard the story, I imagined it to be like how Gaara does his sand coffin." Ino winced as an image of a man's head getting crushed passed through her mind again.

"It probably was like that," Shikamaru said. "But unlike sand, blood makes up part of Sai's body. When it came out, he'd grown pale the same moment as a result. His skin color never went back to normal. And he's gone paler since he started using it again...which means... there's likely no real recovery from it. It's the reason why those with the same kind of bloodline limit were always used for suicide missions. It's a one-shot deal. And I've been wondering why Danzo did everything to hide the ability. If Sai used it continuously even in small amounts, he won't really recover from transfusions. He'll eventually die."

"But Shikamaru," Ino said. "Remember what Kintaro-jiisan said? Sai decided not to use the dual compartment scrolls anymore. Doesn't that mean he won't use the Kekkei Genkai? I think his team finally convinced him he need not throw his life away."

"Yeah. I remember. But that's the thing. He's with his team _now._ They're the most important people to him after his brother. Naruto reminds him of Shin. Naruto is like a brother to him and his team is his family. Strong emotions to protect someone he loves set him off. He's been aware of it since he found out about his Kekkei Genkai."

'_I thought I was protecting them but I was probably protecting only myself.'_

"If they find themselves backed up against the wall against an enemy, he won't hesitate to use it to protect his friends. And if he does what he once did to protect Shin, it's gonna kill him. It's what Kotaro meant when he said Danzo hid the knowledge to save his life."

The three looked at each other with complete understanding. There's nothing left to be said. Their speed doubled to get to their destination.

**~Run~**

The members of Team Asuma were still a hundred kilometers from where Squad Kakashi was and were keenly aware of how late it was getting. Suddenly they heard a familiar voice yell from behind.

"Oooy!" It was Lee running with Neji, Tenten and Gai from a distance. Team Asuma did not stop but only slackened their pace a little to let Team Gai catch up. They kept on running as they conversed on the way.

"We were working on a mission when we received a summons from the Hokage," Gai said. "ANBU needs immediate back-up in the North. Neji spotted you from a kilometer off."

"Great!" Shikamaru said. "Team Kakashi needs all the help they can get."

"Yeah," Neji said. "Seems they're fighting some kind of monster over there."

"What?" All three from Team Asuma blurted out in surprise. The enemy was not yet identified in the message they received. It only said Kakashi's ANBU squad might need back-up.

"You mean there's already an encounter with the intruder?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, and it's big," Tenten replied. "We just received a second message from the Hokage an hour ago through Gai-sensei's summoned turtle. She said we might run into you."

"This is bad," Shikamaru said. "We might not make it on time at our pace."

"What are you worried about?" Gai asked. "It's Team Kakashi we're going to back up."

"Yeah," Tenten said. "They probably don't even need us there."

"I'll explain later," Shikamaru said as he tried to think fast. "Lee! Take off your weights."

"I can't, Shikamaru-kun. Gai-sensei said it's necessary for my training."

"Yes, to protect those important to you, right? Sai's your friend, isn't he?"

"Of course! Sai-kun and I are very good friends. In fact, he came up with a nickname for me. It's-"

"Lee, he's in trouble."

"What?" It was Team Gai's turn to ask all at once.

"There's no time to explain. Lee, you have to run as fast as you can. Find him and tell him to trust his friends. Tell him everyone's on their way. Under no circumstances is he to use his blood. Do you understand?"

"No. But I'll do it. Leave it to me," Lee said then he quickly took off his leg and arm weights.

"Run, Lee!" Gai said.

"Ozzzzzu!," Lee yelled, eyes ablaze as he sped through the earth. The weights created a loud thud as he threw them by the side of his trail, disturbing the dirt and sand on the ground beside him. Smoky dust filled the air blocking Team Asuma and the rest of Team Gai's path for a minute. When the smoke cleared, Lee was no longer in sight. The remaining ninjas then made their own way as fast as they could.

* * *

******Next: Prelude to the Finale **~Strength~


	25. Chapter 23pt5 Prelude: Strength

**A/N:** Short but necessary...

* * *

**Prelude to the Finale**

* * *

**~Strength~**

The Five Great Countries survived the 4th Shinobi War, just as they did the previous three. Despite suffering widespread devastation, they came out stronger and more influential.

But just like previous wars, there were winners and there were losers, those proven weak and those proven strong. And even with the winning side, there were those that benefited, and those that had to cope with irrecoverable loss. But coping had many layers, especially for some helpless creatures without any idea what the conflict was about in the first place.

How would they know that those who fought the war did it for the greater good?

They could only see the bad.

How would they understand that loss came in many forms?

They could only see their own suffering.

How would they feel for others who got hurt but still found the will to move on?

They chose not to.

And yet it still made sense… for strength had always meant more than the physical. The strength of the heart, the mind and the soul are intangible things but of far greater impact to one's being…inner strength that enabled one to accept and to understand that strength itself could never be gained nor gauged without trials…

But for some, such things are far too hard to grasp. So instead of strength, they lose themselves to the weakening clutches of despair…

During those moments when Madara was demonstrating his power, various places were blown up at random. When Aiba came out of the rubble, everything he ever cherished was gone, his wife, his children and his entire property…just gone, in a blink of an eye, within the flourishing Northern territory of the Land of Fire.

That the Alliance fought for the greater good held no meaning. _"It's for their own greater good, not mine. This is their doing. I hope they all rot in hell!"_

Conflicts had always arisen from such a sentiment and even for a helpless man like Aiba it provided a way for hate to rear its ugly head and sow one arable seed toward destruction...

* * *

**Next: Double Chapter Finale and Conclusion **(Ready?)


	26. Chapter 24 Weakness

**2013.01.20 A shout-out to Kiddo626 for the 200th review! Thankee! Wow 200! ****To think I didn't even have plans to share this story...**And thanks to everyone for your reviews, faves and follows. I hope you read till the very end. Should it turn out not to your liking, feel free to pan, unfav, unfollow, whatever but thank you for reading. It's been fun taking the journey with you. See you back on earth. Cheers! ~Yui

Oyabun–boss; Kobun-henchman (Bunta/mafia-speak)

* * *

**Chapter 24**

* * *

~**Weakness**~

"Mokuton! Jubaku Eisou!"

Thick tree branches had sprouted everywhere with Tenzou's seemingly endless attempts to bind the creature. It only appeared to be gaining strength with each attack.

Sasuke was sweating bullets as he thought of a better strategy. While it was true that he got urges to summon Susanoo in times of extreme irritation (he did gain quite a reputation for it), he really no longer had the ability to conjure up something that powerful, not yet anyway. He was also warned by Tsunade that he would suffer the same fate as Itachi should he further abuse his Sharingan within the next five years. In fact, he already felt his eyesight start to deteriorate after the end of the 4th War. This meant that Kirin and Amaterasu were out of the question as well. On previous missions, he had to rely on tactics, speed and teamwork to compliment his Katon, Suiton and Sharingan basics. Chidori had also been fairly useful. These had proven quite sufficient until this new challenge arrived.

Sai was busy creating diversions from above but even Kakashi felt an electric jolt ten times more powerful than his Raikiri every time he got close. Sakura's chakra-enhanced punches similarly came to naught, as did Naruto's Odama Ransengan. If it all boiled down to a desperate measure, each of the ninjas were prepared to give his all but they knew they had to play it smart if they were to be of real use to their comrades till the end. They had to first figure out exactly what kind of monster they were dealing with.

The enormous creature's body seemed encased in steel armor up to the tip of its wings. Everything thrown at it was deflected. It definitely looked like an insect as Hari warned in his message. It seemed to be a cross between a housefly and a cockroach.

It had four blade-shaped wings like a cockroach but with a scaly body and spikes covering its six legs. A housefly-like proboscis protruded from its head and compound eyes that made everything around it seem in slow motion. It could therefore check every movement with little effort.

What boggled everyone more was how such a creature spanning the length of ten meters could have gotten past Konoha's Sensory team coming into Fire territory. A summoned alien creature would have been detected at any time. This one managed to travel a long distance from the Northeast, where Natagama's message originated, over to the Northwest where Hari's squad perished.

ANBU Squad Kakashi took a day following the trail after a few hours rest. They were almost immediately taken by surprise on the very spot where the trail stopped. The creature emerged belly up from below ground attempting to snatch each of the six ANBU with the three-pronged claws attached to the tips of its legs. Squad Kakashi barely managed to avoid the dangerous-looking snappers.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto yelled. And so they attacked, dodged and attacked over and over for the last few hours.

"It's like Samehada with wings," Naruto said after the last blow. Everyone understood what he meant. The creature was only half of its current size when they first engaged. Every chakra-enforced attack only made it bigger. Naruto regretted having thrown his Odama Rasengan that only helped expand the creature a massive size. And so Kurama, who was all set to come out, retreated back in order to keep from attracting the creature toward his massive chakra.

They were now keeping their distance from six points as they tried to figure out how to stop the monster or at the very least, contain it to this isolated place away from the population.

_Where's the summoner?_ They wondered as they kept their eyes peeled. Kakashi relayed his strategy by hand signal. His squad confirmed.

Sai jumped on an ink bird and flew above the creature then swooped down and released birds with explosive tags in droves. The bug sensed the chakra within the ink birds but instead of making contact, the tags exploded just near enough to temporarily blind its compound eyes. Tenzou quickly formed his hand seal. _Ram. Ox. Boar. Snake. _His Wood Release Four Pillar Prison encased the creature.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" A hundred of Naruto's clones appeared. "Aaaaaaaaah!" The clones screamed as they charged forward. Some jumped from the top of the pillar enclosure while some squeezed in between. Each pop signaled a clone made contact. The monster broke loose within a minute, about two meters bigger than before.

"Well?" Kakashi asked.

"I couldn't find a soft spot," Naruto replied.

"We're wasting energy like this. We have to find its weakness," Tenzou said in exasperation.

**~Men Who Lost Everything~**

"Buntaichou!" Sasuke called from the other side of the giant. Kakashi confirmed his signal.

Yamato, Sai and Naruto continued the barrage, making sure that they kept the monster in place without hitting him. They couldn't risk feeding it more of their chakra.

Kakashi and Sakura leaped out of sight. Sasuke zoomed away from the monster and straight toward a giant boulder that had caught his attention fifty meters away.

Aiba looked up and saw Sasuke standing on top of the boulder. How did this shinobi spot him from so far away? And how did he get here so fast? Aiba turned around in an attempt to get away but found Kakashi and Sakura blocking his path.

"He's not a ninja," Sasuke noted.

"What do you know?" Kakashi asked the cowering man.

"I don't know anything. Get away from me!" He tried to run but Sakura had him by the back of his collar in a split second. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"That monster is going to destroy everything in its path. People are going to die," Kakashi said.

"J-just shi-shi-shinobi!" Aiba stuttered.

"Huh?" Sakura said, somewhat irritated that the wiggling man kept kicking her shins.

"It will only kill shinobi! You! Only you! All shinobi must die!" the man was now hysterical as he struggled from Sakura's clutches.

"Where did it come from? How did you summon it?" Sasuke asked as he alit from the boulder. Explosives continued to be heard a distance off with the other half of the squad continuing their barricading maneuver on the giant creature.

"Summon? I don't know what you're talking about."

Sasuke grabbed the man by the front collar and stared into his eyes.

"Be careful, Sasuke," Kakashi cautioned.

Aiba suddenly found himself in an empty space. "Where am I? What are you going to do to me?" He backed away from Sasuke who was walking forward slowly. Aiba's back hit something, an invisible wall that prevented him from backing up further. "I don't regret anything," he said defiantly. "Shi-shinobi is a curse to mankind! You must all die!"

"What happened? What have you lost?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"Everything!" Aiba was shaking as he bawled heavy tears. "You've taken my family! My wife, my children. Everything dear to me. Because of your stupid war. You must die!"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. He recognized those eyes, those tears, the quiver in his lips, the shaking of his body. He saw the hatred. He saw himself in this man he never met before.

"Nooo!" Aiba screamed as he turned his face away. The shinobi was reaching over to grab him. Sasuke placed his hand on the man's head.

_"Eeeeyaaaaaahhhhh!"_

The screams came from everywhere. Blood! Dead bodies! Everywhere! Blood! Red eyes!

Aiba struggled to breathe as Sasuke released him from the imagery. "What was that? You killed them, didn't you? Didn't you?"

"That was my family," Sasuke replied. "They were killed when I was eight. My whole clan got wiped out. I'm the only one left."

"But those eyes! The killer had eyes like yours."

"Yes, he was my brother."

Aiba stiffened his resolve. "Y-you think I should feel better because your entire clan was killed and I only lost a wife and three children?"

"No. I'm saying your hate will only destroy you."

"You don't know how I feel!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he searched within himself for a proper response…an honest response.

"Whether you lost four or four hundred or four thousand, it still feels the same," he said. "It's the same grief. It's the same hate for those you deem responsible. My brother eliminated my clan so I focused my hate on him. I vowed revenge and I didn't stop until I killed him. And I did. But then I found out he was forced to do it by another man so I killed him too. But I couldn't get rid of my hate because I was still hurting. So I vowed to destroy the village I deemed ultimately responsible for my suffering. It's easier to place blame. It's easy…once you start."

"And the war? Who's to blame for the war?"

"The war was started by a man who lost everything…just like you and me."

~**Heroes**~

"How do you think he's doing?" Sakura asked as he glanced at Sasuke still lost in his genjutsu world with Aiba.

"He'll get through," Naruto answered confidently. He was guarding the surroundings with Sakura after Kakashi had taken his place in fending off the giant creature.

"You don't think he's torturing the man for information in there, do you? Sakura asked worriedly.

"Uhm…I don't know."

"Maybe Kakashi-sensei should've taken over the interrogation…or you, Naruto. You have pretty good convincing power..."

The two glanced back at their friend. "It's okay," Naruto said. "He can do it."

Sakura gazed intently at Sasuke's face. He looked quite threatening to the unfamiliar but the kunoichi saw a difference from previous times that she witnessed those red eyes active. There was a calmness that was never there before, an expression devoid of anger. "Yeah," she agreed. "He can do it."

Just then, Aiba snapped out of the genjutsu and started crying.

"It was smuggled into the country as an egg capsule the size of a peanut," Sasuke said. "That's why our Sensors didn't catch it."

"So it was bred here?" Naruto asked.

"It's been incubating underground for a year," Sasuke replied turning his face toward Aiba. The man was still crying but now with resigned helplessness instead of defiance.

He had been wandering aimlessly for more than a year after his family's death. He found himself in a foreign land and was losing himself to liquor in a dark corner of a bar when another man joined him at his table. He was as haggard-looking as Aiba was, a look of a man who had been deprived at least a week's worth of sleep. But his eyes were sharp, almost penetrating. The stranger introduced himself as someone who had lost his family to the war as well. He was just as angry, just as desperate. Finally, here was someone who could identify with the same kind of grief. But this man had a plan to get revenge on those responsible.

"_Shinobi is a curse to mankind_," the stranger said viciously. "_There would be no wars without them. They must be rooted out so that the rest of the world will have peace."_

_"But they're so strong and so many,_" Aiba lamented despite his agreement._ "How do you get rid of such a powerful force?"_

The stranger slipped his hand inside his cloak. He pulled out a small black pouch and slid it over to Aiba's side of the table.

_"With this, you can be sure that all shinobi from the hidden village of your country will perish. All you have to do is bury it about ten feet deep within an unpopulated area within your territory."_

_"But my land is in the north of Fire bordered by mountains," Aiba said._

_"Even better," _the stranger said. _"This needs to inhabit a vast isolated space. If it gets discovered before it is time, our plan will not succeed. It will take a year to hatch. When it does, it will feed on its own. You will only serve as its caretaker until it matures."_

_"A-are you sure it will only kill shinobi?" _

_"Yes, it will feed on what is called chakra, something only shinobi produce in their bodies. I will return to my country and do the same to get rid of the hidden village there. We will have to be patient as it will take more than a year, but we will definitely get our revenge." _At that the stranger leaned closer and whispered._ "And we're not the only ones. Others like us have been given this chance to rid their countries of their own shinobi villages. We will be heroes to the world._

~**Leverage**~

"The egg capsule hatched ten feet underground," Sasuke said. "The larva must have immediately sought out the nearest living being that produced chakra."

"Natagama likely didn't even sense it until it was too late," Sakura said.

"Yeah," Sasuke confirmed. "It was only the size of an ordinary worm then. Since it was born here, it emitted no foreign signature. It probably penetrated Natagama while he was resting. The body then served as primary sustenance in order to reach its adult stage."

"But we scoured the whole area for a month, why didn't we find even a fraction of Natagama's body?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke flicked his head over to Aiba. "He was a few days ahead of us. He stashed the body on a carriage and traveled northwest in an attempt to get to Konoha. Hari's squad and ours started from extreme opposite ends heading toward the middle." He then turned to the giant monster before them. "And now, we have that."

All three with Aiba gasped when long tentacles suddenly sprung out from underneath the creature's wings and grabbed Kakashi in a flash. Tenzou's hold had gotten weaker and he soon found himself in the same situation as his senpai. Another tentacle shot up at the same time and pierced through Sai's ink bird. The Artist Nin jumped off in a nick of time and quickly drew in another flying beast for transport. But the loose tentacle swung and caught him with amazing speed.

Sasuke and Naruto rushed to their aid. Sakura grabbed Aiba who was attempting to run away. "How do we stop it?" She demanded.

"I-I-I don't know," the man stammered.

"How does it kill?" Sakura asked. "Quickly, how does it kill? You must know. You were its caretaker. How did it kill the last four shinobi?"

"I d-don't know!"

"Dammit!" Sakura cursed then left Aiba by himself. The man seemed planted where he was, unable to move in his shock.

"Kuchiose no jutsu!"

With a large puff of smoke, the great Bunta appeared.

"Bunta-Oyabun!" Naruto yelled. Toads eat bugs, right? Help us out."

"That thing is as big I am," the old toad replied grumpily. "It doesn't look tasty at all." He nevertheless stuck his tongue out and released oil at the same time in an attempt to subdue the creature.

"Bleh! It stings," Bunta said after he withdrew his tongue. His oil was seeping into the creature's body but instead of weaken, it grew bigger.

Naruto realized that summoning the King of Toads was a bad idea. Bunta was just another source of energy to feed the monster. It wasn't only getting stronger, it was getting faster. "Bunta-Oyabun," Naruto said. "Sorry to have bothered you. We'll handle this. Could you just let the Hokage know what we're dealing with? It eats chakra. We need another way to fight it."

"An apology. I see kobun has learned some respect."

"Bunta-sama," Sakura called, about thirty kilometers from us are the dead bodies of four comrades. If you could take them to the Hokage, she might figure out how they died. The- Aaargh!"

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled in shock. A fourth tentacle had swiped the kunoichi off the ground.

"Don't let that thing's trunk get you," Bunta warned Naruto before he disappeared.

Kakashi, Tenzou, Sai and Sakura felt their strength and chakra getting drained fast but no matter how much they struggled, the grip of the tentacles around their bodies only got tighter.

Sasuke heard Bunta's warning. The creature's trunk-like proboscis was certainly sleek with some wet-looking clear substance._ It's what killed Hari and the others, he thought. "N_aruto!" he yelled then gave a signal.

At once, Naruto produced a hundred of his clones and leaped up in even numbers to each of the captive shinobi.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked the clones.

"This," the nearest clone replied. Sasuke guessed right, the creature was now swinging its occupied tentacles toward its proboscis. Each clone rode on the other's shoulders to form a pole that would keep the captives as far away from the trunk as possible.

"Watch out!" Sai screamed. Another tentacle shot out with lightning speed from beneath the giant's wings aimed for Sasuke below. Sasuke managed to dodge because of Sai's warning.

"I've had enough of this," Sasuke muttered under his breath. He pulled out his long sword and shot up. He was directly above Sai and 25 of Naruto's clones.

With one heave, Sasuke raised his sword. "Graaaaaaaaa!" He put all his strength into the slice which made it halfway through the meter thick tentacle, not enough to go all the way but enough for the bug to release its hold on Sai.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," Sai said after landing. He had been trying to slice it with his tanto while he was caught but a certain amount of force was needed before the strike, like Sasuke demonstrated.

"At least it's not completely invincible." But as Sasuke said so, he looked up and saw the half-severed tentacle had already repaired itself. "Dammit," he muttered. That last strike took a lot of strength out of him since he couldn't infuse chakra into his attack. The tentacle felt like slicing through solid steel.

Sai turned to check on Naruto who was busy creating more clones as the creature drained the chakra out of each one that came in contact with its body. "I could use a sword too right about now!" Naruto lamented between hundred replications.

Sai himself needed time to recover the chakra that he lost before he could charge upward to try and free his comrades like Sasuke did but he was struggling even more mentally. Kakashi, Tenzou and Sakura's strength was getting depleted before his eyes. _My blood doesn't need chakra. I can probably take this on or release everyone at least..but what then?_

Just as Sasuke had gained enough strength to launch another attack, a tentacle had encircled him with lightning speed and made straight toward the dripping proboscis.

"Naruto!" Sai screamed as he pointed at what was about to take place.

"I'm on it!" Naruto said while dividing up the nearest 25 clones and sending 10 to cover Sasuke. He then leaped up himself. "Sasuke! Sword!" he yelled. Sasuke hurled his sword toward him. Naruto immediately struck the tentacle with all the strength he could muster. The tentacle was split halfway like the first but regenerated soon after it released Sasuke.

Sai leaped toward Kakashi first who was the next nearest shinobi. For the first time, he regretted being issued a tip-less short sword. He realized he needed to improvise… _Just a little,_ Sai told himself. He cut his left palm in mid-air with his tanto and let the blood drip down its blade before he lunged downward and sliced the tentacle with all his might.

The blade cut all the way down as Sai's blood added extra power to the thrust, but the length of the tanto only reached three quarters of the large tentacle, but again, quite enough to loosen the grip on Kakashi.

Naruto, still with Sasuke's sword, went to aid Sakura next while Sai proceeded to free Tenzou.

Kakashi backed up to recover but as he stood there, he couldn't help but think back to what he just witnessed up close. How did Sai manage to slice that thing with just his tanto? Naruto was now coming over with Sakura in his arms, Tenzou and Sai at their tail.

When Sasuke caught up, Naruto said of the sword in his hand, "I can get used to this."

"Get your own," Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto scowled. "Cheapskate," he said, tossing the sword to Sasuke.

The six ANBU checked on each other's conditions at a safe distance as the giant creature, now spanning the size of one Bunta and a half, let out an ear-splitting bellow. It had withdrawn the four tentacles back underneath its wings and was now attempting to fly. But it could only hover a meter above ground due to its massive weight.

"It's headed south to Konoha!" Kakashi noted. They all expected as much. The creature was being drawn to where the largest source of chakra was coming from. Kakashi did a mental count of their weapons, Sasuke's sword, Sai's tanto, shurikens, kunais…_Not enough. _And even if they could cut through it with ordinary weapons, it would just regenerate itself.

"I've never encountered a creature that can absorb that much of my chakra," Tenzou said between gasps.

"We've fought something like it a long time ago, remember Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, the *Zero-tail," Sasuke confirmed. "But that one absorbed dark chakra. This sucks up everything."

"And if anyone gets pierced with that pesky trunk, he'll surely end up dead," Sakura said still with her arm over Naruto for support while trying to catch her breath.

"That's why it's too risky to bloat it up with chakra in the hope that it will self-destruct like the Zero-tail," Sasuke said. "If we become too helpless, that trunk will finish us off."

"I hope Bunta-sama was able to bring Hari and the others to the Hokage. She's sure to figure something out," Sakura said.

Sai listened in on the exchange, his mind racing to find the best course of action. They couldn't afford for the monster to reach Konoha. It could grow the size of the whole hidden village and kill even common folk. The bug had withdrawn the appendages back under its wings after he cut the last to free Tenzou. He didn't know if his comrades noticed but he was sure the two tentacles he sliced with his blood-streaked tanto didn't get restored. He had one leverage…

"Tenzou," Kakashi called while keeping his eyes on the creature. "We might have to rely on your mokuton again to keep it here until we figure out how to kill it. How are you doing?"

"Just one more minute, senpai," Tenzou replied. To be rendered helpless while being drained of his strength and chakra brought back unpleasant memories of his long captivity by Kabuto. But it at least firmed his resolve. "Haaaagh!" he growled to pump himself up, so unusual for the typically calm shinobi that his comrades turned to him in surprise. "I did not survive the 4th War just to be beaten by a bug!" he declared.

"You said it, Yamato-taichou!" Naruto said. The rest had smiles on their determined faces, somehow gaining more confidence because of their assistant squad leader.

"I wonder if it can repair itself if part of its body is severed completely," Sasuke wondered aloud as he gripped his sword tighter.

"How about we test that theory starting with that dangerous trunk?" Sai said. Sasuke just gave him an idea.

"Alright," Sasuke said charging forward with Sai at his side. The creature was hovering very slowly away from them on its way to Konoha.

"Hey, you guys!" Naruto yelled. "Sakura, stay here," he said as he released his support from the kunoichi. He then followed the other two.

"Aah, young ones," Kakashi sighed. He could feel his chakra reviving to the full. "You ready, Tenzou?"

"Ha-!" Tenzou replied. The two seniors ran off themselves.

"Aah, men!" Sakura sighed but she felt she had gained enough strength herself and so followed after them.

"SHANNAROOOO!"

The five male ANBU heard the kunoichi's trademark fighting scream behind them, then a loud rumbling sound beneath. Sakura had punched the ground that caused the earth to crack open, sending rocks and boulders flying in its path as far as the creature's position. The rocks hit the bug's belly with extreme force that sent it swerving. Sakura's male companions couldn't help but look back at their lone female comrade. "Looks like everyone's ready," Kakashi remarked.

At that, Sakura leaped up and landed behind Tenzou. She then placed her palm on his back and infused him with her own chakra. "This should give you an extra boost, Yamato-taichou," she said.

"Yosh!" Tenzou said feeling the medic nin's power surge through him. "Mokuton! Jubaku Eisou!" At once, thick vines sprouted and caught the creature's legs and pulled them back down to earth. The creature struggled as if chained to the ground.

"I may need some of that boost," Kakashi said after he jumped and landed beside Tenzou.

"Sure thing, Buntaichou!" Sakura said placing her right hand on her squad leader's back. Green energy traveled from her palm to the Copy Ninja's body.

"Doton! Doryūheki!" Kakashi's earth style wall rose behind the giant to a level high enough to keep it from flying over, and long enough to keep it from going around.

Sasuke leaped forward with raised sword aimed for the trunk protruding from under the bug's head. "My turn," he said.

"Ours," Sai said leaping beside him.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked when he saw Sai reach out his right hand and grab the blade.

"Just strike when I let go," Sai said then he slid his palm swiftly from the edge of the hilt down to the tip of the blade. "Now!"

Sasuke had no time to react to what Sai did. He raised his sword and struck the creature's proboscis with all his might while Sai focused on the blood running through the edge of the blade. The creature shrieked as its appendage was completely and permanently severed.

When Sasuke landed, he stared at his sword incredulously. It was surprisingly clean and it took only about half of his strength to make the cut; he felt the rest from an outside force. He turned to Sai who had run to Sakura and asked that the wound on his hand be closed up.

* * *

**Next: Chapter 25** ~Nakama No Jutsu~

*The Zero-tail is from Naruto Movie Bonds

**A/N: ** Having just read the latest manga chapter 616, I'm even more glad I took this opposite but uncontradictory route with the battle sequence. Let's bring back the glory of traditional ninja tools. Swords, shurikens, kunais, taijutsu, BANZAI! Lee and Tenten approve. XD


	27. Chapter 25 Nakama no Jutsu

**A/N:** I refer to Team 8 as Team Kurenai as a preference but Kurenai is currently not with them. She's on leave raising her little Asuma kid.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

* * *

_"I'm different from how I was then. I have friends now." __- Sai_

_Naruto Shippuden Ep. 284_

**~Nakama No Jutsu~**

"Don't be reckless, Sai," Sakura scolded unaware of what happened. "What were you doing?"

"Accident."

"Sai, what was that?" Sasuke asked behind him.

"Watch out!" Sai and Sakura screamed. Two tentacles from under the creature's wings had emerged and went for the nearest shinobi, Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke dodged in time, Naruto popped. It was a clone.

"Now, Naruto!" Kakashi yelled.

The jinchuuriki with ninety-nine of his clones suddenly emerged from behind the creature and somersaulted to the front, each one throwing explosive tags attached to kunais and shurikens that pierced the bug's compound eyes. The tags then exploded all at once. The creature convulsed before them.

Tenzou was sweating profusely as he tried to keep control of the vines holding the creature's spiky legs. He fell backward as the insect's six legs snapped loose from the body. It now looked like a humongous rugby ball with wings but something else was taking place. A large protrusion was emerging from behind it.

"What's happening? Did I screw up?" Naruto asked with concern.

"No, you've blinded it," Kakashi replied.

"It's metamorphosis," Tenzou said.

"Meta-what?" Naruto was confused. The earth was vibrating with the creature.

"It's developing into something more than its current stage," Sakura explained.

"You mean that's not the adult stage?" Naruto asked.

"Apparently not the _final_ one," Sakura said in dismay. Everyone braced themselves for what was ahead. Sai pulled out his tanto again.

"SAI-KUUUUN!" Someone was shouting at the top of his lungs but they couldn't see who it was. It seemed to be coming from behind Kakashi's doton wall.

"SAI-KUUUUN!"

Sai did not know how to react to hearing his name being called in such a manner. "It sounds like-"

Rock Lee jumped over the wall and made straight way for squad Kakashi, not paying the slightest attention to the morphing giant he passed over. If not for his voice, the team would not know who was coming because of the extreme speed.

"SAI-KUN! TRUST YOUR FRIENDS!"

"Huh?" It was all Sai could utter when Lee was finally in front of him. The rest of his squad had the same stunned expression on their faces.

"Trust your friends! Everyone's on their way! Whatever happens, don't use your blood!" the green-clad shinobi said gripping Sai on both shoulders.

"How did you-?" Sai stopped himself. He looked around and found all eyes on him. He sheathed his tanto and placed both his hands on Lee's shoulders in turn and looked him straight in the eye. "Don't worry. I do trust my friends," he said sincerely. Lee gave him a toothy flashy grin and a thumb up sign.

"So that's the monster, eh?" Lee said. He had no idea what his message meant but it was what he went full speed for and now that it was delivered, it was time to focus on the enemy.

"Sai…" Sakura called. The rest of the squad's attention was also still on the Artist Nin.

"It's not something we can discuss now," Sai said. "I trust all of you. Please trust me."

His squad nodded in understanding. They all stood side by side as they witnessed the monster morph into its final form.

Sasuke didn't fully understand Lee's message but he figured it was a matter of life and death involving the ninja beside him, something that had to do with what he witnessed and felt earlier with his sword.

"You really trust us, right?" Sasuke said to Sai with his focus still on the giant creature before them.

"I do," Sai replied his eyes also fixed on the monster.

"Then don't use it again."

"I won't."

A loud booming sound was heard along with a strong tremor as the giant legless creature suddenly grew twenty scorpion-like tails with stingers on the tips. Its four blade wings fused together on each side and made two wings that flapped so fast they almost looked invisible. The witnesses were sure it could now fly faster if not higher than before.

"So much for cutting off its trunk," Sasuke lamented.

"Here it comes!" Kakashi yelled with a signal for a defense strategy. All at once, despite being blind, the creature aimed each of its 15-meter long tail at any living being that emitted chakra. Two, sometimes three tails struck at a shinobi at a time. Large crags were produced as the stingers stabbed through the earth. They spent at least an hour trying to lure the creature away from the wall by dodging and attacking with every available weapon they had. It was a grueling task without the use of ninjutsu. They knew they had to come up with a better strategy before they tire out, especially as the creature instinctively turned again to the direction of the village.

"HIRUDORA!" Might Gai suddenly appeared from beyond Kakashi's doton wall and pounded his fist on the creature's head that sent it slamming down the ground. He then leaped up and landed beside Kakashi.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled. His sensei's Daytime Tiger was a taijutsu attack achieved through opening the seventh gate but it at least needed minimal chakra, thus rendering it quite effective against the foe at hand.

"Perfect timing," Kakashi said.

"The others are coming soon. I let Lee go ahead while I listened to what Team Asuma learned in the eastern peak. Is Sai doing alright?"

"Yes, so far," Kakashi replied. He had been eager to know the issue with Sai as well but the situation at hand required urgent attention. Besides, Sai asked to be trusted and Kakashi felt he deserved it. He would have to wait to know what the whole matter was about later.

"Well, no need to worry. We'll defeat this thing in no time," Gai said in his usual confident manner.

The creature was now facing sideways, the doton wall to its right. It coiled its twenty tails together like a rope then swung fast to its left causing the shinobi in its path to duck to the ground. It then swung back and barged into Kakashi's wall slicing the earth structure as far as its tail's length could cover that sent large debris flying like bowling pins.

About thirty meters behind the torn down wall stood members of Team Kurenai, Team Asuma and the rest of Team Gai.

"It took us three days from Konoha but we're finally here," Kiba said.

"Good thing we started from the East, it was a shorter trek for us," Chouji said.

"Looks like everyone's here," Naruto said. "We're gonna win with Nakama no Jutsu."

Sakura's eye twitched. Tenzou face-palmed. Kakashi shook his head.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Nakama no Jutsu," Sai repeated. "I like it very much."

"See, see, Sai likes it."

"Because it's Sai, Naruto. He doesn't know any better," Sakura said.

"It falls under the lame names you coined during the war," Kakashi said. "What was it? Oh, Alliance no Jutsu."

The squad members cringed…except for Sai. "I liked it," he said.

"Shut up, Sai. Don't encourage him," Sakura said.

"Alright, get ready. It's gonna attack," Kakashi warned as the monster uncoiled its twenty tails. It then turned and faced the shinobi newcomers and lunged scattering them to different directions as they dodged. But instead of attacking again, the creature moved ahead past the wall and toward the larger chakra source it was sensing. It indeed hovered faster than before.

Piercing eyes watched from a distance, cleverly concealed behind the trees.

_"Yes. Do not linger. Go straight to Konoha."_

"We must keep it here!" Kakashi said. He signaled to Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji at the other side then spoke to those at hearing range. "We're gonna rely heavily on taijutsu to fight it in short-range."

"Our kind of fight, eh Lee?" Gai said.

"Hai, Gai-sensei!"

Shikamaru took a deep breath. The timing was actually perfect as it was almost sunset, which meant the large creature itself was casting its longest shadow. But it also meant he had only a few more minutes to carry out the strategy. He wasted no more time and connected with the creature's shadow causing it to stop but it was still hovering above ground. The briskly flapping wings were too strong to control.

Tenzou's vines sprouted from the ground in an attempt to bind it but the vines were cut to pieces as soon as they came in contact with the blade wings. He had to settle for wrapping them around the twenty tails to help keep it stationary.

"The greater portion of its body mass is just water." Neji said, his byakugan active. "But there are glowing organisms in there."

"It produces something toxic," Sakura said. "That's why we have to keep it away from the village."

"The outer shell is what's keeping it protected. It's just soft mass under it," Neji said "But there are already hairline cracks from earlier attacks."

"Good, looks like we're on the right track," Kakashi said.

"I can't hold it much longer! Do it now!" Shikamaru said struggling with the giant bug's massive opposing force. Tenzou was pulling the tails from his side.

Tenten released her artillery and aimed under the wings. The others attacked using all their taijutsu skills and all available metal weapons. With their 7th gates open, Lee and Gai came from opposite ends and clamped down on the hard scale covering. Shino, with his chakra-eating bugs, was helping to suck up and neutralize the chakra that the giant had absorbed. Half of the small insects died in the process so Shino sent his bugs to his comrades and infused chakra that they lost every time they made contact with the creature.

Shikamaru had to let go of his bind as the shadows disappeared with the sun. The creature managed to rise a little and moved forward to its intended destination, breaking Tenzou's grip as well.

The stranger from afar was quietly urging his weapon.

"_That's it! Go! Go to Konoha"_

"Hey mushi-teme!" Naruto yelled, his whole body glowing bright yellow in his tailed-beast mode. "You're not going anywhere! You want chakra? I have all you want right here!"

"Everyone, let it sense your chakra but do not make contact," Kakashi ordered.

The beast turned from its current position to the massive chakra source it had sensed behind it. The band of shinobi once again attacked with all their combined strength.

_"Turn back! Konoha is your aim! Destroy the Hidden Village of Fire!"_

The first onslaught was taking its toll on the creature. Its metal hard shell was beginning to crack and peel off exposing the vulnerable layer beneath. A second barrage of taijutsu sent the rest of its scaly covering to fall off completely but the shinobi force had to momentarily stop there as the exposed body was fiery hot to the touch. The creature let out a screeching noise.

_"No! Not yet!"_

With a last effort to survive, it lunged with amazing speed at the biggest source of chakra it could acquire, the jinchuuriki.

"Naruto!" Sai screamed from afar. The nine-tails' chakra created an energy barrier around Naruto to keep all twenty stingers from penetrating but he felt his strength getting drained as a result. His comrades attacked to try and pry the tails away but to no avail. It was growing again.

Sai gripped his short sword tightly getting ready to take action then his eyes strayed to all his comrades and witnessed their efforts. He then remembered what Lee said.

_'Trust your friends... Whatever happens, don't use your blood!'_

He recalled Sasuke's words...

_'You really trust us, right? Then don't use it again.'_

And Naruto's...

_'Nakama no jutsu_!'

"Nakama no jutsu," he repeated._ We can't lose! We can do this...together! _Sai pulled out his brush and scroll and painted in his most powerful ink creation, the Benevolent Kings, and sent them charging. Two giant black and white fists slammed down fast enough to stop the creature's flapping wings.

"It's down!" A third barrage of mid to long-range attacks sent the giant convulsing. The weapons penetrated and the enormous body was starting to bleed transparent liquid.

_"Not here! Not here!"_

"What's happening?" Sakura asked.

"Stand back, everyone!" Kakashi shouted. He wasn't sure what was happening either. The creature's body was pulsating at a fast speed. He was hoping it wasn't morphing again into something bigger.

_"Not here!"_

"You're the one, aren't you?" Sasuke said behind the cloaked stranger. The man turned and saw the last Uchiha standing before him, sword pointed to his neck. To the left was another one of Konoha's byakugan users Hinata who spotted the suspicious figure from afar. To the right was Ino. With the man frozen in his position, the Yamanaka heir entered his mind.

"Ino-san!" Hinata gasped and caught Ino who had pulled back abruptly with her nose bleeding.

"It's not over," the man said, his eyes ever more piercing. He bit on something from his mouth. His body convulsed, his eyes rolled and he gagged as if being choked. He fell dead by Sasuke's feet in a second. The three shinobi ran back to the scene.

"It's about to explode," Neji warned.

"Get as far away from it as possible!" Kakashi screamed.

The shinobi comrades scattered just as the giant monster blew up sending innards to all directions, the sound reverberated as far as Konoha. Its liquid composition trickled like soft warm rain on everything within the entire field. Everyone was dripping wet as they looked back at the origin of the action.

From his position Naruto slumped down, his strength completely drained. He spotted his messenger toad appear before him, the Hokage had a message but he could only see the toad's lips move without sound before everything faded around him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Bonds~**

_Bright... Too bright..._

Naruto squinted then raised his arm over his face to shield his vision from the extreme brightness of the sun.

It's morning. He survived. He was sure he was done for after everything went black. But he was alive…wasn't he? It was eerily quiet though.

"Ungh..."

Naruto turned his head to the source of the moan. "Sakura," he called to the kunoichi lying on the grass, but his voice came out scratchy from his fighting screams all night. He sat up and grabbed his head. He was feeling heady like the sensation that one got from getting too much sleep. He crawled over to where Sakura was and nudged her gently.

"N-Naruto," Sakura said faintly.

"You'll be okay, Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he looked around him, concerned for his other comrades.

Chouji's bulky figure stirred as he lay on the grass a long way off. Shikamaru's prominently dark high pony tail made him recognizable as he knelt beside his best friend to make sure he was okay.

Naruto surveyed the rest of the field. Ino... Neji... Hinata... Shino... Kiba... Akamaru... Tenten... Thick-brows…Gai-sensei…all were beginning to stir, all looked safe. _Good... _And his teammates?

He turned around and spotted Sai shaded by a tree as he leaned against its trunk about 10 meters from where Naruto was. Sai smiled when their eyes met and the Artist Nin slowly raised his right arm to give a thumb up sign. Naruto returned the gesture.

Further off to the right of the tree where Sai was, Naruto saw Kakashi walking forward, staggering a little but otherwise fine. A few meters away to his right was Sasuke helping Tenzou up his feet.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. His friends were all safe. It's over. They won. The scattered remains of the monster were all that was left of that horrible ordeal.

"Oy!" Kiba shouted to Naruto "You guys okay over there?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied. He helped Sakura up and hugged her tight. The kunoichi was surprised but she understood his concern and so graciously returned the embrace.

Kakashi, Tenzou and Sasuke drew near. Their other comrades did the same, some faltering a little, apparently feeling the same heady sensation. They all made their way to the jinchuuriki who had a wide smile plastered on his face. After all this time, Naruto still served like a magnet attracting everyone toward him, Sai observed contentedly. _There's the future Hokage_. _Konoha is in good hands. _

"Oy, Sai!" Naruto called bidding him to come join the group.

Sai stayed where he was. He liked looking at all of his friends from afar…all together like that…that was one of the joys of having bonds and he was a part of it. He had no more doubts. So this was what it felt like to have his dream realized. It was indescribable.

"Really, Sai," Sakura said aloud. "You should expose yourself to the sun more. You need to get some color," she teased. She turned to face the rest of her friends and sighed contentedly. She couldn't believe they all survived.

The details of last night's struggle were still fuzzy. But one thing was clear - just after the monster exploded, their skins that came into contact with the warm rain developed swollen red splotches that seemed to penetrate their insides as well. They felt dizzy, feverish and found it hard to breathe. All of them passed out but why did they not suffer the same fate as Hari's squad?

"Dammit!" They all heard Shikamaru mutter. He was thinking the same thing, except he had figured something out. He quickly ran toward where Sai was. The others followed nervously.

"Sai, what did you do?" Shikamaru demanded grabbing the other by the shoulders and shaking him. Sai slipped limply from the trunk, his head almost touched the ground. Shikamaru caught him and gently pulled him back up.

"Sai!" Naruto shouted as he rushed forward, Sakura and Sasuke at his tail.

Up close, they could now see that Sai's skin had become almost translucent, the veins visible and the blood inside seemingly…non-existent. He had wide gashes on his arms that ought not to be there.

"Sai, what happened?" Naruto demanded. He was fine last night.

_'Naruto,' _Kurama called from inside him. _'I'll show you something.'_

From Kurama's eyes Naruto saw Sai turn left and right in confusion. Everyone around him was falling to the ground and losing consciousness. He was the only one left standing. Sai ran to his friends and tried to wake them.

_"Naruto! Sakura! Sasuke!"_

But no one responded. Sai had made contact with the toxic liquid when Sasuke sliced the proboscis with his sword; it was the same substance as the warm rain. He then understood what those around him had succumbed to.

By Naruto's collapsed form, he closed his eyes and considered briefly what he had to do. He picked up a kunai and cut his palm. The blood flew out and penetrated slowly through a gash in Naruto's skin. Sai saw the swollen red mark lighten a bit in one small area and he sighed in relief. _It works_. But Naruto was not out of danger yet. Sai stood up and looked around him and saw all his friends were down. Team Kakashi, Team Asuma, Team Gai, Team Kurenai…Sixteen plus a sad-looking man who had run forward to the scene crying and mumbling something incomprehensible at first. _"He lied. He said only shinobi! He lied!"_ Then he lost consciousness like everyone. Seventeen.

Sai headed to the nearest tree where he had a good view of all his friends. He sat down, made multiple slashes in his arms and let his blood do its work all at once. He focused on the crimson liquid as it traveled to every infected shinobi scattered all over the field. The red thread-like fluid reached Naruto first for he was nearest. The blood pierced his vein and entered. Sakura was next, Kakashi at the other side, then Tenzou…Sasuke and farther to his other friends. He closed his eyes, leaned back and waited. The blood had to flow safely, evenly and very slowly into each shinobi's bloodstream and so it took him the rest of the night till dawn.

"He has a Kekkei Genkai," Shikamaru revealed to everyone. "He used his blood to counteract the poison in our bodies. It's the only way to explain why we're all fine after last night."

"SAI!" Sakura screamed. "You stupid, stupid! Noooo! How could you?" Sasuke grabbed her and held her tight. Sakura sobbed hysterically on his chest.

It took all of Sai's strength to lift his left hand up. He handed something to Naruto, a gift…a memento. "A…ri…gatou," he said.

"What the hell are you thanking me for," Naruto asked with tears but he took the picture book and held it to his heart. Sakura pulled away from Sasuke, bent down beside Naruto and held Sai's hand.

Sai smiled weakly and struggled to speak.

"Ki-…Ki-zu"

"Kiss?" Sakura and Naruto both asked, trying to keep their heads as clear as possible.

"Ki-zu-na"

"…Sai…"

Sasuke had kneeled down as well by that time. Kakashi and Tenzou stood directly behind. Shikamaru had backed up to give them room. Everyone else was weeping helpless tears nearby.

After all this time, Sai was still thinking of "kizuna."

_Bonds._

He was thanking them for teaching him the mystery of bonds that hauled him out of his dark life. In the end, it was he who taught them the true meaning of the word.

Sasuke was trying desperately to keep his emotions in check. Sai turned his eyes to him and smiled a knowing smile. The tears could no longer be held back. "Sai, you idiot," he whispered. "Why now?...Why now?"

With some effort, Sai made a seal with his hand in the same way whenever he activated his beast imitation. In barely a whisper he uttered, "ninpo chouju giga." But nothing happened around him. He had closed his eyes and all his friends could do was hold him as his breathing slowed further...

But something even more terrible was happening…he was fading…

"Sai…please." Sakura begged. "Please don't go…" But her request came out faintly. It had to be said anyway, despite knowing it would be unheeded.

~墨~

Inside Sai's apartment during that moment when he uttered his seal, a simple ink painting of a white bird slowly came to life and emerged from a framed parchment on the wall. The bird flew through the window and made its way to the HokageTower.

Tsunade was looking out from the tower window at the time. She had sent a message via Naruto's toad to inform that what killed Hari's squad was some kind of bacteria with no known cure. The toad came back that morning to inform her of what transpired. She figured that the creature was like a time bomb that was meant to explode in Konoha and infect everyone in the Hidden Village, shinobi and common folk alike. The monster had been destroyed but it would have come at a horrible price, the lives of those who would be exposed to the bacteria in their mission to stop it. But all those lives were saved as well…by the sacrifice of one.

Tsunade then spotted the flying black and white creature right away and recognized what it was. She took out an empty scroll from her desk drawer and unrolled it in time for the ink bird to descend and turn itself into a message.

**~Reasons II~**

The Hokage closed her eyes and heaved a sigh after reading the content. She turned her back away from the laid out scroll on her desk, walked toward the window and gazed at the sky.

_My Friends,_

_I am sending this letter to the HokageTower at the event of my death. I've kept something from all of you and I hope that in time, you will forgive me for doing so. It is not that I don't trust you with the secret. I seriously considered if I should tell someone. But no matter how I thought about it, I always arrive at one conclusion. I cannot risk letting anyone know, especially not my friends._

_Tonight, I got punched by Sakura, Naruto made a strange face and Sasuke called me an idiot, but at the same time they let me know that I'm their friend. They went through so much for me that I finally understand how they really feel. For the first time in a long while, I feel alive again. I want to live again._

_When I was injured in Suna on an ANBU mission, my blood spilled on my scroll that I had already painted on. When I activated my beast imitation, I felt a different kind of power surge through my creation. I needed less chakra to control it possibly because the beast felt more like a natural part of me instead of just ink. This made it possible for me to defeat the enemy._

_The discovery filled me with both excitement and fear. I felt power but at the same time it was as if a fraction of my life had come out of me. That was also the time when the memories of my past started resurfacing. _

_The moment I felt it, I had to know what it meant. And when I did, it confused me for a time. I thought my only purpose was to be a tool in service of the Land of Fire and nothing else, just like what I've been taught from when I was young. I also found out the real cause of my brother's death. _

_I had to suddenly let go of the dream I had been chasing this past few years. I was convinced that the idea of bonds was something I could only witness but not experience. So I set out to do my duty even if I did it grudgingly. I was prepared to die at any time and I thought completely severing my ties would make it easier on everyone including myself. _

_I had come to terms with who I am and what is in my blood. I knew no one was to blame for it so I decided to keep fighting for Konoha until my last breath. I would draw the weapon out if that was all there was to me. If I was to die, I was sure no one would feel my absence so I shut myself in. _

_But then you came after me and showed me how much you cared. You reminded me that I'm not a mere tool and that I am your friend. Even the Hokage made sure I know. All your efforts made all the difference that I can't even begin to describe how grateful I am. Because of you, the bond I had with Shin has become real again. _

_You made me understand how Shin-niisan could sacrifice himself for me the way he did. I need no longer blame myself for his death. The feelings he had are the same feelings I have for all of you. Should I get to see him again, I will finally be able to thank him properly without remorse or guilt. _

_I had considered this ability a curse but tonight I realized it need not be such a bad thing. If I can use it to protect those I love, then I will consider it a gift and make Shin-niisan proud. _

_I do not bear Danzo-sama any ill will for his decision to keep it secret. It preserved my life whether he intended to or not. And I am forever indebted to the man for assigning me to Team Kakashi and for allowing me to keep my name._

_I cannot change who I am as much as I cannot change any of you, not that I would want to. On the contrary, it is because of who you are that mak__es this so much easier to accept. So please understand my reasons for not telling you._

_If you had known, you would surely discourage me from using my blood. I would be putting everyone in danger with the knowledge that I was a living weapon. No matter how much I assure that I will not do it so foolishly, there's a chance you would be too careful to the point that it would affect your decisions in battle._

_And if by chance Tsunade-sama decided to put me out of commission just to preserve my life, what kind of life would that be? Just like you, I am a shinobi of the Leaf. I would rather die fighting than live safe while others fight on. To live and yet be dead inside is the worst kind of death._

_I won't know the circumstances of my death until it happens. I can only hope that when it does, it will be while fighting together with my friends. I cannot ask for a better end than to be with those who taught me the meaning of bonds. _

_I hope I am not being too selfish by hoping for this. I know the grief it may cause knowing that working closely with you would increase the chance of risking my life. If it were to protect anyone else, I will still do it._

_I wish I understood this much earlier, I would not have begrudged Tomoya-buntaichou enough blood to save him. But I held back and only gave him enough to bring him home. Maybe it's because I was resentful and thought Konoha should do its part in saving one of its own. It is something I deeply regret. _

_But I cannot let regrets bring me down anymore. There must be a good reason why I am still alive today, a worthy reason to not waste Shin-niisan's sacrifice. And so I have decided tonight to refrain from using my blood in battle. But should I be compelled to use it again, I'll make sure I will not do so recklessly. I am hoping it will be to protect my friends. If that will be the case, and if I should die doing it, then I will consider my life well spent._

_When the time comes, I hope this letter reaches the Hokage Tower. I don't want to leave this world without expressing what is in my heart and it is simply this – I am thankful to all my friends: to Team Asuma, Team Gai, Team Kurenai, to Tsunade-sama and to everyone I've worked with both in Konoha and outside but most especially to my teammates, Kakashi-senpai, Yamato-taichou, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke._

_Thank you all for teaching me what it means to be alive. _

_Your friend,_

_Sai_

* * *

**Next:** Conclusion ~Changes~


	28. Chapter 25pt5 Changes

**Conclusion**

* * *

**~Changes~**

The kanji for sumi 墨 is the combination of "black" 黒 and "earth" 土 or more accurately, "black above earth." Despite his pale white skin, black was Sai's color - black hair, black eyes, black outfit, black ink, black past…but in contrast, his bright legacy would forever remain above the earth, in the hearts of those who knew him.

Sai would never know just how much his sacrifice meant not just for his friends but for the whole shinobi world. The creature meant to attack Konoha was only the first of a handful sent out to the five Great Countries as a form of bio-chemical warfare twenty years in the making. From what Ino saw from the cloaked stranger's mind, the instigators were a group of men threatened by shinobi existence and made it their mission to rid the world of all Hidden Villages. Fear of what they did not understand led them to delve in mystic knowledge and they mixed it with their science to come up with a live container for the killer bacteria.

Further investigation by ANBU revealed that one egg capsule per hidden village was to be just a first trial of the bacteria they had painstakingly formulated in all of twenty years. But those saved by Sai's blood developed antibodies that would counteract the poison for good. Their blood sample was then used by Tsunade to develop a serum to help Konoha and other villages gain immunity from the bacteria through mass vaccination. The nefarious plan had thus been nullified.

It would become big news for a time, but like all news, the events would soon be relegated to mere history and eventually forgotten by most…but not by a certain few…whose bond held strong...like the permanence of ink.

~墨~

Kakashi was right from the beginning when he expressed concern on how fast Sai's jutsu had improved. At the back of their minds Sai's friends somehow knew that it was something more than the issue of friendship that caused him to retreat into his shell. It was not like Sai to give up that easily. It turned out his very blood was a tool in service of the country. Danzo hid this knowledge to save Sai's life but he still took a risk and assigned the boy with someone who could serve as a trigger to awaken the secret. Was it overconfidence? Or did Danzo really take pity on Sai and deemed him more than just a tool? Or was it because the jinchuuriki was indeed more important and it was to be Sai's suicide mission to protect him at all cost? The true reasons would forever remain a mystery, but whether Danzo's decision came out of mercy, strategy or foresight, it saved more lives than the Root founder could possibly have intended.

Sai thought himself a weapon but in the end, he turned out to be a cure. His friends knew there was no other way around it. They were alive today because Sai made a choice. But sometimes they would still ponder, almost dream of a made up time where that giant creature never existed. They would think about ways to convince Sai not to use his blood as a weapon…_You're already an excellent shinobi without it, Sai…The way those imitation beasts would emerge out of your scroll is way cooler-looking…Using blood is gross…We need you alive…We want to fight with you until we grow old together…_It was all wishful thinking and they knew Sai would not really need convincing.

It was an endless series of 'what ifs' that would always lead to the same conclusion. If they appreciated Sai more, if he felt less out of place, he would not have left the team, he would not rejoin ANBU, he would not get ambushed in Suna, he would not discover his Kekkei Genkai, none of them would join ANBU, they would not be able to stop the giant creature, not in time, it would infect Konoha...they would all be dead...except for Sai who was immune to the bacteria.

But instead, the opposite had occurred. And so Sai was gone and he had left a hole in their hearts that no one else could fill…or put it another way…the hole existed from the beginning and Sai's purpose was to fill it in order to change them all for the better…

~墨~

It was strangely ironic how a young man once bereft of emotion was able to make them a bit more in touch with their own feelings. But it wasn't without the sad consequences in their relationships too.

Team 7 members needed time away from each other after Sai's death, time to rethink their own lives. Sai would have hated the idea but it was his memory that would help keep them together even if they were apart. After all, their bond was not limited to being in close proximity to each other, and it certainly did not end with death.

It did have that bittersweet atmosphere to it every time they would gather for the occasional reunion and talk about old times. But no one would be able to say they were no better for them.

Hatake Kakashi finally considered his current friends not just people to have drinks with but close enough to open up to them even his worries and weaknesses. And because of that, he felt he had become stronger, strong enough to pursue a real woman instead of a fictional one trapped in fantasy books. He married a few years later, Gai was his Best Man.

Tenzou too had changed his somewhat timid ways. To have survived traumatic experiences from when he was young, being a subject of Orochimaru's experiments and as Kabuto's captive during the 4th War, had already proven his strong character. But he never really considered how precious life really was until Sai's death. He realized he needed to make permanent bonds of his own. His first child with his wife was due in spring.

_"I will shoulder all the pain and hatred by myself. That's my duty."_

That was what Naruto said to Nagato in the past. He also once said that he was not fit to be Hokage if he could not save one friend. Losing Sai further ingrained in him the reality that life did not rest solely in his hands. He could only move on and save as much as he could…with the help of his friends. Because of this less idealistic outlook, he became stronger and became the wisest Hokage Konoha ever had.

Sakura graduated from being Tsunade's apprentice and became the best jounin medic of her age. She was well loved by her patients for not only did she care for their physical wounds but made sure she encouraged them in a way that made them feel she truly cared. This indirectly increased the recovery ratio of her patients. Most of those she inspired did not know that her dedication was driven by a memory of one precious patient and friend who she almost neglected because of petty inner conflicts.

As for Sasuke…

He took to smiling more often. The incident when Sai provoked him brought to his consciousness not only his need to understand people better but also to loosen up a little. He learned that people didn't always mean what they said and they didn't always say what they meant. And as such, it was important to wait...to be patient…to understand…

Sasuke would always regret his dark past. He would always think of ways to make amends. And there came a time that he even asked Sakura to marry him…But there was nothing there, not anymore. Sakura had outgrown her teenage crush. And Sasuke resembled Sai so much that it pricked her heart every time she looked at him too long. One particular conversation would always stand out from that time.

_"I'm sorry,"_ Sasuke said.

_"It's not your fault,"_ Sakura replied.

_Not my fault? _Sasuke was apologizing for all the pain he had caused from the time he was a 12-year old genin spurning a 12-year old girl's affections down to his cold attempts to murder her during his time as a rogue nin. What wasn't his fault?

_"What are you referring to?"_ he asked.

_"Huh?"_ Sakura blurted out absent-mindedly. _"Oh..uh…what's past is past, Sasuke."_

Sasuke didn't say anything more. It had taken all his courage to finally ask for forgiveness for what he had done, for the hurt he had caused in all his years of rogue activity and Sakura had waited for so long for that moment…and yet… when it finally came to it, it was no longer relevant. Their lingering sorrow no longer had anything to do with either of them.

Sasuke later decided to join ANBU permanently. The council tried their best to dissuade him but no amount of coaxing could convince him. After shedding his veil of selfish pride, he found ANBU suited him well. He was never comfortable with fawning attention that clients accorded him in the first place. And his natural talent and personality made him quite suitable working in the shadows.

But to the others who were close to him, it seemed like he did it to take the place Sai left behind, perhaps Itachi's too. And maybe they were right.

By the end, _he_ was the replacement...

But he didn't mind…

Because for him,

Sai was right…

It was his turn.

**~Fin~**

* * *

_You take the breath right out of me_

_You left a hole where my heart should be_

_You got to fight just to make it through_

_'Cause I will be the death of you_

'Breath' by Breaking Benjamin

**Naruto & Characters ©Masashi Kishimoto**

Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated.

* * *

**Next: Epilogue ~**Reality~ (A Reunion - likely not what you expect, but that shouldn't be a surprise by now…)


	29. Epilogue: Reality

**A/N:** Thanks for your kind reception of the ending and the whole story in general. My heart reached your hearts and I can't be happier. And it seems I've even accumulated enough songs from you guys to create an unofficial, heavily infringing Sumi soundtrack album. :)

_I could build a bridge to my heart and lead the way_  
_I could build a home for your world I could not betray_  
_Keep you safe always_

**Can't Love Me** by It's Alive

Very Sai, yes? Thanks, **Giò** for that one. This one's c/o **kiddo626, **fits the ending scene from Ch25 segment ~Bonds~ methinks.

_Please...__Don't wake me from the dream _  
_It's really everything it seemed _  
_I'm so free _  
_No black and white in the blue_

_Everything is clearer now _  
_Life is just a dream you know _  
_That's never ending _  
_I'm ascending_

**Blue **by The Seatbelts

Lastly, one for the Epilogue c/o** Giò**, speaks of hope, finding strength despite life being tough, fighting on...

_Just hold on tight because if you close your eyes_  
_look inside yourself, there's a shining light there_

**Open Up Your Mind **by Mirai

I hope you find the time to look up all these songs. Beautiful music all. Youtube, babeh!

* * *

And so, after all the buckets of tears (mine not yours), I bring you the Epilogue. It turned out longer than any of the other chapters before the finale…If I didn't control myself, I'd probably keep on forever…You'll see what I mean. Thanks again everyone…Cheers! ~Yui

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

**~Reality~**

**7 years later…**

It had been a long time coming, but there were really no serious contentions when the idea was brought up. It was one of those little things nagging at Naruto's brain, a dream that he had to be one of his first acts once he became Hokage. So on his first year as Rokudaime, on the day when the fresh batch of young ANBU graduated from training, the ANBU Shrine was finally unveiled.

The signature spiral tattooed on every ANBU's forearm served as the symbol that identified the memorial, smoothly sculpted in black brass**. **Names, some familiar, were etched on the granite wall below - Itachi, Tomoya, Natagama, Hari, Oguri, Ikuta, Kuma, Sai, and thousands of other ANBU, most of whom never made it back home. Those without names who did not survive beyond Root were represented by the kanji 'ne' 根 used by the Foundation.

Through that one grueling month of ANBU training he experienced many years back, Naruto contemplated more than once to change the system for the better treatment of ANBU in training once he became Hokage. But as he matured, he realized that the kind of strict discipline imposed was the very reason Konoha had evaded more danger than they had experienced.

ANBU were always the first to set out to neutralize new threats arising around the territories. They were the ones who went on patrol and were the first to engage in battle. They had averted wars and they did it quietly and painstakingly, without regard for their own safety or desire for recognition. Thus, the ANBU Shrine was erected in their honor. It was, to anyone who understood their value, long overdue.

One of the attendees was an old man who knew of a certain young ANBU who used to buy art supplies from him. Shikamaru welcomed him to the shrine and showed him Sai's name etched on the memorial wall after the ceremony.

The old man stroked the name with his forefinger. "He was a good boy," Kintaro said wistfully, now past 80 and traveling with a cane for support.

Shikamaru agreed. "Sai was a hero of the 4th War too."

"Is that so?"

"You didn't know?"

"He never talked about himself in particular, only about his friends."

Shikamaru smiled. _Typical Sai._ "I suppose you didn't know that he died saving everyone in Konoha."

"That, I know," Kintaro said. Naruto-sama and Sakura-san came to see me soon after it happened. They were kind enough to let me know. That's when I knew that Sai-kun was right when he said Naruto-sama would make a good Hokage.

"Oh that's right," Shikamaru said. "Ino and I were going to tell you the circumstances but Naruto said he'd do it. We didn't talk about it after; I thought he lost his nerve. So he told you after all."

"When I found out, it didn't make me as sad as when I thought he was alone again... He was with his friends. It was a good death."

Shikamaru didn't respond for a while. When Sai died, he questioned himself as to what more he could have done. He went to the trouble of finding out about Sai's past and it still ended with him dying. What was all his effort for? It was his dad who provided the answer. "_It_'_s to prepare you to accept what is inevitable_," Shikaku said.

"It was a good death," Shikamaru murmured, finally convinced of its truth. Kintaro nodded.

As Shikamaru saw Kintaro off, another old man was coming from outside and walked as far as the Shrine entrance. He acknowledged Kintaro silently as they passed each other. Shikamaru couldn't help but note the contrast between the two old men, one kindly and bent, the other straight and stiff, but both sharing some kind of connection because of one young man who touched their lives in different ways.

Shikamaru walked toward Kotaro and stood beside him as they both gazed at the shrine from afar. Naruto was standing just below the monument and chatting with Iruka-sensei. After Iruka left, Naruto stayed where he was and stared up at the ANBU symbol above him. His Hokage hat hung on his back and the hem of his white garb flapped lightly with the wind.

"They all die in anonymity, you said," Shikamaru began.

"He faded, did he not?" Kotaro said. "The old lore held true. He disappeared without a trace."

"Sai did not disappear," Shikamaru said. He then turned to face the old man. "He did not die at all...not for us. Do you understand, Kotaro-san?"

The man did not reply and just stood there occupied with his own deep thoughts for a short while. Did his master foresee such a thing to happen? A major threat to Konoha years after his death? _Impossible._ But he did foresee Sai making the right decision at a crucial moment…such faith…that a trace would remain of that gentle little boy who once accorded the great Danzo his devotion. After a moment, Kotaro tilted his head sideways to acknowledge Shimakaru then left quietly.

~墨~

The retired Tsunade nodded toward the Rokudaime before she went on her way. Naruto bowed politely. He remained by the monument and gazed back at the ANBU symbol for a long while. Sakura later walked up to him and stood by his side as they reminisced of a time long gone. They both had short-lived ANBU careers, not even long enough to earn tattoos, but it was a time they would always cherish, a time when Team 7 was complete and in its prime.

"Sorry I'm late, I got caught in the path of life," Kakashi said from behind.

"How does your wife put up with you, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked in jest.

"Well it's actually her fault. She asked me to pick up stuff for her all morning."

Sakura and Naruto laughed. For once, they had a feeling their errant sensei was telling the truth. "You have no choice, Kakashi-sensei. She's due to give birth soon after all," Sakura said.

"How's it feel to be a dad for a second time?" Naruto asked.

"Twice the fun," Kakashi replied with twinkling eyes.

"Does that mean I have four times the fun?" Tenzou said as he walked up to them. He had a two-year old boy riding on his shoulders, a four year old girl holding his right hand and a six year-old boy clutching the edge of his shirt at the other side. His wife was beside him cradling a newborn.

"Four kids," Kakashi mumbled. "I think I'm good with just two."

"Shin! Don't run!" a male voice yelled from farther off.

A 2-1/2 year old boy scrambled toward his mother. Sakura bent down and faced her son. "Listen to your dad, Shin. If you get another bruise on you, I'll use that stinging medicine that you hate."

"Whoa, you've gotten really big, Shin!" Naruto said ruffling the boy's hair. The boy tried to fend him off. "Ooh, feisty," Naruto remarked. "You sure take after me, don't ya?"

They all turned to Shin's father and acknowledged him. The man smiled and bowed politely. "He's a good man," Kakashi said.

"He is," Sakura said sincerely. Her husband was a medic nin like she was. It took a while for love to blossom, perhaps because Sakura found it hard to make such a serious commitment with anyone. But the man was relentless and his determination after at least three years of pursuit eventually took fruition. They named their son Shin. "I promised Sai we'd keep his brother's memory alive," Sakura explained whenever asked about the name. Even her son knew the story of the adventures of his uncles Sai and Shin (the kiddie version) and would go on a long narrative whenever he was with playmates.

"I wonder when Sasuke's gonna get here." Sakura said looking about.

"He has to be on a mission. But he should be on his way back now," Naruto said.

"You work him too hard, Naruto," Sakura said.

"I don't have a choice. I need his help to guide our new ANBU."

"All the guests have gone," Ino reported as she walked up to Naruto and Sakura. Shikamaru and Chouji walked behind her. Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Shino and Hinata were also drawing near. Akamaru followed behind. Gai was talking to Kakashi and Tenzou not far off. Tenzou's wife took charge of their children and went ahead. Sakura's husband took Shin and did the same. The 500 square meter shrine was now empty apart from the old Konoha 11 and their senseis.

"I have something to show you," Naruto said. "We'll just have to wait till Sasuke gets here."

"I'm here," Sasuke said to everyone's surprise. He just appeared out of nowhere.

"Very ANBU-like, as usual," Kiba noted.

"Yosh," Naruto said. He also had the attention of Kakashi and the other seniors by then. He took a familiar item out of his pocket, looked at everyone and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Kurama kept something from me from when Sai died. He said he had to wait until I became Hokage. I chose this special day to share it with all of you since we were all there with Sai at the time."

Shikamaru and Ino walked up toward Naruto while everyone else glanced at each other in anticipation. Shikamaru then kneeled down beside Naruto. Naruto kneeled down after him while Ino stood in the middle behind them and placed her hands on both their heads.

The rest stood still knowing Shikamaru and Ino would use their combined abilities to transfer whatever image they would receive telepathically to all of them. Naruto closed his eyes and said, "Kurama, if you would please."

In a flash, they all suddenly found themselves inside Naruto where the kyuubi resided.

"Is it always flooded in here?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba-kun…" Hinata said shushing him with a finger to her lips.

"So this is how it is in here…" they heard a familiar male voice echo through the cavern. They turned and saw that it was Sai wading along the water and approaching Kurama. The Kyuubi, after the war, was no longer in a cage but moving around freely. He now had a partnership with Naruto based on trust and friendship.

"Sai!" Sakura called and made as if to run to him.

"Sakura," Naruto stopped her. "He can't see us. It's just a memory from that time. He found himself here while his blood was entering into me."

"Oh," Sakura said. She bit her lip and looked on.

"You have no doubts about what you are doing," Kurama said, a statement rather than a question.

"Doubts?" Sai asked. "Why should I have doubts?"

"Aah, you are just like him," Kurama said.

"Like who?"

"Naruto. He doesn't think twice once he decides on something."

"I'm not like Naruto. He's more like my brother."

"Hmm…yes, you're more the level-headed type. But when it comes to something like this, you and Naruto are the same."

"I think I understand what you mean. If Naruto was in my place, he will have no doubts either."

"It suits me fine. After all, if the knucklehead dies, I die as well."

"You've been through a lot with him, Kurama-san. I don't think you'd want him to die just for your own survival."

"He wouldn't want you to die either, just for his own."

"But it's not just for his own. He will be Hokage one day."

"And you won't live to see it."

"Yes, I really wanted to be there when it happens. I was planning on telling him a few things once he's Hokage."

"Why don't you tell me, I will pass it along."

"Would you? Thank you, Kurama-san."

"No... Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The water just above their ankles subsided completely and a rock protruded from the ground behind Sai.

"Have a seat, Sai. You can speak as if Naruto is in front of you. I will show him when it's time."

"Alright…uhm...

Hey Dickless… so you're finally Hokage. I suppose you're more sensible by this time. I expect Duckbutt hair is still with you. He should be. I wonder if he'll like that nickname. I've never really given him one. Beetletop asked for a nickname so I figure anyone would be happy to have one. Ugly never liked hers though. Girls are always harder to figure out."

"Uh, Sai…"

"Yes, Kurama-san…oh, would you like a nickname?"

"No."

"…"

"Err…Go ahead, Sai. Continue."

"Okay…uh…I have a letter prepared for all of you for when it's time but I'm kind of busy at the moment. I don't know if I'll have a chance to send it later. The things I wrote there are…well…my feelings, I guess. I can't repeat them all now. It probably won't reach the Hokage Tower in time so… I guess the only important thing I need to say is that I'm grateful to all of you for being my friends…and I'm sorry for not telling you about this secret I have. I suppose you'll find out about it soon.

I believe Pineapplehead learned something in the East. It should make some things clear. Beetletop apparently knows as well, though he didn't seem bothered by it and it made me realize I worried for no reason. Maybe I should have told you after all...but anyway, I'm sorry I didn't. I couldn't. Uhm…what Kotaro-sama probably doesn't know is that I finally understand why Shin-niisan did what he did. He died and I blamed myself...I don't anymore. I understand his reasons...now more than ever. I hope you will understand mine for what I'm doing. I didn't expect it to happen this way, I thought I'd be forced to conjure up something big and powerful in battle and crush the enemy like a bug…"

Kurama laughed at this which made Sai look up at him questioningly. _*Ahem*_ Kurama cleared his throat. "Err…Bug…enemy…" Sai didn't get it. "You have no sense of humor, do you?" the Kyuubi asked.

"I was told I don't."

"Go on then."

"Uhm…so it didn't turn out that way…but I guess I have no reason to complain…this is…quieter...

So Dickless, since you're Hokage now, I hope you speak a little less loudly. The strange faces that you make are interesting but they're probably not advisable during Kage meetings. I think you can learn a few things from the browless Kazekage on how to act more dignified. And it would be best not to make a mess at the Hokage Tower the way you make a mess in your room. Other than that, I think you'll do just fine…

Uhm...Please tell Ugly not to take up that drinking habit Tsunade-sama has. She has bad enough temper as it is. But I have no doubt she will become a great medic nin. And if it makes any difference, I don't really think she's ugly, not anymore...

And I know that whatever happens, Duckbutt will protect you both. Kurama-san, do you think Sasuke will like that nickname?"

"Oh yes, I think he'll love it."

"I think I'm getting good at giving nicknames. I don't think Shino-kun will like a nickname but I've always wanted to ask him if there are bugs nesting in his hair and if they itch. I suppose it will not be any different than Kiba. Do you think Kiba gets fleas like Akamaru?"

"I have no doubt he does."

Sai paused contemplatively at this. "I'm glad I'm not Kiba."

Kurama sniggered. Sai stared blankly at him. Kurama straightened his face.

"Aah Dickless, please tell Kakashi-senpai the Icha-Icha Volume 1 that he lent me is in the first drawer of my desk. I didn't get a chance to read it but I'm sure it's very interesting. He said Neji enjoyed it very much."

"Oh did he now?"

"Yes, Kurama-san. I expect it's very educational. Kakashi-senpai said I can borrow Volumes 2 and 3 from Neji once I finish Volume 1. Neji seems to be a very serious learner. He's a genius too like Pineapplehead…Do you know who I'm talking about?

Shikamaru's head reminds me of a pineapple I drew once. It had exactly 200 eyes just like his IQ. He also reminds me of Kintaro-jiisan for some reason. Kintaro-jiisan is my art supplies vendor. He's kind to me and I think he's very wise. Maybe that's why Pineapplehead reminds me of him except Kintaro-jiisan is a hard worker. Pineapplehead's very lazy. I saw him sneak off once when he spotted Fatso and Ms. Beautiful doing some clean up work at HQ."

"I assume the one you call Ms. Beautiful is the Yamanaka girl."

"Yes. Sakura hit me when I named her Ugly. Girls don't like it when you describe them that way so I had to use the opposite of what they are."

"So you called the Yamanaka girl Ms. Beautiful because it's the opposite?"

"Hai!" Sai said beaming proudly. "She did not hit me."

"But you think she's ugly."

"Not really. It was our first meeting. I did not know her very well. I think now she's quite beautiful."

"Too bad. I would've liked to see her foam at the mouth."

"A foaming mouth is not beautiful. When Fatso eats, he looks like that sometimes. But I really like him. He's a good friend. He gave me a potato chip once. Oh, is it possible to add to my message, Kurama-san?"

"Add all you want."

"Will he be able to see me?"

"I'll make sure he does."

"Good. Here goes…"

Kurama felt the hair on his back stand on end. "What was that?"

"Yamato-taichou and I joined Team 7 at the same time. From the beginning he did a scary face to keep Dickless and Ugly in line. I thought it was a useful technique so I practiced. It's the second facial expression I learned after my smile. How was it?"

"It was scary."

"Good. I never had a chance to use it. I wanted to try it on them just once…"

"You can be quite talkative, can't you?"

"Hmm…I guess I can be... I have to keep awake and finish what I'm doing…It will take a while…Thank you for keeping me company, Kurama-san."

"My pleasure, Sai."

Sai's friends watched and listened as he went on about different things, his memories of Shin, his adventures with his team and with other units. They laughed and held back tears interchangeably as they realized just how much they missed the sometimes clueless yet lovable Artist Nin. Sai even got to mentioning how Tenten's hairstyle reminded him of a mouse he once drew.

"We both use scrolls for our jutsu but the way those large metal weapons come out of hers is very impressive. She's tougher than most male shinobi I know. If she didn't look the way she does, I'd swear she has a penis."

Kurama almost choked at that point…Tenten froze in shock. Neji almost recovered from getting found out about his Icha-Icha fascination. Hinata was praying she wouldn't get mentioned in anyway.

"After the war I thought Dickless would finally respond to Hinata-san's feelings. He really is the slowest person I know. I planned on confronting him with my scary face after this mission was over but I guess I won't have a chance to. I bet he still hasn't made a move by this time. Oy Naruto, if you're really a man then prove that you have one."

A loud thud was heard from behind the group. Someone just fainted.

"Kurama-san, I'll show you something." Sai stood up, walked closer to Kurama and flipped the inside of his ANBU shirt exposing green fabric inside. "Gai-sensei gave this to me a long time ago. I was trying it on just before I was called on this mission and I didn't have time to take it off so I put my ANBU gear over it. I just cut off the sleeves so it won't show. It's actually quite comfortable and it makes me feel lighter. Gai-sensei is amazing."

Gai started sobbing loudly at the back. Sai went on and mentioned each of them a few times more and then…

"Kurama-san…Naruto will be fine now. I'm almost done with my other friends... I'm getting tired…I have to go…maybe I can catch the sunrise…"

"Alright. Farewell, Sai."

"Farewell."

Sai faded from where he stood and the rest found themselves standing by the ANBU monument once again. They stayed there in silence staring blankly in serious reflection for a while.

"Neji," Kiba called.

"Yes, Kiba."

"Can I borrow Volume 2?"

That broke the ice and they laughed as they recalled all the things that Sai had said about them. They decided to make it a tradition to get together again in Sai's company on the same day of every year. The friends eventually left in batches until only the members of Team 7 were left at the shrine.

"Sai was really something else," Kakashi remarked.

"I can't believe you were making him read your porn books, senpai," Tenzou said.

"He liked to read. I thought I'd help broaden his horizons."

"Like you did Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"Exactly," Kakashi said eyes twinkling in full force.

Sakura shook her head. After a while Kakashi and Tenzou left as well, their families were waiting.

And so it was down to three. Naruto stood in the middle and they all stared at the picture book he was holding. Naruto parted the pages to the middle and gazed at the childish drawing of two brothers. "Seven years," he murmured. "We haven't forgotten you, Sai."

"We will never forget," Sakura said trying to smile despite a tear that rolled down her cheek."

"Arigatou, Sai," Sasuke said.

It was then time for Sakura to go home to her own family. She faced Sasuke and smiled. She could look at him now without grief. Naruto, Sasuke and Sai were her boys, her brothers, and she loved all three with all her heart. "Get some rest, Sasuke, you hear? I'll check up on you tomorrow."

"Hai, Okaasan," Sasuke replied mockingly. It was the same routine whenever he came home from a mission. It seemed he had gained a mother over time. But he enjoyed getting fussed over for a change.

When the two men were finally alone, Naruto swung his arm around his best friend. "So Sasuke, why don't we go eat ramen before splitting?"

"Actually, I was gonna ask if I can crash at your place tonight."

"Not again."

"You know I can't go home until Sakura clears the place out."

"I gotta hand it to ya. After all this time, you're still a chick magnet. How do they know when you're back anyway?"

"Somebody at Intel must be leaking out the info. Maybe it's Shikamaru...or Kakashi..."

"Maybe you should pick one from out of them already. That could make all the other girls stalking you to stop camping out at your yard."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not. Isn't it time you revive the Uchiha clan?"

"It's you, isn't it? You're setting those girls after me!"

"What? Of course not."

"When I find out it's you, dobe -"

"Dobe? I'm the Hokage-dattebayo!"

"Still a dobe. A dickless dobe."

"Teme!"

"Ha! Like Sai said, you still have to prove you have one, dickless."

"I'll prove it. I'm gonna ask Hinata out tonight."

"You will?"

"Uh, yeah. I've wanted to for some time even if Sai didn't say so. It's just...we fought together in the war and everything but afterward, she kept fainting on me again. I got scared for her health so I couldn't really make a move."

"Excuses."

"Speak for yourself. Seven years ago, you went down on your hands and knees and begged all of us not to name any of our future kids Sai. You called dibs and said you want to name your first kid Uchiha Sai but every time a girl expresses interest, you fold like a leaf and hide like a wimp behind Sakura. Maybe it's you who doesn't have one."

"I'm not interested in stalkers."

"You don't even look at any girl. You..wha...why are you smiling like that? Don't tell me there is...who is she? Tell me! Do I know her? Wipe that smirk off your face and tell me!"

"Ow! Let go of me."

"Hmph! Fine! Duckbutt!"

"Dickless!"

**~Seriously…Fin!~**

* * *

**A/N:** The epilogue was supposed to be a short solemn piece about the ANBU tribute but Sai kinda took over and went comic on me…(If you wanna see Sai's Yamato scary creepy face, look up Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Manga ch13)

The nicknames I used are those already popular in the fandom sans Beetlehead (Lee's hair reminds me of The Beatles). I just thought they'd be easily relatable without need for explanations. Besides, coming up with original names now would be troublesome. Mendoukuse-

Oh and this story is not a tragedy. After all:

_"Greater love hath no man than this; that a man lay down his life for his friends." - _John 15:13

* * *

For those who expressed interest in my Sumi plot notes, here's the link:

**yui1**DOT**deviantart**DOT**com/journal/Fanfic-9-Sumi-Notes-280477572** (Replace DOT with "**.**" as usual) Holler if can't access.

* * *

**Next:** The start of the next story I'm working on with my good friend and fave FF author Malibiser. It was her idea but I'm doing the writing and she's playing devil's advocate coz she's lazy. Just kidding. She has school and I have no life. Genre:Suspense/drama/humor/non-tragedy/quasi-AU. Naruto is main this time but everyone's in it including Akatsuki! I will post the prologue on Sumi's space for 3 reasons: 1. It's for current readers' eyes only for now 2. It'll make the chapters an even 30, and 3. It'll temporarily confuse upcoming naughty readers who like to click to the end for spoilers...Mwahahaha! I get my kicks easy. XD Thanks again! Pozz! ~Yui


End file.
